didnt forget you but you did
by Californiagirl26
Summary: she didnt forget him. he forgot her. she thinks about him every day. she gets dicovered and is mega fameous. he thinks she looks fimilar but doesnt know why. read to find out what happend and why it did!
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't forget about you but you did.**

Summary: Mitchie and Shane were madly in love. He goes on tour with again and forgets about her. All contact between the two is gone. She is devastated. He simply forgets her and what they had.

Mitchie's point of view

I can't believe he did that to me! I thought he loved me. What did I do wrong? I loved him, supported him and tried to be the best girlfriend I could be. What did I do wrong? I never told Sierra that Shane and me were dating or anyone in that matter. The only people who knew where the people at camp rock. She is still madly obsessed with him and Connect three. I wish I had the courage to tell her that her celebrity crush and me dated for awhile. She insists that I go to a Connect three concert. I still support Jason and Nate but not so much for Shane. I don't really listen to there music anymore. After Shane and me lost all contact I wrote even more music with so much more feeling and emotion. I think I might change my name or go by a stage name and go on American idol or something. I would love to finally have my music career. I haven't talked to Caitlin in a week or two. Apparently some big record deal found her and loved her so they signed her. I have yet to here from her. I'm afraid that she will forget me too. It seems that every day I become more and more invisible. Sierra and me aren't as close as we used to be. I hope I get discovered soon. I need this. I have already thought of my stage name: Demi Lovato. I can define my style a bit more instead of being such a " tom boy". One day Shane will regret what he did. But for now I am forgotten. I will be bigger than he ever was or will be. I wont even tell him who I really am. No one will know except my mom. She is okay with my plan. She was upset with Shane for a while. I wouldn't blame her. He broke my heart. I was sad for months. He promised he would call every day. That only lasted a month before he stopped. Two months later the paparazzi released pictures of him and his new girlfriend. The jerk cheated on me. The saddest part: I don't even have the courage to tell Sierra why I hate him so much or why I refuse to listen to their music or anything. She understands that I won't talk about it. Even she is starting to forget about me. I think that I might be losing my best friend. At least I have music and my mom. It's been there for me when no one was. My mom says she is proud of me. She wants me to have my dreams come true. I want this too much to let it go. I get up of my bed and grab my guitar. I start singing one of my favorite songs that I have written. I go ask my mom if I can make a You tube video. She says yes! I run to my room and clean up a small area. I grab my camera recorder and set it up. I put on a cute outfit and do my make up. I check my self in the mirror to make sure I look okay. I take out my songbook and pick a few songs to sing. I also chose to sing several other songs that way my user name shows up under several songs and people will watch them! I sit in front of the camera and turn it on. I sing one of my favorite songs first. I sang Moment for life by Nicki Minaj. (I don't own the rights for it or anything, for any of the songs) I play back the video and make sure its okay. I then sing rolling in the deep, Chasing pavements, Rumor has it and Someone like you by Adele. Then followed by Super bass by Nicki Minaj. Then I sang Jar of hearts, Arms and a thousands years by Christina Perri. The last song I sing is Tonight, tonight by Hot Shell Ray. I finish the several videos and upload them to my laptop. I edit it them slightly then add them to Youtube. I doubt any one would watch them. I turn my laptop off and get ready for dinner. Dinner went by at its normal speed. I turned on the TV and decided to watch some stupid tabloid show. I just so turn it on when they bring up the topic of Shane Grey and his Girlfriend. My mom was about to turn the channel when I stopped her. She smiled slightly and said okay. The show said that his girl friend dumped him in a text message. It also said that he tweeted about what happened and said, " sometimes things just have to come to end, I will miss having Melanie in my life but life goes on. I'm sorry that we didn't see eye to eye anymore." I smiled and laughed a lot. My mom looked at me and I said, " That jerk finally got his heart broken after he broke mine. Karma finally got him." she said, " Sweetie, what he did was not right. It's in the past. It made you stronger and who you are today. I am very sorry that he left." My mom always did know the best things to say. I hugged her and went back to my room. I sat on my bed thinking back to the last conversation I had with him.

Flash back

" _Hey babe."_

" _Hey Mitch."_

" _How is the tour going?"_

" _Its normal. The same stuff happens at every show."_

" _I miss you."_

" _I miss you too."_

" _how are you doing?"_

" _I am fine I guess, how are you?"_

" _well considering that I miss my boyfriend a lot and that I haven't seen him in forever, I am fine."_

" _I have to go to Mitch. Jason is about to murder Nate and I really don't want to have to explain why, to the cops because he is so crazy."_

" _Bye babe."_

" _Bye Mitch."_

_End of flash back._

I still think back to that phone call. What went so wrong? If only I questioned what was wrong. Maybe I could have stopped him or at least tried. Who am I kidding? I was too blinded to see what was happening. I take out my diary and write down a few thoughts and tuck it under my bed. I change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. Unaware for what was coming next.

Authors note: hello! I just got this idea and had to write it out! I hope you enjoy the story

I don't own camp rock or any of the songs mentioned earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't forget you but you did

Chapter two

Authors note: hello! I love the response I got from the first chapter! This is my first camp rock story but the third story I have written.

**{Mitchie's point of view}**

I play with my guitar for little bit. I decide to play the key bored for a while. I practiced each song I have written. I take out my songbook and write another song. Mom comes to my room at nine and tells me to go to bed. I put my guitar on its stand and climb into bed. I lay there for a few minutes before drifting asleep.

The next morning

My alarm clock rings. It is six fifteen. I lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up. I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I walk to my closet and pick out an outfit. I chose a pair of gray skinny jeans with a teal blouse. I pick out my favorite necklace (it says Rock in black letters), some stud earrings and a white bracelet. I go into the bathroom and do my hair. I curl it a little bit and apply my make up. I do a light Smokey eye and some lip-gloss. I decide that I look presentable so I go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I pour my self a bowl of cereal and sit down by the TV and turn it on. I end up watching the news. I finish eating my cereal and go to brush my teeth. It is now seven fifteen. I grab my bag and shoes out of my room and head to the living room. I put on my green converse high tops and tie the laces. I grab my bag and make sure my homework is done from the weekend. I read a few pages out of the book I have to read for English class.

It is seven twenty five so I say good morning to my mom and I walk to school. I walk into homeroom and sit down at my seat. The final bell rings and the morning announcements come on. The bell signaling first period rang. I walked to history. I sat down in the middle of the room. The rest of the class comes in right before the bell rang. The teacher starts to lecture about American history. We take some notes and discuss how important some if the events that happened were or are. The bell finally rang at nine o five.

I walked to biology. I sat down at my desk and waited for the instructions for today's lab. Today we would be testing chemical reactions. We out a chunk of sodium in some water and watched the reaction. We took notes about it and went on to the next experiment. We took more notes on that. Class finally ended at ten fifty seven. Break started. I walked around campus trying to find sierra. I couldn't find her so I gave up. I sat down on a bench and waited for break to end. Break finally ended ten minutes later.

I walked to math. I sat down. Today's lesson was extremely boring and today was going by so slow. We learned about parallel lines on a graph. It was pretty much review from the last chapter. The class finally ended. I walked to English class. I sat down in my seat. I pulled out my notebook and wrote down the answer to the question on the board. Mrs. Guzman told us to take out our textbooks and open to page two seventy-three. We read a story then answered the questions in our notebooks. Class finally ended. It was lunchtime so I walked to the cafeteria.

I stood in line and got a tray. I bought a sandwich, a cookie, an apple, and a bottle of water. I sat down at a table. The popular people called the table I usually sit at the "looser table". I usually ignore them. Today was like no other. I was alone again. I don't mind it but I would like to be not so lonely. I took a bite into my sandwich when Nancy the ruler of the popular people came up to me. She is the rudest person I have ever met! She is meaner than Tess! She makes Tess look like a toddler.

She said to me, " why are you eating fat ass? Its not like you going to get skinny by eating more food looser." I ignored her. I know that she hates to be ignored so I continue to do so. She makes some prissy sound and then says, " Why are you ignoring me? I am your ruler. You are nothing. You are just a lonely looser who will never get anywhere in life. You have a horrible voice, your ugly and face it, Your stupid, you think you have talent and NO BODY LIKES YOU! Not even your " friends". So face it, your going to be alone for the rest of your miserable life."

I stand up; I raise my voice loud and say, " YOU DON'T OWN ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. AND DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION? NOPE. SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WORTHLESS B*TCH." She looks stunned but then said, " HEY EVERY BODY!" the whole cafeteria becomes silent and she continues on, " it can speak! You're nothing but a fat looser who has no life. No one likes you. No one will ever like you." She then reached her hand out and slapped me really hard. The whole cafeteria whispered. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the exist when she said, " where the hell do you think you are going?" I continued to walk away. She has no power over me. I throw my food away and go to my locker. I get my jacket out and look into the mirror. _Am I really ugly and have no talent? _I think to my self. I was standing there when all of the sudden someone picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. I scream and fight them but they cover my mouth. I bite their hand really hard. They yell at me but they continue to the bathroom. They throw me inside and lock the door. I try to open the door but they are blocking it so it won't open. I check to see if anyone is in there. Nope I am alone. I have my bag still. I take out my phone and send a text to sierra. She doesn't answer. Great. I am stuck in here. I hear the bell ring. I try at the door again. It still won't open. I take out a hair clip and try to pick the lock from the inside. I know it might not work but it is worth a try. A few minutes later my clip breaks. I take out my phone and dial the office number. The secretary answers the phone. I tell her that I am locked in the bathroom. She doesn't believe me at first. I finally convince her that I really am. She sends someone to open the door.

Someone finally opens the door. I thank them and head to music class. I walk into class ten minutes late. Ms. Groff (my favorite teacher) sees, I tell her that I will tell her later. She sets up class then asks me what happens. I tell her and she says that my tardy is excused. She asked me how am I doing. I tell her that I am fine. She smiles and says that if I ever need to talk, she is there. I thank her. Class ends fifteen minutes later. I head to the locker room and change into my gym clothes. My teacher decides that today we will run two miles since my class is so disruptive. My class complains a lot so he adds an extra mile. We start running. My mile time for three miles was twenty minutes.

My normal time for one mile is six thirty or seven minutes. My P.E teacher says that I am her favorite student out of this class period. She says that she is sorry that I had to run three miles but it wasn't fair to make the rest of the class run and not one student. I tell her I understand. Class ends so i head back to the locker room and change into my normal clothes. I grab my bag and head to my normal locker. I grab a few textbooks and wait for school to end.

It is three o'clock. The bell rings and I start the walk home. While I walk I think about all the mean things those girls said at school. I get home about fifteen minutes later. I drop my bag in my room and decide to take a shower since I stink! I take a ten-minute shower. I change into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I sit on my bed and write in my diary then in my songbook. I start my homework a little bit later. I got an idea. I needed to get to the mall to get what I needed so I called mom and asked her if I could go top the mall. She said okay as long as my homework was done and I answered my phone when she called. I thanked her and went to the mall. I headed to the store that had what I needed.

Authors note: I think I am going to end this here. Keep reading and reviewing to get more!

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock**


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't for get you but you did

**Chapter 3**

Authors note: hi! So what did you think of the last chapter? I know that in the first chapter I wrote that she didn't know what was coming. Well the events in the last chapter had nothing to do with that statement. The last chapter was just a glimpse into Mitchie's high school life. We will be getting to the part that has to do with that statement soon. Until then… read!

**MITCHIE'S point of view**

I walked into the store and headed straight to what I needed. A Wig. I looked at a blonde, black, dark brown, red and dark black. I had enough for three wigs so I got a red one, the black one and the blonde one. I don't know why I got blonde but I did. I paid for the wigs and walked back into the mall area. I walked to one of my favorite stores…Target (a/n: I don't own target) I went to the shoe department and got a pair of black heels. I then walked to the clothing department and got a dress and a cardigan in my size. I tried the clothes on in the try on room. They fit perfectly and looked awesome. I put back my normal clothes on and headed for the make up department.

I got some red and some pink lip stick, some gray, black, and blue eye shadow, then some mascara, eyeliner and some foundation. I went to the check out are and paid for everything. It was a grand total of sixty dollars. It wasn't a bad price since I got a lot of stuff. I thanked the clerk and headed home. I got home ten minutes before my mom does. I hung up my new dress n my clothes and put my make up my train case and put the shoes in my closet. I then took the wigs out of the bag carefully. I walked over to my dresser and opened the very bottom door. I placed them in side and closed it. I sat on my bed.

I don't know why I got all the stuff I got at the mall today. I turned on my TV and started to watch some random thing. It was about people doing stupid stuff. It was hilarious. I sat there laughing. I guess I didn't hear my mom come in because I was laughing so loud. She smiled and said she was glad I was enjoying myself. The show ended and some talk show came on. I wasn't really paying attention to who they said the guests were until they said Shane grey. I decided to see what he had to say. I took out my songbook and diary and wrote down my emotions. I started to write a song. I heard the host say that someone had sent them a Youtube video of a girl singing. I was curious so I turned up the TV's volume and sat closer. They played the video. I was shocked! That was me! The video ended and the host said that the girl had an amazing voice. They asked if there was another video. They played another one. I just then realized that if Shane was back stage he could have seen that, therefore he could recognize my voice. I doubt he would but still! The host said that the girl in the video needed to get a contract and have an album come out. I ran over to my closet, took out all the clothes I just bought and put them on. I ran to the bathroom and put on all the make up then went to my dresser and pulled out all the wigs. I decided to wear the red one.

I will now be known as Demi Lovato. Mitchie will only exist at school and when I'm not Demi. I run to my mom's room and ask her what she thinks. She says, " WOW. My little girl is all grown up… that's a wig right?" I smile and answer, " aw. I will always be your little girl. Yes momma it is a wig. Can I ask you a question?" She says, " sure anything." I then ask her, " well you know how I made some videos of me singing them and I posted them online? Well they got really good reviews and someone sent them to a talk show host and they played them on their show! I want to make more videos but I don't want to do it as Mitchie. I want to become some one new. That way no one will recognize Me."

she looks at me then said, " I don't know. Why would you want to be someone else when I love you for who you are?" I tell her about what happened at school today. She hugs me and tells me to ignore those mean girls. She looks at me and says, " What name do you have in mind?" I smile a big goofy smile and say, " Demi Lovato." She says, " Okay so I like the name but I know that if you ever did go on tour, I would have to have a different name." I sighed then said, " yes. If you get recognized then so would I. So that means new name and slightly different appearance. Like I have several wigs so I can change it up, and wear different clothes and more make up then I usually do. I have to be unrecognizable. I would like to try to live two lives but that would be hard but fun. Especially at school. Since no one likes me, it wouldn't be a problem. I would have to do my homework and study whenever I can."

She says, " as long as your grades don't drop I am fine with it. Now what did you have in mind for a name for me?" I ask her, " How do you like the name Teresa?"** (A/n: anyone get the reference?) **She said, " its okay. It's not that bad but what about my appearance. I know that you don't want me to be recognized." " Well you could wear my blonde wig, I could get you some of that latex skin and you could wear colored contacts too," I reply. She looks a bit not so happy but then agrees with me. She then asks, " How do you get discovered? And what happens if we ever have to do an event with Shane y Grey?" " Well we can worry about Mr. Heart breaker later. I think I could make some more videos and post them but say the other videos were old but I posted them anyway." She said, " sounds good. Its nice to meet you Demi." I smiled a big goofy smile again and replied, " It is very nice to meet you Teresa Lovato." She says, " oh wait we will need you to have personal information like age and stuff."

I smile and reply, " My name is Demi Marie Lovato, I grew up in Maine, I love animals, my birthday is august twenty eight, nineteen ninety two. I am sixteen years old (a/n: ignore the fact that she should be like 19 and lets pretend she is sixteen lol)." I just realized that I have the perfect plan! " Mom I have the perfect plan! Mitchie should move out west to California with my aunt and I should take her place! That way it doesn't look suspicious and I can totally use the songs I wrote and not be questioned about them!

We can tell the school I am moving, I can change my name (no one has to know!) I can dye my hair red. And change up my usual clothes a bit. I can "move" and not really leave!" mom smiles and said, " okay. I don't really like this house so guess what? We could move to nicer house and I suppose I could change my name too. Its set. We need to go to court change our names and do it!" I hug her and thank her over and over. I made it back to my room just as Shane went on. I smirked so much my mom was laughing. She sat down on my bed with me and watched the show with me. We watched the host play the video for him and ask him what he thought.

He said, " That girl has a beautiful voice. I have never heard anything that was so pretty before. She NEEDS to get a contract and produce an album." The host laughed and said with humor in her voice, " do like know this girl or something?" he said, " No. But I wish I did. I hope that right now, wherever she is that she is watching and knows how much everyone loves her!" I swear I saw him say something that the microphone didn't catch it. He mouthed, " Mitch. I know that's you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." my mom saw what he mouthed and hugged me.

I started to cry. I grabbed a pen quickly and wrote down a song. My mom said, " Let him be. We will move and he will never have contact with Mitchie ever again. He may meet Demi but promise me this, you will not date that jerk. You can date Nate though. He is sweet and didn't forget you." I smiled and laughed at the last part. I hugged her again and thanked her. I fixed my make up and started to film another video.

I said to the camera, " hi. Who ever shared my video with that TV host, thank you? So with all the response I am getting I take it that you guys love my voice? Kind of creepy but okay. Those videos I posted before are quite old. If you haven't noticed but I have red hair now. Those videos where like three years old. Thank you again and bye. I know this video is short but I just wanted to thank you all!" I ended the video and uploaded it to my computer. I edited a bit and then posted it. Do I want to live a double life or do I want to become Demi and say goodbye to Mitchie? I have until my mom takes us to get our name changed to decide. What should I do?

**Authors note: okay so what she didn't know that was coming was having someone share her videos and have Shane Grey say that she had a lovely voice. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Should she live a double life or should she become Demi and say goodbye to Mitchie for good? You will get to decide. Your input will help my final choice so you HAVE to Review! Thanks again! I am sorry if there are any spelling errors. My laptop seem to think that the way I spell the word is not the same as it thinks lol…**


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't forget you but you did

Chapter four

Authors note: I have five reviews for three chapters and my ten-chapter story had five… awkward! So keep reviewing my love… keep reviewing.

Mitchie p.o.v.

I am sitting on my bed thinking. Shane knew it was me. Does that mean if I became Demi, would he still recognize me. He knew it was my voice. Ugh! Life is so confusing! I want to be Mitchie but I want to be Demi more. I haven't become her yet so there is a chance I can still stay Mitchie. I am so confused! I wish I had my best friend to talk to. She would know what to do.

I try to call sierra but she doesn't answer. I call her house phone and her mom picks up. She says that sierra is out with friends and isn't home. I thank her and hang up. Great. It looks like I am loosing my best friend. Whatever. My phone starts to ring. I look at caller id. It is no one other than Shane Grey. I can't decide to pick up or let it go to voice mail. I let it ring.

I don't think I can talk to him just yet. Once he I done leaving a voice mail and I check it. I hear him breathe into the phone before he left his message. He said, " Mitchie, I am so sorry that I haven't called you or spoken to you in months, I miss you. I really do. I understand if you are upset with me but please call me back. Bye."

A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I definitely need to talk to my best friend. I dial Caitlin's number. She picks up. I ask her about what's happening. She says that she is having a lot of fun and that she misses me. I tell her about the mean girls at school. She asks if they're like Tess. I tell her worse. She says she is so coming to visit me at school. She says that she is about to release something really big so her name is going to be huge! I tell her about how I was thinking about becoming Demi. She says to do what my hearts says. I also tell her that Shane just called me. She says that she has seen him around. She told me that he even asked about me. He told her that he never wanted to go out with Melanie that the record company made him. He didn't really like her. She was mean and didn't care about other people's feelings.

I felt a little bit guilty. I told Caitlin that I would call her later and I think I should call Shane. She said it was okay and good luck. We hung up. I sat there for a few minutes before calling Shane. He answered. I said hello. He said hi.

Me: " I got your call."

Him: " I know. I am sorry."

Me: " okay."

Him: " what's wrong?"

Me: " why do you think there is something wrong?"

Him: " Mitch, I know you. Something is bothering you."

Me: " yes. There is something bothering me but what do you care?"

Him: " I love you. I really do. When I was with her, I wasn't happy you make me happy. I didn't want to even date her in the first place. The record company made me."

Me: " that's right. You always blame someone else. You know what I am done. I loved you and you never called me back and forgot that I even existed. I am beyond tired of your drama Shane Grey... Don't call me again."

Him: " Mitch, please. I love you!"

I hung up on him. I throw my phone at the wall it shattered into pieces. Great now my phone is broken. Mom came into my room when she heard a loud noise. I told her that I talked to Shane and threw my phone at the wall. I told her that I wanted to be alone. She told me that if I needed anything to just yell. I said okay and she walked away. I closed my door and locked it. I leaned up against the door and slide down. I sat against the door crying.

I think I lost my best friend since kindergarten, my boy friend and had a really bad day at school, how could this day get any worse? I look in the mirror. I know what I must do know. Goodbye Mitchie! Hello Demi! I take all of my Mitchie clothes and stick them in a garbage bag. I tell my mom the choice I have made and she is okay with it. My mom tells me that she will go to court tomorrow and change her name and pull me out of school. I thank her again. I go back to my room and sit on my bed. I get a video call on my laptop. It was from sierra.

Me: " hey."

Her: "hi."

Me: " what's wrong?"

Her: " Mitch, I don't think we should be friends anymore. "

Me: " what? Why?"

Her: " I am sorry Mitchie. I have to go. "

Wow. I lost my best friend for good now. I was wrong. Today just got worst. I have nothing to keep me as Mitchie. I am now going to become Demi Lovato. I will be the girl who doesn't care about who talks smack. The girl who is confident. The girl who works as hard as she can and doesn't give up. The girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. I will become everything I've always wanted to become. I miss my dad. I can't believe he is dead. I wish he never got on the plane. This year sucked. Lets see what has happened: my dad passed died, I am no longer friend with Sierra or Shane. This year wasn't all bad though.

I think brown liked my mom. I think when we go back to camp rock. Oh yes. I am going. My mom got an offer to come back so we will. They will go out.

He would make my mom happy. I see the way he looks at her when we were at camp. Oh! What if they get married? That means I would be related to Shane Grey! Nooo! Wow. I need not to jump to conclusions. What would happen if I somehow forgave him? Would we be friends again? Would we date again? Who knows? I can't believe I am so close to making my dreams come true! I look at my alarm clock. It is now seven ten. Mom yells saying that it is dinnertime so I go down and eat. She made tacos. I sit down and we dig in. I ask her about her day. She says it was fine. We make small talk for a bit before she says, " are you sure you sure you want to become Demi?" I say, " yes. I want this." she says, " okay. Do you want a double life." I knew by saying yes I had a lot of responsibilities. I said, " yes." She said okay, so we wont change our names yet." I thank her. I finish eating and clean my plate. I put it in the dishwasher and I hug mom. She has been so strong since dad died. We go to the living room and watch some TV. Nothing is really on. We end up going to bed early.

Authors note: so in this chapter not much happens. It's more about Mitchie's decision. She calls Shane back. We will get to him later. There is a lot more to come.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Didn't forget you but you did**

Chapter 5

Authors note: hello! So I have had the worst writers block ever. So please review! I worked hard on this chapter. Please

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rockWarning: there is a fight, cussing, and brief self-harmMitchie's pov

I lay on my bed for a while before falling asleep. Wake up at my usual time and go to my closet. I pick out a cute outfit. I chose my `purple skinny jeans and a green tank top. I grabbed my yellow half shirt and put it on over the tank top. I grabbed my blue converse and laced them up. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I then applied my make up. I chose a bright color and a pink lip-gloss. I looked awesome!

I went to the kitchen and ate some frozen waffles for breakfast. I brushed my teeth and watched some TV. The news came on. The reporter started talking about some Internet stuff. She then went on to talk about a video that has been popular lately. They then played the clip. I stared at the TV in shock! That was me! I ran to my mom's room and told her what I saw. She hugged me and smiled. The clip ended and the reporter said, " wow. That girl has a lot of talent. I hope that one day we will meet her and get to hear what it is like to be on the other side of this fame." My jaw dropped. I was sort of famous! It was now six fifty so I decided I had enough time to make a video. I grabbed my wig and put it on. I put on a robe so no one knew what I was wearing. I turned on my camera and said my response. I turned the camera off and took the wig and robe off. It was now seven ten. I made sure everything was in my bag and said goodbye to my mom. I headed towards school. I got to school early. I set a few things in my locker and cleaned it up a bit. I walked to homeroom and sat down. I waited for the announcements to begin. I sat at my desk board. It was a good five minutes into homeroom when a " popular" kid walked up to me and said, " why are you wearing so much make up whore? No one likes you. You're not pretty. You are so ugly." I felt like crap because their words hurt but I still said, " oh and who are you to talk?" she slapped me. I stood up and punched her in the stomach. Really hard too, if I may say so. She made a noise and walked away. Right before she left for good she said, " you will regret this Bitchie, you will regret this." I ignored her words and sat down in my seat again. The whole class was staring at me. It was awkward. I could tell that ms. Jones purposely wasn't paying attention when I punched that girl because she heard what she said to me.

Homeroom finally ended and I went to first period. I got a few dirty looks and whispers and snickers said when I would walk past someone. All my classes went by in a blur. It was finally lunchtime. I got my lunch and sat at the table in the back of the cafeteria. I sat there for a few minutes before starting to eat my lunch. Moments later, a few really mean kids walked up to me. " Why are you eating you fat whore? You're not getting any skinner. You're over wait and ugly. Face it. You're a fat loser. No one likes YOU! You should just kill yourself. No one cares about you."

The whole cafeteria was staring at me. I stood up and punched that girl square in the jaw. One of her friends came at me. She pulled my hair really hard. I bit her wrist and kicked her in the shin. She hit me in the cheek with her fist. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. I hit her in the nose. She screamed in pain. She then hit me in the head with her bag. I hit her again. She hit me in the head. The world began to swirl. I fell to the ground. Someone kicked me over and over. The world then began to go black. I no longer felt the kicking but someone shaking me. The pain in my ribs was intense. I closed my eyes and fell into bliss unconsciousness.

I woke up in a bright room. I looked around the room and saw my mom asleep in the bed beside me. I smiled. I fell back asleep. I woke up in the morning. I saw her awake. She saw that I was awake and said, " baby girl, don't scare me like that again!" I told her that I am sorry. She said that another student recorded the whole entire fight. The other girl did get in trouble but I threw the first punch. The girl's parents wanted to press charges. Since there was video evidence, the girl would get attempt murder for kicking someone in the head while they were on the ground. And apparently, in this state it is illegal to bully other students. So she and several others will get in trouble. The nurse came through and changed my IV. The doctor came through a bit later and said that I could be released in a few hours. I had apparently broken three ribs, a black eye and a concussion. I was released from the hospital a little bit later. Mom took me home.

I sat on my bed. I took out my laptop and made a video call to Caitlin. I told her what happened. She was glad that I kicked butt. She said that she showed my video to her producer and that they wanted me. I was excited. She said that her producer wanted to meet me. She told her producer that she went to school with Demi and they were best friends until Demi moved and was home schooled. And when she saw the video she knew it was her best friend from her childhood.

I thanked her over and over. She laughed and said she had to go. We ended our chat. I sat on my bed for a bit longer. I knew that I couldn't make a video until my black eye was gone so I decided to write some more songs. I wrote about the bullying, what I felt and how I coped. I wrote about my relationship with Shane. I wrote about my life. I wrote until I couldn't write. I sat on my bed. I thought about everything. I feel so alone. Like I am almost invisible. The only people who saw me were the bullies. I feel so lost. What did I do to get people to hurt me?

I starred at my desk. There was a pair of scissors there. I know that cutting is "bad". I starred at them for a bit before grabbing them and going to the bathroom. I told my mom I was taking a shower. I locked the door and turned on the shower. I sat on the toilet holding the scissors before putting the blade to my wrist. I slid the blade across my wrist. It actually relieved my pain. I cleaned up the cut and took a shower. I went back to my room and put on a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt. I pulled my hair back and lay on my bed. I fell asleep.

Authors note: I think I am going to end this chapter here! Please tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Remember: bullying isn't cool. It doesn't make you superior. How would you feel if some one called you hurtful names? I didn't like it. Yep. That's right. I was bullied. It wasn't a good part of my life. It made me stronger though. It gave me some problems but in the end it changed me. I didn't let what they said hurt me. It did hurt but I ignored them. I didn't let one person ruin my day. Please don't bully others.


	6. Chapter 6

Didn't forget you but you did chapter six

Authors note: I am so sorry this is late! I know it's been awhile but I have had severe writers block and life got to crazy to handle everything. I had to take a short break but I am back and going to get back on track.

I don't own camp rock. Sadly

Mitchie's point of view

**Dream/ memory Mitchie has**:

_Shane! You're so silly. Get back here! Give me back my shoes! Nope! Never! Shane yelled back. I chased him around my house and finally caught up to him. I cornered him into giving me my red high tops back. I tackled him. He started to tickle me. I playfully slapped him. He continued to tickle me. He then leaned towards me and kissed me passionately. It was one of the best kisses ever! Also one of our last. Three weeks after that, he had to return to the tour. He promised to call everyday and skype me every other day. That only lasted a month out of the eight-month world tour. I haven't heard from him since then until I posted my Youtube video. _

_**Next dream**_

" _You ugly whore. No one likes you!" " No one will ever like you." " Bitchie Mitchie" several voices said. They continued to chant those sayings over and over. Sierra was there. She was one of the people saying mean things. Shane walked up to me and said, " I never loved you. I wanted to play with your feelings. I don't and never did love you. I hate you Mitchie! Don't ever talk to me again. Why don't you just kill your self? No one cares except your stupid mom. Then again she probably pities you." I cried. I ran out of the cafeteria. I ran home. _

_**End of dreams**_

I woke up painting and very sweaty. I sat up. I looked at the clock. It was three Am. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I poured my self some water and thought about my dreams. I know Shane can be a total jerk but I don't think he would ever say something like that to me. Would he? I sat in the kitchen for a few more minutes before heading back to bed. I lay in bed for ten minutes before falling back asleep. I sleep in a peaceful slumber. I wake up this time when my alarm clock goes off. I drag my self out of bed with a slight headache.

I head to the bathroom to take a very quick shower. I get out and dry my hair. I head back to my room to pick out some clothes to wear. I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans with my red converse. I grab a black long sleeve shirt and put it on. I head to the bathroom and do my make up quickly. I run down stairs and eat breakfast. I brush my teeth and grab my book bag and turned on the TV. It was now six fifty. I turn on the TV and flip to the news channel. The paparazzi stated that one of connect threes member was seen going to the airport in Los Angles then seen leaving a airport in Maine.

I turned the TV off. I sat in the living room for a few more minutes. I heard a knock at the door but ignored it. The knocking continued. I stood up silently and walked to my room. I then grabbed my wig and put it on. I then ran to the door. My suspicions were correct. Standing right in front of me we the one and only Shane Grey. I looked at him and said, " can I help you?" he gave me a look then said, " who are you? Does Mitchie live here?" I replied, " Mitchie doesn't live here anymore." he sighed then said, " When did she move? Do you know where she lives? I told him, " she moved about three months ago. I don't know where she lives nor do I care. Sorry." Then slammed the door shut in his face.

To be honest, it felt awesome. He knocked on the door again. I don't know why but I answered the door again. He looked at me and then said, " You look like the girl on those videos. Are you her?" I answered, " I don't know am I?" he rolled his eyes then said, " Are you?" I nodded. He then said, " You really should get signed. What's your name?" I say, " my name is Demi and I think I am about to get signed by a friend of a friend." he nodded then apologized for pounding on the door at seven in the morning. And he left. I closed the door and slide down the wall. I cried. He really didn't remember me. Like he knows my voice but not my face. He dated me for like one year! How do forget the one you loves face? I composed my self and went to the bathroom to fix my makeup. I finished getting ready again and took off my wig. I put it back in my room and then I put on a hat and grabbed my bag. I grabbed my keys and walked to school. I barely made it before final bell. I guess I spent too much time in the bathroom. I quickly went to my seat in homeroom and sat down. Time went by quickly. The day went by fast. It was now time to go home. The bell rang and everyone left. I walked home and thought to my self.

_I thought about how Shane knew my voice but not my face. All I did was change my hair color! Seriously? I know he knows my voice. I told him my name was Demi! I guess I really am going to have to become her. How about instead of becoming her, I am she. No faking it. I will be Demi to the world but Mitchie to my mom and at school. I am really going_ to do _this!_ I was around the block from my house when Nancy and her little crew pulled aside and followed me. They started saying profanities and cruel things. One girl even said, " why did we Shane Grey standing in your yard at seven in the morning"? I ignored her. _Wow they must really have no life because they are stalking me. Wow. _I continued to walk. They followed me. One girl grabbed her giant red soda and threw it at me. Another girl threw her soda at me and so did another. I continued to ignore them. They taunted me all the way home. One of Nancy's boy toys took out a cartoon of eggs and started to throw them at me. One person went as far to throw flour at me. It reminded me of when I first met Shane Grey. He was a jerk with an attitude the size of France. I later learned how sweet and romantic he could be. He still had his "rock star" attitude. I always teased him and told him he was a pop star. Like seriously where did these people get all this food? I walked to my house and grabbed the garden hose. I made sure that they didn't see me grab the hose then turned it on the hardest water pressure would go and sprayed her. I got the inside of her convertible mustang wet. Especially her. Her make up was running down her face. The guys were laughing. She was pissed. Her boyfriend Sean got out of the car and came up to me. He slapped me and punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees. He then hit be again. The world started to spin a bit. He ran and got back in his car. Little did I know who was watching?

Authors note: why hello there! I am sooo sorry it's been so long! I have been extremely busy with school! I left off with a cliffhanger! So review to find out what happens next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 7

Authors note: hello! I love the response I got from the last chapter! I am glad to see that you all like the drama. So here is the next chapter!

I don't own camp rock

Nate pov

I can't believe that! How could those kids be so mean to Mitchie! She is so nice and friendly. Oh my god, I need to help her. I ran to her yard from my previous hiding spot (in my car across the street) and ran to her. She was on her knees trying to stand up. I helped her up. She looked up to see me. She saw who I was and pulled me into her house quickly. She locked the door and then said, " hi Nate. Can I help you with anything?" I shook my head and said, " Any reason why my brother came back to the hotel we are staying at really sad and depressed?" she looked at me and said, " I don't know." I gave her a look and she still said she didn't know. I gave her a silly look then she said, " Okay, okay I know why." I told her to explain. She looked away and said, " I told him I didn't live here. He came here this morning looking for Me." " how did you tell him you didn't live here if you do?" I said. She sighed and said, " I didn't. Demi did. " Who's Demi?" I asked. She looked away and said, " Me. I have an alter ego. Like Hannah Montana." I gave her a questioning look.

" I wanted to become someone else. I am the girl who posted those videos on youtube singing. In the video and online I am the person who I have dreamt of being but was to scared to become. She helps me have more confidence and I still get to have a normal life." I nodded. She then said, " You will not tell Shane of you seeing me or about Demi. Do you understand me?" I nodded quickly. She sometimes scares me. I then asked, " will you tell me about what happened before I came up to you?" she sighed then said, " they bully me. They beat me, steal my stuff, tease me and say the most hurtful things. My ex-best friend is one of them. She left me to be popular." She cried. I gave her a hug.

She composed her self and said, " it's awful but it's my life. Every dam day I take their bullshit and try to ignore them. They go out of their way to make my life a living hell. At least as Demi, I had someone whom everyone loved and thought had talent. The people at school say I cant sing and am tone deaf." " Mitchie, you are one of the best singer I have ever heard. You're better than me. I think I know what we should do." I said to her. She said, " please let it not be a totally horrible plan that will get me in trouble." I laughed and said, " my plan is to introduce you to my record company as Demi since you love being her. I would prefer you to go by Mitchie because it is who you are and who my brother loves." She turned away. Dam. I had to bring that up. She walked away a bit and said, " Why did we lose contact? Why?" I said with a calm voice, " first of all, my brother is the biggest idiot alive, secondly he didn't want to… the record company didn't want him dating a "no body", thirdly… did I mention he is the biggest moron ever?" she laughed and said, " he could've called. At least explained or said good-bye. He hurt me so bad. Does he hate me?"

I looked at her and said, " Mitch, he could never hate. No matter how much he tried he could never hate you. My dad took his phone for two months, deleted your number from all of our phones and said if we contacted you in any way then we would be in so much trouble and they would punish us. At every show when we closed with gotta find you I would see him tear up. After the show he would go to his dressing room and cry. He put on a strong face for the world but when he was with Jason and me or alone, he was the guy we knew at camp or when was alone, he would cry. It was heart breaking to see such a strong guy cry because he missed the girl he loves." She cried and hugged me.

She apologized over and over again into my shoulder. I hugged her. I asked her if she would like to see Shane. She mumbled something that sounded like a no. I said okay. I had a feeling that she still had feelings for him but was trying so hard to forget them. She then spoke, " why does life hate me?" I hugged her even tighter and said, " life doesn't hate you Mitch, its only testing you. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She laughed and said, " I guess I never thought of it like that before. Thanks Nate."

She smiled. It was a true smile. Her stomach growled. She laughed. I suggested that we get something to eat. She asked where I wanted to go but I told her that it was my treat. She didn't want me to pay for her but she finally agreed to let me. She is so stubborn like Shane. She changed clothes (her clothes were dirty) and put on a wig. She wanted me to meet Demi. I put on a pair of sunglasses and a hat and we left her house.

I honestly did like Demi but I like Mitchie more. She told me how she wants to change her name and actually die her hair. She wants to leave her painful school life behind her. I told her how I like her they way she was. We went to the mall and went shopping. I thought some retail therapy would do her good. Mitchie being Mitchie said she could pay for what she bought but I made sure I paid before she even could pull out here wallet. We spent about three hundred dollars total and went to twenty-seven stores total. We laughed and had fun trying on stuff. She was always such a comedian. She wasn't paying attention so I took a video of her being silly.

I was glad to see her happy. That happiness didn't last much longer when the paparazzi found me. We were in the food court when I saw paparazzi pulling out cameras. I told Demi my suspicions. We made sure when we called each other by different names. I was Nick and she was Demi. We made sure we couldn't be noticed but they always find me.

Demi suggested that we leave. I took out my phone and called my secretary guard. I told him to stay at the hotel but I am starting to regret that decision. I told him to meet us at Mitchie's house and not to tell Shane where he was going. We left the food court. Demi took me into a wig store and bought me a girl wig. She then took me to a bathroom and told be to put on some clothes she bought. I gave her a your crazy look but she insisted. I put on the clothes and then the wig. She then put make up on me. It was awful. She made sure I looked like a girl.

I have to admit I was pretty hot as a girl. Demi then handed me a hat and sunglasses. We got all the way back to the car unnoticed. When I was driving she took a picture. She asked for my phone. I don't know why but I gave it to her. She told me to talk in an accent when she says too. She also asked if Shane's car was in the repair shop. I told her yeah. She then dialed a number. I then realized we were prank calling someone. She said into the phone, " hello this is patty from California motors, I am here to inform you there has been an incident with you car being repaired.' I heard Shane freak out on the other line. She then continued, " You see, some man came in here claiming to be your uncle and took your car. I was just informed that he is a wanted felon and he stole you car. Fortunately we have a lead on who it was. Your car will be returned soon but under two conditions." He said, " what? Why?" she laughed and said, " first of all you need to get rid of that skunk you call a girlfriend and second of all you shouldn't give up on that girl who you used to date. She really loved you. She's gone now and you will pay." She said it so creepy I got kind of scared. She told me to speak. I then said, " Mitchie is gone and its all YOUR fault." I felt guilty for being so mean to my brother but we were having fun. We then yelled into the phone, " you just got told…by the way your car is fine jerk," and hung up. I could tell he was upset. It wasn't the nicest thing to do but it was something we had to do. I don't like his girl friend. I pretended to like her. She is mean, selfish and has no sense of humor and acts like a total rich girl who is queen. She is basically worse then Tess. Tess is nicer than her and Tess still has her attitude but dam that girl is meaner than Tess. I told Demi this.

NO pov

The two talked about Shane's current girlfriend and about life. Nate told her about how his parents and Shane got in a huge fight. They pulled onto her street and into her driveway. Demi got out and waited for Nick to park the car. They went in the house. Nick tried to take his wig off but Demi told him to wait until Big Rob got there. He didn't want to but he did. She took a ton of pictures. They posed around and took three hundred pictures. Big Rob got there ten minutes later. Demi showed him Nate. He laughed and asked, " Dude what did you get yourself into?" Nate sighs and said, " I don't know but do I look hot?" Rob laughed and said, " I am not answering that." Mitchie handed him some makeup remover and took of his makeup. He took of the wig and complained that it was itchy. Nate then told her, " I want you signed to a record company. As Mitchie or as Demi but I want you signed." She told him how Caitlin was talking to her producer.

He was about to leave when a police officer knocked on the door. Demi got up and answered the door. The police officer said, " I am looking for a Michelle Torres. Does she live here?"

Authors note: do you like my cliffhanger? I do! I thought about having shame be the one who saw her get beat up but I thought Nate would be a better decision. I have a plan. Until next time!

Do to make sure all is clear here is a list of events from this chapter

Nate finds Mitchie

They talk for a while

They go shopping; Mitch goes out dressed as Demi.

They get seen so Demi dressed Nate as a girl

Big rob comes to Mitchie's

Big rob knows Mitchie is Demi

A cop comes to Mitchie's door asking for her.

**end of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 8

**Authors note: I absolutely love the response I got from the last chapter! I love reviews! I feel like I finally got a good story. I guess no one likes my other stories but who cares as long as they like this one**!

I don't own camp rock

Previously…

_A police officer said," I am looking for a Michelle Torres. Does she live here?" _

No pov

Mitchie answered yes. Let me go get her. She ran upstairs and took of her wig and pulled on a coat. She then came down stairs looking totally different then when she went up. She then said, " hi. I am Michelle Torres. Can I help you officer?" the officer said, " I am very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but your mother was involved in a car accident." Mitchie felt dizzy. Nate saw her lose her balance so he caught her right before she fell. He helped her to the couch. She then said, " is…is she o…okay? What hospital is she at" the officer then said, " I am very sorry to say that she did not make it. She however did tell us to tell you something. She told me to tell you that she wanted you to forgive the boy Shane and she wants you to live your dreams, she loves you." Mitchie broke down crying. Nate held her and rocked her back and fourth. The officer than said, " since you are now seventeen and a half and have no living guardian, you will be given your Adult rights. All you have to do is show up at court on the date we will give you and you will be given your rights but until then you will be placed in foster care." Mitchie cried more. When Nate heard that she had no living guardian he then knew that Mitchie has no one.

Nate held her as she cried. The officer said that since the house was paid off completely that it would be given to her when she is eighteen. She cried even more since she knew that she had no one left. Nate told her that he is there for her. The officer than said, " since your birthday is in two weeks that means you will not be in foster care very long. Which is a good thing." She continued to cry. The officer said, " I give my condolences to you and hope everything turns out in your favor." He was about to leave when Nate asked if he could talk to him. Nate asked if Big rob could sit with her. He nodded and switched places. Nate then took the officer into another room and asked him, " I have a few things to ask you." The officer nodded and said, " ask away." Nate nodded and said, " if I have on video someone being beaten and harassed by others could there be any legal action?" the officer said, " if you witnessed someone being beaten and had it on video you could press charges as long as the victim steps forward also." Nate nodded again then asked, " is there anything I can do to keep her from going into foster care?"

The officer said, " well you could adopt her if you were over the age of twenty one." Nate mumbled crap I'm eighteen under his breathe. He then said, " If I had an older brother who could adopt her and he was old enough could he?" the officer replied, " yes. If he has no felonies or arrest warrants." Nate smiled then said, " how long would it take for the papers to be signed and everything sorted out?" " Well it could take anywhere from two days to a month and if that's the case, she would already be an adult." The officer replied.

Nate thanked the officer and he left. Nate returned to the room to see Mitchie trying to regain composure. He switched seats with Big Rob again and held Mitchie. Nate's phone started to ring. He asked rob to switch again. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and accepted the call.

Normal font- Nate

_Italics-Shane_

Hello?"

" _Dude where are you?"_

"I'm with a friend."

" _The paparazzi saw you at the mall with that girl. Who is she Nate?"_

" She's a friend."

" Yeah right. Whatever, _I need you back at the hotel. We're flying back to L.A in two hours."_

" Yeah about that. I can't make it back, something important came up."

" _Important my ass. I bet your screwing that girl you were seen with today."_

" For your information, that girl's mom just died."

" _Good for her."_

" You are such an ass Shane. Are you drunk?"

" _For a matter of fact I'm more than drunk… I'm wasted and twisted. Its nice."_

" Dam it Shane. Where are you?"

" _I'm at this club. Its nice.'_

" Ask some one where you are."

" _Fine. Your no fun."- **Asks random person-**_

" _I'm at the rooftop."_

" Okay. Stay right there I am going to send Big Rob to come get you."

"…_Fine, I will stay but you're the biggest party pooper ever!"_

" I got to go Shane. I am sending him there. You better be there when he gets there of I am kicking your butt."

" _Fine_."

"Bye."

-End of call. –

Nate hit the end button with extra force. He calmed himself and walked out of the bathroom. He told Big rob to go pick Shane up from a club and take him to the hotel. Nate held Mitchie. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Nate gave her a glass of water and told her that she needed to drink it. She did. She stopped cry and sat there. She was so still it looked like a statute. He looked at her. Her eyes were red but she was no longer crying. It was like she was in her own world. Nate tried to get her to come to her sense but she didn't. He started to get worried. He remembered he had the number for the tour doctor. He called her and asked what to do. The doc. said that if she doesn't come to her senses soon take her to the doctor office. She also said to make sure she still ate and drank water. He thanked her and hung up. Twenty minutes later Mitchie finally came to her senses. She cried a bit more. Rob came back saying that Shane was twisted and wasted. He put him on the plane and flew him back to LA with the other guard. Nate called Jason and told him he needed to come over. Mitchie realized that when the paparazzi saw Shane, they hadn't seen Jason or Nate. Nate then told her that since Jason was old enough, he could legally adopt her and since it was Jason, he would love to have Mitchie in the family. Mitchie told Nate, " if I and Shane ever dated again…. not saying that I would necessarily date him again, if Jase did adopt me then wouldn't that make him my uncle and that would be incest?"

Nate chuckled and said, "I didn't think of it that way and if you did become Demi permanently, Jase can adopt Mitchie but we wont tell Shane that it is you." Rob walked over and said, " how about this, I adopt her and that ends all issues." Mitchie said, " Are you sure? I mean would you really want to take in a teen age girl?" he replied, " I think that since you need someone to adopt you and I am willing to do so. And I have several teenage nieces and don't think you will be a huge handful since your older." She got up and hugged Rob over and over.

Authors note: hello! I thought I would update since it's been awhile. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve but please do it in a nice way. I am human and have feelings. Tell me what you the reader would think would happen next or would like to see happen. I really want your opinion on this. So please review! Thanks! Have a nice week!

-Californiagirl26


	9. Chapter 9

Didn't forget you but you did chapter nine

**Authors note: hello! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. I had a lot of school stuff going on. Most of the craziness is over but some is still there. And I have a message: please don't bully others. There is no reason to do it. It doesn't make you smarter, prettier or superior. Please stop. Bullying has several forms. There is physical, which is hitting or punching. Emotional is calling names. Rumors.** **Spreading lies or secrets is a form of bullying. Cyber bullying, which is saying pretty much anything about a person on the Internet or text messaging. I thought I would share this with you. Now onto the story! **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own camp rock or any thing associated with it or Disney channel.

Nate's pov

Mitchie hugged Rob over and over. I cannot believe he would do that for her and me. When I say for Me, I mean Shane and me. Mitchie was the older sister I never had and wished I had. She also made Shane happy when they were dating. I hope this is a good idea. I looked at Mitch. She was still crying but on a lesser scale. I decided it was time to say what was on my mind, " Mitch, I don't think you should become Demi. What I mean is that even if you did, what would it do?" she sighed and looked down, " I would want to have a normal life in school but also get to be Demi. I would be living a double life. Not to be cliché and compare this to Hannah Montana or anything but that's basically what I would be doing. Living a double life." I let out a small laugh and said, " it does sound like Hannah Montana." She laughed and said, " at least I don't look like a Jonas brother or what ever that kids name is on Disney channel." I laughed and said, " WHY does every one say that?" rob laughed and answered this time, " Because you know its true man." I chuckled. I saw Mitchie smile a small smile. Mitchie then said, " So I could legally stay Mitchie Torres but in the Hollywood world I can be Demi Lovato?" Rob said, " If I get legal custody, why not?" I sighed. I knew that if she was determined to get what she wanted, she would get what she wanted." She is getting what she wanted. It was about half and hour since I called Nate. I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered the door.

I let him in. he hugged me. Wow. Some things never change, even when he is my older brother. He said, " Nate, doesn't Mitchie live here?" I nodded. He continued on and said, " but I thought Shane said she didn't live here?" I nodded. I could tell he was confused so I said, " Mitchie's mom died today. Mitchie did live here but she wont anymore." He nodded. He started to cry. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, " hug Mitchie. She's the one who needs it." He nodded and let go and hugged her. She sniffled and hugged him back. He also whispered soothing words into her ear. I told him about how Rob was going to adopt her since both her parents died. Jason hugged her again after I told him about both her parents being dead. I told Jason that I also had something to tell him or rather show him. I nodded and Mitchie stood up and walked to her room. She put her wig on and came back down stairs. Jason looked confused so I told him this, " Jason, meet Demi. Demi meet Jason." He nodded and looked confused so I continued on and said, " Mitchie lives a double life… Mitchie is Demi." He nodded then asked, " why?"

This time she spoke up and said, " I am the girl with the most hits on youtube. I am that girl. I created Demi so I could still be Mitchie and not get any drama from the girls at school. The bully Me." he looked down then walked over to her and hugged her. He then said, " So is like Demi going to be mega famous and Mitchie will be the girl not in the spotlight?" she nodded. He then said, " but you were in the spotlight when you and Shane dated. Why go to the trouble of becoming some one your not?" she looked like what Jase said hurt her. I decided to speak up quickly and say, " what he means to say is why do you want to be famous as Demi and not Mitchie?" she sighed and said, " I want to leave the pain in the past. Mitchie was bullied, her parents are DEAD and its just to painful to continue on as someone I don't want to be." I spoke again and said, " you can't just forget everything. It will still be here when you're not Demi. It will always be there. Hopefully it will go away."

I looked at my phone and noticed it was almost nine o'clock. "We were supposed to have a meeting in the morning but I think we should cancel." Jason stated. Mitchie said that we should go and she wasn't important. I interrupted her and said, " Mitch. You are the most important thing right now. Want it or not but we are going to be here every step of the way." She cried again. I hugged her. Jason hugged her also. We sat on her couch for several minutes hugging. She quickly tried to compose her self again. We told her that it was okay to cry. She said that it was a sign of weakness. We told her that crying is what makes you human. It shows you that you have emotion and its okay to cry.

She let it all out. She when finished crying she stood up and excused her self to the bathroom. When she returned she wasn't wearing her wig she was also in her pajamas. It was nine thirty. I called my parents and told them me and Jason would have to cancel the meeting. They said it was for the better since Shane came home twisted. I told them that I would explain everything later. Once I was done, I stood up walked into Mitchie's kitchen. I opened the fridge and got a soda out. I opened it and poured some in a glass. I then gave some to Mitch, Jase and Rob. I drank it then put my glass in the sink and went back to the living room. I knew since she hadn't eaten since when we were at the food court that she had to be hungry. I excused my self and wandered back into the kitchen to find something for her to eat. I found some pizza, spaghetti, burgers and macaroni. I figured that if I gave her food that her mom made recently it might make her cry since her mom could no longer cook ever again because she was dead. I decided to make something easy and good. I made her an omelet and some toast. I handed her the plate. She smiled and thanked me. She ate it slowly. When she finished it was well past nine fifty. She yawned. I told her to go to bed and that we would be here in the morning. She went upstairs and got some blankets and pillows for Rob. I slept in the guest room with Jase and rob slept on the fold-a-bed couch.

**Mitchie's pov**

I crawled into bed and lay there. I finally drifted asleep after sitting there for a while. I was asleep when I had a bizarre dream.

_Hey baby girl. I want you to follow your dreams. I want you to become Demi Lovato. I want you to follow your dreams and never give up no matter how hard it gets. I love you. Don't let what those awful kids say hurt you. You are strong. I've always wondered how you could be so strong. I guess you got that from your father. I am going to heaven. I will see your father when I get there. He came to me when I was dying. I wasn't scared. I am so sorry to leave you all alone. Trust Nate and Jason. They want to help you and want what's best for you. Don't get discouraged .I know Shane misses you. Don't hurt him. In the end he will be there for you. You have no idea how much he really loves you. Please baby girl… don't push them away. I have to go now but I want you to now this: I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL. Behave and don't change. Only change for the better. I love you. Good-bye. _

I screamed. I don't want you to leave. No mommy. Don't leave me alone in this big scary world. Please mommy, don't go. Don't go away. I don't want you to. Please.

I woke up to someone shaking me. Nate was standing beside my bed shaking my shoulder. He looked at me and asked if I was okay. I asked him, "What's wrong?" he said that they woke up to me screaming and crying. I apologized. They said it was okay. I explained my dream to them. They hugged me. We all believed that my mom had contacted me through my dream before moving on to a higher realm or something. Nate sat on the edge of my bed singing to me until I fell asleep. My alarm clock when off at six. I got up and snuck into my closet to get some clothes to change into. I grabbed my purple converse and my red skinny jeans and a white baby doll blouse shirt. I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I let the water run down my back as I tried to forget the events of the last day. I finished my shower and changed.

I sat on the toilet seat lid holding my knife. I debated with actually using it or just admiring it. I knew that my mom would be upset with me. I know that Nate would be upset with me. Would Shane care? I still love him but I don't think I forgive him for forgetting me. I hid the knife somewhere were no one would find it. I dried my hair then straightened it. I then applied a bit of my makeup.

I made sure I looked okay. I laced up my shoes and snuck down stairs. I made breakfast. I was in the middle of making something when someone snuck up behind me and covered my eyes and said, "Guess who?" I said I don't know. Nate? They replied, " no Jason." I replied: oh. Good morning Jase." He replied back saying morning. I reminded him to be quiet since the others were not up yet. He kept quiet. I made us something to eat. I looked at the clock. It read seven o'clock. I turned on the TV to watch the news. They talked about the weather and the latest gossip. They talked about how Nate grey was seen with a mystery girl. They didn't talk too much about it but they brought it up. My cheeks went red. A few minutes later they talked about my mom. I did not know they were going to bring her up.

_In other news today, we mourn the loss of a great chef. Connie Torres was killed in an accident yesterday. She left behind a daughter and a legacy of great cooking. We were told that the car that hit her car fled the scene immediately. The car was caught about ten blocks away by police. Her daughter was not in the car when she was hit. We were told that her husband died a year earlier from an accident. We send our hearts out to her seventeen-year-old daughter. There is no word yet of when there will be a funeral. There will be a public memorial for the chef. She worked at the local dinner for ten years before opening her own restaurant and her own cookbook. She may be gone but not forgotten. Her legacy of kindness and great cooking will last forever._

Jason sat by me and hugged me. I didn't cry this time though. I sat there looking at my feet. I looked at the clock at decided it was time for me to head to school. When I got up to leave, Nate came down stairs and said, " oh no you don't, you will not be returning to that horrible school a day after your mom died. You would have a giant target on your back for all those bullies. You don't deserve that." I told him, " please. I have to keep busy. If it makes you feel better than you can come with me…. in a disguise," I said with an evil smile. He replied, " oh no, I will not be wearing that scratchy, itchy wig ever again." I laughed and said, " then I WILL be going to school alone." he sighed and said, " how much time do we have and what's by cover story?" I replied, " goody boy. We have ten minutes." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to my room. I handed him a skirt and leggings, and a blouse. He put them on but he didn't want to. I then put my blonde wig on him and then did his makeup. He had a nice Smokey eye and red lipstick. He was lucky he didn't have a beard.

I then handed him a pair of shoes that would fit him. I was glad I bought an extra pair of heels that were too big. He looked at me as if I lost my mind. I handed them to him anyway. He put them on. I showed him to Jase and Rob. They almost didn't recognize him. We got in his car and drove to my school. I told him his story. He was my cousin from New York who is staying with me since my mom died. Her name was Alyssa Torres. She was eighteen and in 12th grade. She was transferring from a private tutor to a school. I grabbed another bag from my closet earlier and handed him it and said: wear. He groaned in protest but did it anyway.

When we got to my school we went to the office. He signed all the correct paper work got his schedule. He had every class with me. We still had two minutes before first period so we went to class early. I was excused for missing homeroom so I didn't get in trouble. Her (his) locker was next to mine. I put my bag in my locker and we headed to first period.

**Authors note: I am going to end this chapter here. In the next chapter we learn the adventures of Mitchie and Alyssa (Nate). So review to get the next chapter faster! **


	10. Chapter 10

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 10

Authors note: hello! So I guess you guys liked the last chapter? Can I get a few more reviews please? So if I get four or more reviews I will update way sooner! If you want more then you must review!

I don't own camp rock**Mitchie's pov**

When Alyssa (Nate) and me walked into class, I could feel every ones eyes on her and me. I walked to my seat in the back. The teacher announced that we had a new student and to be nice to her then told her to pick a seat. She picked a seat not to far from me. The teacher then started their lecture about radicals and exponents. I felt like the whole class was watching me, not even bothering to listen to the teacher. I ignored them for the most part. The period went by super slow. After class I met up with Alyssa and we headed to science. The teacher made the same speech the last one did about Alyssa. This time the teacher said she was going to switch seats with everyone since the class wont be quiet. She started with the left side of the class and moved slowly to the right side of the class. She got to my name and sat me in the middle of the class. It was okay with me until she chose my lab partner. She told Nancy to sit next to me. She then said, " Do not complain about who you are sitting next to." I kept quiet. Alyssa mouthed to me, " is she the Tess Tyler of school?" I mouthed, " worse. She makes Tess look like a toddler." She nodded.

Class finally ended at ten fifty- seven. We walked out of class and to our lockers. We put or bags inside and headed to the brunch lines. I scanned my ID and got a pop tart. Alyssa did the same. I showed her around the school and explained where everything was and where to find me if she needed me. when break ended I headed to my next class which was English. Alyssa had history. I showed her where her class was and then went to English. We learned about gerunds. I still have no idea what it is but it has to do with writing. We then filled out a worksheet and then corrected it. By the time we were done the class was over. My next class was music. I told Alyssa where to meet me so we could walk together. We met up and headed to class. The music teacher said the same thing as the other teachers did: be nice to the new girl and help her if she needs help. This time Alyssa couldn't sit by me. Since it was choir she had to sing for the teacher to be assigned a part. Most of the day she didn't talk so it wasn't a problem but now it was. The teacher wanted her to sing. Alyssa went to the piano in the corner of the room and started to play love bug by the Jonas Brothers.

_Called you for the first time yesterday._

_Finally found the missing part of me._

_Felt so close but your faraway._

_Left me without any thing to say._

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge and now I'm just breathe less._

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again._

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment._

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again._

_I can't keep your smile out of my mind (I cant get you out of my mind)._

_I think about your eyes all the time._

_Beautiful but you don't even try. (Don't even don't even try.)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find (find)._

_Now I'm speechless._

_Over the edge and just breath less._

_And I never thought I hit by this love bug again._

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday._

_Everything I wish would be._

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak._

_Hopeless, breathe less, baby cant you see (see). _

_Now I'm speech less, over the edge and just breathe less._

_I never thought I'd catch this love bug again (love bug again)._

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment._

_Man, I never thought I'd get hit with this love bug again._

_Ohhhh. _

_Love bug again._

_(Authors note: I tried to get the lyrics correct. I am pretty sure these are the lyrics, the wording may be off a little bit.)_

As she finished singing the class looked at her in awe. She stood up and went back to her seat quickly. The teacher said, " For a girl you have a low voice. At first I almost thought you were a boy but your obviously not. I would say you are definitely an alto. Do you play any instruments?" Alyssa nodded and said, " I play the guitar, piano, drums and clarinet." I laughed super quietly under my breath. I did not know Nate Grey played the clarinet. I will so have to bring this up later. He gave me a dirty look. I ignored him and sent him one back. We continued to do this while the teacher was writing on the board about half notes and sixteenth notes. The teacher turned around and caught us. We got in trouble. We had to "apologize" to each other. When class was over we went to our lockers. We laughed the whole entire way there. I asked if he made any new friends. He said he made a few. He opened his locker and put his bag inside. I held onto my bag. We headed to the cafeteria. I stood in line for ten minutes before ordering. I got a piece of pizza and water. Alyssa got a sandwich and some fruit. We headed to where I usually sat. We ate our food and talked about random things. He said something that made me smile and laugh.

Just then Nancy walked up to our table. I tried to ignore her and looked at the ground. Alyssa mumbled something under her breath that made me laugh. Nancy said, " Why are you laughing? The only person who could tolerate your lameness is dead. Why are you even alive? No one cares about you. Or at least some one who pretended to is dead. I feel bad for Alyssa. You cling to her for dear life. Alyssa, its not to late to join me and leave Bitchie all alone." Alyssa stood up and said, " why are you so mean to Mitchie? What did she ever do to you? And I would NEVER want to be friends with such a selfish whore like you for the record. So I think I will stay here with my friend and talk to someone who cares about my opinion." I smirked. She saw my smirk and said, " wow. Looks like you brainwashed another person. Don't worry. They'll be joining be and leaving you," she then grabbed someone's spaghetti and dumped it on my head, she then took a soda and poured it all over my shirt. I stood up and grabbed my bad and ran out of the cafeteria. I walked out of the school and sprinted up the street.

I got to my house not to long after. I unlocked the door. I noticed that Jason and Rob weren't there. I locked all the doors and set the alarm. I ran upstairs and got in the shower. I changed and then sat in the bathroom. I made sure the door was locked again and sat on the toilet. I grabbed my knife, which was hiding under the sink in the bathroom. I put it up to my wrist and cut my wrist. I didn't care that I would be disappointing people. I made two marks on my left wrist. I then sat there for a few more minutes before cleaning up the blood on my wrist. I carefully wrapped it in gauze then snuck out of the bathroom. I knew I was alone but I wasn't sure if any of the guys came in. I went to my room then locked the door. I changed and found a long sleeve shirt and put it on. I went down stairs to see Alyssa sitting on the porch. I opened the door and let her in. the first thing she said was, " that bitch had no right to say and do what she did to you. I finally understand why you wanted to become Demi. I am okay with you becoming her." I hugged him. And said, " thanks."

**Authors note: I think I am going to end this chapter here tell me whatcha think! What should happen next! I want your guys opinion! Thanks!**

**So to make sure you guys aren't confused…**

**Nate is Alyssa. Alyssa is Nate. They are the same person. Lol **

**-californiagirl26**


	11. Chapter 11

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 11

Authors note: hello! So I guess you guys like the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter! Remember to… review!

I don't own camp rock

No pov

The two walked into the house and locked the door. Mitchie took Nate's wig and make up off and gave him his regular clothes. They laughed. Nate mentioned how funny it was when he sang and the teacher was like, " you have a low voice for a girl." Mitchie burst out laughing and fell of the bed she was previously sitting on. She laughed a bit more before trying to gain her composure. She stood up and grabbed her laptop. Nate asked her what she was doing. She told him to shut up. He laughed. She turned her laptop on and waited it for it to load. She logged on to her skype account and called Caitlin. Nate wasn't sure if he should stay or leave. He was about to stand up when she said, " Stay. I need your help telling her what happened to my mom." He nodded and sat back down. Caitlin answered a few rings later. She was surprised to see Nate sitting next to me. Mitchie explained to her what happened to her mom. She felt bad.

Mitchie asked her if she could get that record deal. She said that she would try. Nate said that if she couldn't get her one then he could also try too. They talked about how much fun camp was and how they couldn't wait to go back. Mitchie then realized that she would have to pay for camp because her mom would never be able to cater again and that she had to call Brown and inform him of what happened to her mom. Nate told her that they would have every thing figured out when they returned. Mitchie had to go since it was dinnertime. That was the one thing she hated: they were both on different time zones. They said good-bye and hung up. Mitchie closed her laptop and put it back on her desk. Nate suggested that they call Brown soon and tell him. He picks up his phone and backs the call.

**Mitchie's** **pov**

Nate was making the call. I wanted him to tell Brown. I was done telling people for today. He made the call and talked to his uncle. He explained everything. He went down stairs and told him. He knew that I couldn't bare hearing the story again. I sat on my bed staring at my ceiling. I eventually fell asleep. I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. It was Nate. Surprise, surprise. He said that Jason and Rob got back not to long ago. They had gone out and got some stuff they would need and some food to make dinner. I got up and hugged Nate. I thanked him for being here for me. He said, " What are friends for?" I smiled and hugged him again. I pulled back and then walked around the room. I said, " What are we going to tell Shane?" Nate replied, " I don't know yet. He doesn't have to know does he?" I nodded and said, " Well we can say that Mitchie got put in foster care, no one has seen or heard from her. We can say that I contacted Brown to let him know. We will all know that I'm Demi but Shane WILL never know." He nodded and said, " I guess. But why do you want him to not know?" " I know it sounds evil but I do not want him trying to apologize to me just because he put me through hell. I still feel the pain he put me through then. I understand it wasn't his choice to lose contact but still." " Mitch, I understand that probably wont forgive him for a while but you do realize that what your doing hurts him too." I looked down and nodded. Jason came in saying that dinner was ready. We all headed down stairs and headed to the table. To say the food smelled delicious was an understatement! It smelt amazing! Rob and Jason made pasta and French bread. It looked good! We sat down and said grace then dove in. it was amazing! I was amazed! " I didn't know you guys could cook!" Jason said, " yeah. When you grow up with parents like ours, you learn a lot! And I mean a lot!"

We all laughed. When dinner was finished I cleaned up the plates and silverware. We all sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. We sat around talking about random stuff. When a tabloid show came on and started talking about Nate and the girl he was seen with in Maine, we cracked up laughing. We listened to what they had to say. Many people said I looked like the girl in the youtube video. They also said some not very nice things. Most people liked me though. They also mentioned the new trending topic on twitter. They shared some tweets. Some said, " Demi totally needs to get a record deal! She is amazing! #RecorddealforDemi" others that were not so nice said, " Demi is awful. She is a snobby b*tch who cant sing. She should die in a hole. #Demishouldntgetarecorddeal" I knew that not everyone would like me but sheepish. That was a little mean! I decided it was time to make another video. I dragged Nate and Jason upstairs and told them to pick a song for me to sing. I came out of the bathroom wearing my wig and a jacket. I wore some makeup and made sure I looked like Demi again. I got my camera and turned it on. I told the guys to go outside ad wait for my signal. I started the video and said, " hello everyone! I'm sorry there hasn't been a video in a while. I one of my best friends mom died. Her name was Connie. She was that famous chef. My heart goes out to her daughter. I have a special guest for this video! Will everyone please welcome… Nate and Jason Grey!

They came in and we talked. I then began to play my favorite song. I sang stronger by Kelly Clarkson. When I finished, we all sang a song together. We sang Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes. When we finished we said a few more things before ending the video. We edited a bit before posting it. I then got started on my homework. I did not have to do it but I did it anyways. I finished just before nine o'clock. I changed into my normal clothes and took off my Demi wig. I removed all the makeup and cleaned my face. I changed into my pajamas and said goodnight to the guys. I crawled into bed and got under the warm covers. I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**End of chapter! **

**Authors note: hello! So I guess this came out a little later than I would have planned. All I have to say is that midterms are horrible! So for two reviews, it will definitely be updated on its normal day. For three reviews a day earlier then scheduled. Five reviews then it will be updated two days before it's supposed to. Nine or ten reviews then I will update today. LOL! Can we do it? Yes we can! LOL! Have a lovely day! **

**-Californiagirl26**


	12. Chapter 12

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 12

Authors note: so I take it that y'all liked the last chapter! Sorry this is late! Life is being a roller coaster! I never know what's going to happen next! One minute I have free time the next I'm super busy! Oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock.

Mitchie's pov

My alarm clock went off. I shut it off. I slowly got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom half sleep. I cleaned up. I felt a bit better. I opened my closet and looked for something to wear. I picked out a pair of pink skinny jeans and a black polka dot shirt. I finished my outfit with a pair of toms that said, " carpe diem." I put a little bit of make up on and headed down stairs. Jason was already up. I sat down at the counter. He placed a plate with pancakes in front of me. I thanked him and put some butter and syrup on them. I ate them and placed my plate in the sink. I dragged Nate up to my room again. I gave him clean clothes. Boy clothes. He looked at me. I said, " you aren't going to school with me today. You have a meeting this morning with your record cable in LA."

He looked at me in disbelief. I ignored the look and walked out of the room so he could change. He came out a few minutes later. I walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen to grab my bag. I said bye to the guys and headed to school. I knew that Nate wasn't happy with me. I don't care. His band is important. He HAS to go to that meeting. I only hope he goes and doesn't pull some crazy stunt or something. I got to school ten minutes later. I dropped a few books into my locker and headed to homeroom. I thankfully hadn't seen Nancy or her evil minions yet. I sat down in my usual seat and waited for the day to begin. Morning announcements came on. They said what was today's schedule was, (AFBEDC) what was for lunch, sign for some after school clubs and spirit week was going to be next week and that Monday was Disney day, Tuesday was super hero day Wednesday was favorite band day Thursday was video game day and Friday was crazy hair day. I wrote down what Monday was and headed to algebra. The class felt like it seemed to take forever to end. It was second period when I had to be lab partners with Nancy.

I took my seat and waited for the teacher to give instructions for the experiment we were going to do. The teacher told person A (Nancy) to put chemical C into the vile. Person B (me) puts either chemical A or B into the same vile as vile C, but before you write down which your going to use and describe what you think the reaction is going to be, then draw out the molecule structure of the chemicals and predict the reaction with other chemicals. I write down my prediction and wait for Nancy to finish. As she finished, I put on safety glasses and waited for her to be ready. I carefully poured the chemical into the already filled vile. The reaction was cool! The chemicals started to smoke. It made a purple colored fog. I knew something was up. I saw Nancy smile an evil smile.

I knew something was up at that moment. I then heard KA BOOM. I jumped off my stool and onto the ground. The teacher said, " CLASS, please exit the room, it appears as we had a chemical reaction that started a fire. Please exit the room in a calm fashion. And cover your nose with a jacket or shirt. The fumes are very toxic." I grabbed my bag and covered my nose quickly. I felt a bit funny .the fire started small then grew, quickly growing in size. I felt someone push me towards the fire. I fell near the flames. I got up and tried to get away. I stood there terrified. I got on my hands and knees and tried to find my way out of the classroom. I got to the door. It was locked. I started to pound on the door. I yelled and screamed. I heard the wood crackle. I found a heavy book and tried to break a window. I knew that it would makes things worse since fire feeds of oxygen but I needed an escape route.

I ran to the door again and kicked it and hit it until I saw it start to come undone. I started to feel faint. I wasn't going to last much longer. The flames were going to take my life. I sat down against the far wall. I waited for death to finally get me. My eyes started to droop. This was it. The end of my life. It was terrifying. This was how I was going to die? Could it get anymore strange? This all started because Nancy did something to the chemical. She is trying to kill me. no wait, she is killing me. Maybe Nate should have came to school with me today. I saw the classroom phone on the table and reached for it. I dialed the number I knew best.

" _Hello?"_

"Shane? I'm scared!"

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

" It's me Shane. Its me."

" _Taylor?"_

" Uh no. Never mind. I dialed the wrong number. Sorry for bothering you."

" _Um okay."_

I started to cry. I gathered my emotions and tried to call Nate. He didn't answer. I tried again. He still didn't pick up. I gave up and tried to call Caitlin. She picked up.

"_Hello?"_

" Caitlin? It's me Mitchie! I'm so scared!"

"_What's wrong Mitchie? What's going on? Are you okay?"_

" The school is on fire! I'm stuck in the physics lab! Its on fire! There is no way out! I tried Caitlin I tried! Nancy did this. She did this. She is to blame for my death. She is the blame. Tell Shane I always loved him and NEVER stopped. Tell Nate that he is the best guy friend I could ever have. Tell Jase that he was the most fun older brother ever! And Caitlin, you will forever be my best friend and the sister I never had."

" Mitchie, don't say Bye. You're going to get out! Your going to show Shane what he is missing. You're going to show the world your amazing voice! I got you a recording contract! All you need to do is sign it! You're so close! Don't give up Mitch. Don't give up."

"Caitlin, I am going to die in here. There is no way out. He didn't remember my voice. I thought he really loved me. He said he loved but he** lied. **There is no way out Caitlin. I am going to die in here. *Cough. Cough * it's the end. I am really going to die in here."

"_Mitch, don't say that. You're going to get out. You're going to live to see another day. Your going to get out of there and make your mom proud, you are going to make Shane jealous. You're going to take Hollywood by storm. Everyone is going to love you. Shane will never forgive himself for letting you go." _

" Thank you Caitlin for being a great friend. _Good bye." _

" _Mitchie, No-" _

"Bye."

No pov

Mitchie drooped the phone and coughed until her lungs ached. She leaned against the wall for support. Her breathing became ragged and distressed. She soon passed out. While she was unconscious, a fire fighter came in and rescued her. He picked her up and carried her out in his arms. He brought her out of the building and carried her to a waiting ambulance. The paramedics quickly assed her injuries .she had a faint but steady heart beat. She also had minor burns on her legs and a 3rd degree burn on her right arm from when something landed on her. The put an oxygen mask on her and placed and her on an IV. When she arrived at the hospital, doctors quickly began assigning her injuries.

The doctors treated many of her burns while waiting for her to regain consciousness. She was out for several days. Since the doctors had yet to identify her, she was being treated as a Jane Doe. When Mitchie woke up she was confused and lost. There were two people by her bedside, a girl and a boy. The girl noticed that she was wake and slapped the boy sitting on her left to wake him up from his deep sleep. The boy and the girl said at the same time, " we were so scared! Don't scare us again like that! You mean to much to us!" Mitchie looked at them in confusion. They stood up and looked at her. The girl said, " y-you don't remember us?" Mitchie shook her head no in response. The girl turned to the boy and cried. The boy hugged her in response and telling her that it was only temporary. A doctor came in not long after and asked Mitchie what she remembered. While he was doing that, the boy & the girl went to the cafeteria in another part of the hospital.

( With the boy and the girl)

The girl held the boys hand as they walked to the cafeteria. The boy rubbed the girls hand with his thumb in hopes of calming her down then pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. Both stayed in that position for a few seconds before taking a step back. The girl said to the boy, " she doesn't remember us Nate. She doesn't remember us." Nate looked the girl in the eye and said, " she will be okay. She will remember everything soon. It's just temporary. She is going to be fine. Trust me Caitlin." Caitlin sighed and hugged Nate again. The two continued walking to the cafeteria then after several minutes, they finally arrived. Caitlin walked over to the food bar and picked out a blue berry muffin and a green apple. Nate followed her and did the same except got an orange instead of an apple. He followed her to the cashier. She reached into her jean pockets for her wallet for her wallet to get her money to pay but Nate already had his wallet out and was paying the lady. The old lady said to them, " you two make the cutest couple!" Nate blushed and Caitlin was a bit frozen. She regained her focus a minute later and walked away. Nate smirked. His thoughts were correct. She liked him and he liked her.

The two made there way to a booth near the corner of the vast room. Caitlin looked at her hands instead of looking at Nate; Nate was looking at a random spot on the table instead of looking at Caitlin. He looked at her a few minutes of trying to concentrate at looking at the table. He looked at her, like really looked at her. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a bit greasy, her clothes were wrinkly and obviously a few days old. He knew it wasn't the right time or place to say this but Nate had to admit it to her. He began to open his mouth to talk, when Caitlin began to speak. She said, " if she doesn't remember us then does that mean she might not remember Shane? Does this mean that we can kind of use this to our situation to make her believe that she is Demi Lovato and no body else? She wouldn't have to remember her painful past." Nate nodded and said, " you have a point but do you believe that is morally a good thing to do? I do think it could be a good idea but then again what if she does regain her memory and hates us for lying to her?" Caitlin nodded and said, " I guess I didn't think of it that way. I guess you're correct."

Nate waited for her to finish talking when he said, : Caitlin, I know this is not probably the best place or the right time for me to say this but I feel like I need to." She nodded. He continued on saying, " Caitlin, I like you. A lot." Caitlin looked scared. She began to twiddle her fingers before replying, " I like you too Nate." He sighed in relief then said, " when this whole event calms down, would you like to go on a date with me?" Caitlin said, " I would love to." Caitlin stood up and sat on Nate's side of the table. He put his arm around her shoulder. She began to cry and say, " what if Mitchie doesn't regain her memory. What if someone tells her that she hates us and she decides that she never wants to talk to us again?" he sighed again and said, " don't think like that first of all, secondly Mitch could never hate us, thirdly she could never hate someone as kind and giving as you." She smiled. Caitlin looked at her watch and decided that it was time to go back to the room to face the doctor and his news on Mitchie's condition. Nate got up and held his hand out and helped Caitlin out of the booth.

The two made the walk up to Mitchie's hospital in fifteen minutes. The doctor was finishing up some tests as they walked into the room. He told them that the damage was not permanent and that she would regain her memory soon and that they should try to remind her of small details like her name, their names and her favorite things. They thanked the doctor and sat down in the chairs by Mitchie's bedside. Mitchie looked at Caitlin and said, " I sort of remember you. I know that I know you but not your name. What is it?" Caitlin responded by saying, " my name is Caitlin. I am your best friend. We met at a summer music camp. You love to sing and write music." Nate waited for Mitchie to take in the information before saying, " my name is Nate. We also met at the same music camp. I am in a band it's called connect three. It is famous; we have gone on several tours. I am also one of your best friends." She nodded. She could also tell that there was something he wasn't saying or mentioning but she let it drop. She still had a lot to learn about herself.

Since she barely knew anything about herself other than that Nate and Caitlin were her friends and that she LOVED to write music and sing, she decided to ask. Mitchie asked Nate and Caitlin about what she liked. They told her that her favorite color was purple, loved the beach, loved cars, a bit clumsy and took dance classes and gymnastics. She was surprised to know that she liked cars. She thought she was like one of those prissy girls but from the information they gave her, she isn't like one of those girls, in fact she completely opposite. Mitchie also learned that she can speak two languages, Spanish and Russian. She was definitely surprised to know that she could speak Russian.

The day was coming to an end when the visitor that walked into Mitchie's hospital room. Nate saw who it was, jumped to his feet and tackled them before the person could speak, and then pushed them out into the hallway. Mitchie looked to Caitlin for any explanation to what just happened. Caitlin said, " I don't know who that was, let me go ask Nate." And then quickly left the room. Mitchie didn't understand what was going on and frankly probably didn't want to know. When Caitlin walked out into the hall, she was quite surprised to see Shane. Nate was trying to remain calm but was losing his temper fast. " Who the hell do you think you are? You cant just run into a hospital room because of that stupid 'I am Shane gray, do as I say or you will be fired."

Shane sighed then said, " I heard that she was in that school that had an explosion. I had to make sure that she was okay." Nate turned his back to Shane and said, " why? Its not like you still love her?" Shane looked pissed. He replied, " how do you know that? Are you me, you stupid no hearted jerk!" Nate turned around and said, " because I know you. You acted like she NEVER existed after what mom and dad said to you. You dropped all contact with her! You broke her! You have no right to swoop into her life at any given moment and act like nothing happened." Shane was taken by surprise by Nate's outburst he hurt her. He sighed before continuing on, " I N-E-V-E-R, NEVER meant to hurt her Nate! Never! I was trying to protect her from the evil hateful things that the critics or bloggers would say." Nate knew that Shane was trying to protect Mitchie. " You were trying to protect her? From who? You? She could have handled it," Nate shouted/whispered loudly. They were gathering attention from the hospital staff.

Shane rolled his eyes and said, " how do you know?" Nate replied bitterly, " she deals with being hated on every day. She is stronger than you could ever have imagined. You tried to protect her but you couldn't even protect her from your self. How do you think she felt after you lost contact? How do you know what she went through? Do you even begin to comprehend what she went through?" Shane could tell that he was fighting a losing battle. He was not letting Nate win this. He still had his ego and his pride, well part of it. Shane knew that what he was about to say would make him possibly lose the argument but he didn't care. " What do you mean she deals with being hated on every day? AND how do you know what she felt?" Nate sighed. He probably should have never mentioned the bullying at school or how she felt about shame being a jerk. " The girls at school are cruel. They shove her into lockers, locked her in the bathroom, dump food on her head and through things at her. She has gotten into several fights but damn is she a good fighter or what? Okay do not answer that. But she is stronger then I gave her credit for. And to know how she felt is pretty basic Shane. The boy she loved was in Hollywood, over three thousand miles and was caught lip locking with some bimbo blonde. She stayed faithful but when she saw what you were doing in Hollywood she lost it. She wouldn't eat. She didn't even write music or sing for several months! She thought it was her fault! She blamed her self for losing you! She thought that she wasn't pretty enough or deserving to be with you. She loved you with all her heart and you broke her heart. No wait you ripped it out crushed it then tap danced on then poured lemon juice on it before torching it and destroying it." Shane felt guilty and stupid. He lost the girl of his dreams to a blonde bimbo, which he doesn't even know her damn name. Nate saw the guilt on his brothers face and said, " she has amnesia. She doesn't remember who she is or who we are. I doubt she would remember a conceded, stuck –up jerk like you!" Nate felt terrible after he said that. He only saw the hurt on his brothers face.

Nate looked Shane in the eye and said, " I am sorry. I am sorry I said those terrible things. You needed to hear it though. Ever since you intentionally forgot about Mitchie you became that stuck up jerk from a couple years ago. The guy no one wanted to talk to because you would rip there head off and dunk it in lemon juice before returning it. And what about the drugs? The aren't doing _shit_ other than screwing up _your_ life! I hope that when you come to your senses about how you should get your life back and not in the crapper then come back her. I am not letting you see her. I don't want her to be in pain. She almost lost it when her mom died, I don't want her to lose it all the way and have her gone forever. Please just leave for now. _Please?" _Shane nodded before leaving. He walked left silently and walked to the elevator.

Nate felt bad that he said that to his brother, his own _brother._ It had to be don't though Nate thought to himself. He was only going to head further down the road of self destruction. Caitlin looked at Nate full of disbelief. She never thought Nate would EVER lose his temper with Shane. Nate was always the calm, quiet, reserved and smart member of connect three. Then again that would make Shane the 'bad boy' and the 'face' of the band. Then I guess that left Jason being the 'innocent' or super caring but not super intelligent member of the band but then again, Jason was smart he just never let you know that. She sighed internally. She walked out of the room and pushed Nate into a plastic chair in the hospital' hall way.

Right now I am listening to gift of a friend by Demi Lovato. It is a really good song! You have to listen to it! Happy Easter! The song made me realize how lucky one can be when it comes to having great friends. Don't take them for granted. That was kind of the message or the subject of this chapter. I am super sorry this is late! I have been extremely busy! I hope that you guys do leave a review letting me know what y'all thought. I think this chapter was just a bit over dramatic and a bit dumb. I have no idea what you think so let me know! I think we are getting closer to the end of the story. I am sad to say that the story is getting a bit odd and well just different then I wanted it to be. I am proud that I actually am closer to ending this storing then any of my others. I do however think that the point of the story has been reached. Shane didn't forget neither did Mitchie. What more can I say. Please do stick with me. I do plan on keeping this going for a bit longer. I wont end it for at least another five-six chapters. Don't leave just yet! There is still a lot to come! Oh and I also write stories for Ghost adventures! I love that show! So if you like that show then I would suggest checking those stories out! I also have plans for more camp rock, white collar, law and order svu, rookie blue, AND transformers! So keep an eye out for those! They are coming soon!

So in this story, Mitchie is kind of like the Disney version of Megan fox lol…I like love her! Nate, Jason and Shane are brothers, they are like the Jonas brothers- I don't own and frankly why would I? Caitlin is the peace maker and the person with the most common sense. Mitchie wanted to live a double life, like Hannah Montana- again I don't own and why would I?


	13. Chapter 13

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 13

Authors note: hello! So I take it that y'all liked the last chapter? I sure hope you did! I want to know if you guys will want me to make a prequel or a sequel. So leave me a review telling me if you want me to continue this story and make it into several stories. If there is a good amount of reviewers saying that they want a prequel or sequel then I will write one. So just let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock or any other Disney reference.

Shane's point of view Shane's thoughts

Shane's actions.

_I cannot believe Nate just said that to me. He can be such a jerk some times! Who does he think he is? He had no right to be so rude to me. Whatever, I am done with him. I am so contacting our manager and going to tell him that connect three is now connect two! I don't need them! Why did Nate say that Mitchie's mom died? It's probably not true. What ever. I had a feeling that I needed to check to find out if she did die_. I pulled out my white Iphone from my front jeans pocket and opened the safari browser. I typed in ' Connie Torres famous chef dies' on google. A video showed up as one of the responses. I watched it. _Wow. Her mom really did die. I wonder if they told Mitchie since she has amnesia. That must be horrible. I will miss talking to Mrs. Torres. She understood why I put up that 'bad boy' front. She knew everything. She acted like more of a mother to me then my own mother! I may have lost contact with Mitchie but I never lost contact with her mom. I knew that me ' forgetting' Mitchie practically killed her. My mom always favorite Nate. She was always like Shane; you should be more like your brother Nate. You should cut your hair like Nate's. You should act more like a gentlemen like Nate. _

_Ugh! It's so irritating! I want to be who I want to be! I hate when people compare me to Nate! It is so unfair! We may be brothers but we are very different. I am Shane. I have long hair that probably needs to be cut, an attitude which is nothing like who I really am. I act totally different then who I really am. Who I really am is Shane gray. Not a super star. Just Shane. I am a prankster with a so called 'heart of gold'. Only Mitchie has seen my other side. She brought out the good in me. I really hope I could fix things with her. She means the world to me. Ugh! I am crying now. That's just great! What ever. I only hope that there are no paparazzi outside or near by. _I pull up my hood and put on my sunglasses as I walk out of the hospital. I guess I didn't notice that I already left the elevator and was halfway through the hospital's main lobby. Oh thank goodness! There are no paparazzi! I made the quick walk to my car and got in. I sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes thinking about life_. I am going to wait to apologize to Mitchie. I am going to wait until she is better. I don't think I can live with out her. I love her. I only wish I could tell her why I did what I did. I think Nate told Mitchie about what our parents said to me. I don't think I am going to call the manger and complain about leaving the band. I think I need to reevaluate my life. _

I think I may be getting a hair cut in the future. I think we could auction of some of my things and sign a bunch of stuff and auction or sell it. The profits could go to improving the foster care system. No one knows that I am adopted. Mr. & Mrs. Gray adopted me from the foster care system. My real mom left me and my real dad when I was four. My dad was a drug addict and a felon. When he got arrested, I was put in foster care. Mr. & mars. Gray, were my foster parents. They liked me so they adopted me. No one knows that. Nate doesn't even know that. Only Jason and his real parents. I was so grateful when the adopted me out of the system. I hated it so much. I was in the system from the ages five through nine. It was awful. I went from group home to group home. I never stayed in one place for very long. The last home I went to, I was there for about a month when my dad finally gave custody (of me) to the state. That's when they adopted me out. They were so nice at first. Then when Nate was thirteen, they began to be mean to me. They would give me looks of ' why did we ever adopt you?' ' We should have never did that.' ' I am disgusted in you, you freak.' I never fit in after that. Six months later, we got signed to a record deal. My parents still shunned me but to a lesser content. When I was fifteen, the 'bad boy attitude' came. It got worse until I met Mitchie. She opened my eyes and brought me back to reality. She made me who I truly was. She melted by player attitude and replaced it with a hopeless romantic. When my parents forced me to break up with her, I became the player again. I lost the person I truly have ever loved. She understood me and brought out the best of me. When that Shane left, I spiraled into a mess. Nate was right. I never wanted to get hooked on drugs. It was never my intention.

_I don't want to be a no good, nothing but trouble kid. I grew up in the system for four years. I think, no I know that I want to change the way the system works. I also want to apologize to Nate and tell him the truth about our family. It's not so perfect any more. Best part is: I am eighteen and they can't tell me I can't date Mitchie again. I have every intention to apologize to her and tell her the truth, the complete truth. About me, my past and what really happened. I only hope that she understands. I understand that she may never want to be my friend or anything more. I only hope that I can apologize and hope she understands. I also am going to party less. I will only go to parties that our manger suggests to go to or a 'family function'. I will never drink until I am beyond wasted. I wont smoke pot or any other drugs. The press thought I lost my virginity since I have the 'bad boy' attitude. I never did. That was the one thing that I would never give up to a random girl. Note to self; ask manger to schedule me some talk show appearance. I want to share my past with the world. It is time to drop the act and show the world who I really am. _

I checked the time on my Iphone. It was getting late here on the east coast but it should be early on the west coast still. I dialed my mangers number.

Manger :"Hello"

Shane: " hello?"

Manger: " hi Shane. What can I do for you?"

Shane: " hi may. I was wondering if I could ask you to schedule me for a talk show appearance and help me make a website. You know how you know about my past?"

May: " yeah. I would love to! Now would this be all of connect three or just you? What are you planning to do?"

Shane: " I am planning to tell the world about how I grew up in foster care for awhile. I also want to have an auction and sell some of my things, maybe some signed things and maybe even have an auction were the highest bidder wins a day with connect three."

May: " that might just be the best thing I have ever heard come from your mouth! Are you in LA? I would love to meet and discuss this in person!"

Shane: " unfortunately I am not. I am on the west coast. You remember my girl friend Mitchie? Well Ex. Her school had an explosion/fire and she was injured. I had to make sure she was okay."

May: " aw! That is sweet! I like that girl! She was good for you! Shh. You didn't hear it from me but I was happy for you! I thought you two would last forever! I can't believe your parents did that!"

Shane: " they didn't want me to be happy. I might as well have grown up in the system. They did not love me. Maybe at first but something changed. I would like to tell the world my story. They need to know that I am not perfect. I am far from it. I kind of want to start a solo album. I do wish to stay in connect three but I do want to go off on my own for awhile. I think it is time that the world sees the real shame Gray."

May: " I know that you really do want to explain what your parents said about your relationship with Mitchie so that's why I want to be there when you do. I will explain why they did that. I am going to tell her what really happened. I understand that she was severely heart broken and may not forgive you but I at least want her to understand."

Shane: " thank you for being the mother I never had. The woman who supports me and my choices. I am glad that you are our bands manger. Oh and please don't mention anything yet. I would like to make some of the things a solo thing but also maybe a connect three thing. Oh and also contact all children's hospitals and ask if they have any kids that wanted to meet connect three. Also try to get us to do a benefit concert. I want to do several charities, maybe even start my own."

May: " that sounds wonderful! How about we make the charity in your name and not in connect three's contract. I don't want anything to screw up your intentions. I don't want them in the main thing. It will be mostly yours, they can be guests to our events."

Shane: " before you ask, yes you maybe one of the founders!"

May: " thank you so much!"

Shane: " for being almost twice my age, you act younger than me sometimes."

May: " I may be an old spirit but I am very much young at heart."

Shane: " yeah. That is very true! Oh and can you make sure to book me a flight home. I do not want to take the jet. I would rather take a normal plane."

May: " I see that the old Shane is back. Is he going to stay?"

Shane: " yep. He can't be gotten rid of. He is here to stay!"

May: " I am very glad to here that dear! Listen, I got to go pick up my grand daughter, be good and don't do anything illegal or anything that will get you in trouble dear."

Shane: " are you trying to tell me to behave very awkwardly?"

May: " yeah. Bye."

Shane: " bye."

I sighed. It felt good to know that I had at least one person in this world that cares about me. I turned my car on and pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed to a hotel. I grab by bag from the car and go inside. I wait in line and get a room for the night. A few fans saw me and asked for an autograph and a picture. I was very nice to them and wasn't rude about it what so ever. I bet once the paparazzi hear about this, they are going to think that I have gone crazy but I don't care. I am back to the old me. It feels great! I made my way up to my hotel room and went in side. It was on the twenty first floor, had a nice view of the city and a super comfy bed; I then sat my stuff down and took my shoes off. I got to the bed and jumped up. I jumped on the bed like I did when I was younger. I felt awesome. I felt truly happy. Mitchie may never want to talk to me, but that okay. As long as I am happy and healthy then it's good. It's a great feeling to be single right now but I am not looking to date. After jumping on the bed for a while, I ordered room service; I got a cheeseburger and fries. I went for the cheapest thing on the menu. I pulled out my phone and took some pretty crazy pictures.

I when I was done, my food arrived and I paid the waiter dude. He looked like he recognized me but kept quiet. He was an older man in his late forties. His name tag read Robert. He looked at me weird. I felt like I knew this man though. I looked at him once more. I then realized that he looked a bit like my father; well at least from what I remember. He then said, " Joseph?" I nodded and said, " papa." he took me into a warm embrace. I hugged him back. When we separated I asked him, " why?" He sighed and said, " I wanted you to have a good life. I gave custody to the state when I heard that there was a family that was looking to adopt you. They could give you everything I couldn't: a place to sleep at night, food, and a good education. When I heard that the police were coming for me, I panicked. I didn't want to lose you. I wanted you to be safe. I knew that if I took you on the run with me then you would never have a normal childhood and never would be safe. When I got caught, I was terrified for you. You were four when your mama left us and only five when you were put in foster care. I was young; I didn't know how to care for a child all by my self. Your Nonie( grandma) was sick, she was unable to take care of you. And grandpa had died when you were three. I was all alone. I tried to get a job, each time I was turned down. I began a life of crime trying to get some money to buy you some food and a few pieces of clothes. It wasn't the best option but I was limited. I felt terrible when I gave my custody of you up. I didn't want to but I was a mess up and wanted you to have a better life then I could have gave you. How are you? What are you up to? What brings you to this area? Did your new 'parents' take good care of you? "

" I am okay I guess. I am about to start a charity. I also wanted to tell the world that I was in fact in foster care and my stories from that part of my life. I have this girl in my life. I messed up big time; she got hurt so I came to make sure she was okay. I know she hates me but it wasn't my fault or my choice to mess up! And those 'parents' are crap. They have been giving me the cold shoulder since I was fifteen when that started. Then they forced me to lose contact with the girl of my dreams because she wasn't 'famous' but that's why I liked her. She was down to earth, shy, bold, super kind to everyone, sweet and amazing! She understood me! I am sure that you have at least heard about my 'bad boy image'. That is not who I am, I am Joseph Matthew Gutierrez at heart. They changed my name but I am now eighteen so I will be changing it back to that. Or at least my first name. I will no longer be that stupid Shane gray. I am not him. He is not me. That is who those awful people wanted me to be. I am Joseph. I come from a poor family in New Jersey. My father did what he had to do to survive, and raise me. He made his decisions in hopes of giving me a better life. I do not and never will blame him for his choices and actions."

My father hugged me again. " I was also able to find your mother not to long ago. If you do wish to contact her then I will not stop you. I do believe that we should try to salvage what is left of our family. I have always loved you son. Do not ever forget that." I spoke again, " I wish to tell the world about you know that I have found you. If there are things you do not wish to share then we will not share them. I feel that if I had your permission I would not upset you. I am so glad that I found you papa. I will always love you! You did what you had to do to give me a better life. I love you papa." My papa responded, " I have to get back to my job but it was very nice to see you soon! I will give you my phone number to contact me. I am glad to tell you that I am doing good. I just got of parole and I live in the nicer part of town now. I actually like this area! It is lovely! I need to get back to work! I love you son." I took a picture of us on my phone right before he had to leave. " Bye papa. It was nice to see you." When he left I sighed. I got to see the man who truly loved me. I made note to call May and tell her that I wanted to change my name also. It is time that Shane left and I became who I truly am. Shane was a phase. I do believe Nate has a right to know everything before I unveil everything to the world. I looked at the time. It was seven thirty on this march night ( did I mention the date before? I think it is around this time of the year. It is congruent with our time ' April 13th')

I dialed Nate's number hoping he would answer. He did, I apologized to him and asked to meet him. I gave him my hotel name and room number and waited for him to come.

Nate's pov

Shane called me asking to meet me. I told Caitlin that I was going to meet him at his hotel room. She told me to drive safe. I told herm " don't I always?" I kissed her hand and said by to Mitchie. I called for a cab and headed to the location Shane gave me. A few fans saw me and asked for an autograph and picture. One fan even mentioned how odd Shane was acting. I sighed and said, " I am sorry if he offended you." They said, " oh no. He was acting very nice." I nodded. They left me standing there dumbfounded. Had my speech I gave Shane given him the wake up call he so desperately needed? I sighed as I made my way to the elevator. When I got to Shane's room I was nervous, I don't know why though. I was meeting my brother. I had a feeling that this would be life changing though. I knocked on the door. He answered and welcomed me in. He said, " I have something important to tell you," I nodded; he continued " please believe me and don't leave or get angry before I finish telling you." I nodded again.

" Nate we are not blood brothers. I am adopted. I am sorry that no one has told you before I have." I was shocked! I said, " WHAT?" He continued, " Your parents adopted me when I was nine years old. I was in foster care since I was five. My father was arrested and gave up custody of me in hopes of giving me a better life. They changed my name when we moved to Texas. You were a year old when they adopted me. That's not all I have to say. I want to start a charity for kids in the foster care system, I also want to have an event where we sell some connect three stuff and I will be getting a hair cut. People will be able to buy my hair- I know it sounds creepy but some people actually buy that stuff. I do want to write a few solo songs and maybe produce an album, however I do not want to leave connect three. We may not be blood brothers but we are brothers bonded together by music." I asked Shane, " what was your name before they changed it?" he answered, "Joseph Matthew Gutierrez." I said, " are you going to change it?" he replied, " yes. I am and never truly was Shane gray. I hate to tell you Nate but your parents have been giving me the cold shoulder since I was fourteen. They only did what they had to do. I do not know why they treated me like that though." I was shocked. How could I never notice how mean my parents were to Shane? " So Shane, what should I call you now?" I said. He smirked and said, " how about Joseph. Or Joe. It is nice to meet you Nate." " it is nice to meet you Joe." We both smiled and shook hands. He then said, " I want your permission to tell the world my story. I will make several appearances on a talk show. You may join me if you wish to."

" I would love to Joe." I replied. He looked away and said, " how is she?" I knew who he was talking about. Mitchie. I sighed and said, " she is fine for right now." " I really want to apologize to you Nate, I have been a total ass since the forced break up. I also want to apologize for no one ever telling you about me. I really also want to apologize to Mitchie. I know that I may never have her friendship or her heart but she at least deserves an apology." I say, " she remembers you." He stopped and said what. " She remembered you Shane. No one else but you. Caitlin said that she called you right before she called her, Mitch said that you didn't know her voice." He sighed and responded, " the number was one I didn't know, and I could barely hear her and some stuck up blonde bimbo wouldn't leave me alone. I was thinking about who it was. I realized it was Mitchie right before she hung up. I know, I know excuse after excuse." I smirked before saying, " I am glad that you finally realized that the girl that is hanging all over you is one not good for you, two she is definitely a bimbo, third she is cheating on you, four she isn't Mitchie." I got him. He knows that I know that he cant live with out her. he said, " can I speak with her soon?" I nodded . He was standing by the bed when he threw a pillow at me. I wasn't expecting it what so ever. He whacked me pretty good. I grabbed the pillow out of his hand and hit him back. it felt good to goof around and not be mad ant my brother. we stopped when we broke one pillow. " I am not paying for that!" I shouted. Joe rolled his eyes and said, " what ever." He then whacked me once more and stopped.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was more insight into Shane or as we now know Joe. I had fun typing this chapter! I am sorry if my grammar is bad or my spelling is a bit off. It is late and all the letters are VERY hard to read. I apologize for any errors! So tell me what you think! Do you like it? Do you hate it! Tell me! its chapter 13 and today is Friday the thirteenth! That is pretty dang cool! Review!**

**-californiagirl26**

**Peace, Love and of course… MUSIC **


	14. Chapter 14

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 14

Author's note: hello! So I take it that you all liked the last chapter? It was probably one of my favorites to type! I was thinking about the story a lot and well we definitely have a ways to go before this ends. So sick around people, were going to be here for a while! Today's chapter goes with the date: the fourteenth! How cool is that? I don't think this is going to happen again for a good while! So enjoy the rare coolness while it lasts! Oh and I totally screwed up my timeline of how old Nate was. I thought it made sense in my head but I guess it didn't. Lol so I guess that would make Nate seven or eight when the Gray's adopted Joe(Shane). Thank you to the kind reader that pointed that out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock or other Disney references. **

No ones pov

Joe and Nate cleaned up the feathers from the broken pillow before getting ready to leave. Nate told Joe that he was going to allow him to see Mitchie. If she allowed him to stay then he could, if she did not then he had to leave. It was a fair deal. Joe drove Nate back to the hospital with him. They actually managed to get to Mitchie's room with out being recognized as members of connect three. Caitlin noticed them before Mitchie did. Joe stood there behind Nate in the door jam. When Mitchie noticed them she waved and warmly welcomed them into the room. Joe was hesitant as first but gave in. Caitlin took Nate into the hallway to talk to him. Nate gave a look that said 'why' and Caitlin returned with a look of ' I tell you. Meet me outside'. Shane stood the furthest away from Mitchie's bed as much as he could. Mitchie just looked at him. He was looking at the floor.

**Outside in the hall with Caitlin and Nate**

Caitlin pulled Nate out into the hallway and sat him down in a plastic chair not to far from the room. Caitlin said, " she remembers everything now. Her mom, school, the fire, and everything else in her life including the record deal." Nate was dumfounded. He honestly didn't think that she would regain her memory that fast. Nate replied, " what is wrong with that?" " She remembers some of things we wish she couldn't remember." Nate sighed. He understood what Caitlin meant now. They couldn't protect her from her past. Caitlin then put her head on Nate's shoulder. Nate sighed. He really wanted to tell Caitlin about Shane but didn't know if he should or if Shane should. Caitlin asked him what was wrong. " I want to tell you something really bad but I do not know if it is in my place to tell you. I am going to go ask Shane if he will allow me to tell you because it is his story," Nate replied as he slowly stood up and walked back to the room they were previously in. when he got there he was surprised to see what he saw.

_In the room with Mitchie and Shane_

The room was almost dead silent. The only noise you could hear was the beep of the machine keeping track of Mitchie's heart beat. No one talked or moved. Mitchie was unsure of what to say and Shane was afraid to speak. When Nate walked in, he ended the silence. Mitchie said hello to Nate, she barley acknowledged the fact that Shane was in the room other then that she was staring at him. Nate asked Shane if he could tell Caitlin about his past. Shane okayed it saying that he would like to tell Caitlin parts of it too. Nate left again leaving Shane feeling uncomfortable with Mitchie staring at him. It made his skin crawl and made him very nervous. He gathered as much confidence as he could to say, " hi Mitchie. I am glad to know that you are okay." Mitchie rolled her eyes and said, "why do you care? You can't just swoop into my life just because you heard I got heard. News flash pop star, the world doesn't revolve around you." It shocked Shane to hear Mitchie say that. It brought back the memories of her teasing him and saying that he was a 'pop star', when he argued that he was a 'rock star'. He smiled to himself about the thought. He then spoke, " Mitchie, I understand that right now, I may not be your favorite person right now but can you at least hear me out?" she sighed and replied bitterly , " I guess. I have nothing better to do." " Please understand that I never EVER wanted to hurt you. I truly loved you and still LOVE you. My parents, who are trying to ruin my life, ended all my contact with you. I tried to call you. I would sneak out during our five minute breaks during rehearsal. I tried calling you from pay phones. They blocked the number from all of our phones. We couldn't call you and you couldn't call us. They made up a stupid reason for trying to end the best thing that ever happened to me. You were the only person who truly loved me as a person. You didn't want to hang out with me because I was the 'Shane Gray", you hung out with me because I was Shane. A silly, fun loving guy who is very passionate about music. I never ever wanted to break up with you. My parents paid those girls to hang all over me. They paid people to try to get me to do drugs only to yell at me. They found my pain enjoying. I would rather have stayed in the system then have been with them. Please forgive me. Please find the kindness in your soul to forgive me for my errors. "

Mitchie waited for him to stop speaking when she said, " I understand what happened and accept your apology but you have a lot to do if you ever think we can EVER date again. And what do you mean System?" Shane sighed and replied, " so are we friends again?" Mitchie smiled and said, " friends again? Of course. I can try to hate you for forever but I will always give into your beautiful brown eyes. Now will you please tell me what you meant by system?" Shane looked away before saying, " there is a part of me that no one knows about. Nate and Jason are not my blood brothers. I am adopted. My real dad was arrested and my real mom left me and my dad when I was four. I was in foster care since I was five. The Grays liked me so they adopted me. Since I was fourteen, they have been giving me the cold shoulder. It seems as if they enjoy my discomfort and pain. I actually saw my real father recently. I saw him for the first time in thirteen years. He explained why he did what he did. I now understand why he gave away custody, he wanted me to have a better life then what he could have gave me." Mitchie looked dumfounded. She then spoke, " so MR. Shane Gray isn't a Gray. That explains the hair!" and giggled. Shane gave her a look of seriously? She then spoke again, " so is Shane your real name?"

He smiled and said, " Joseph Matthew Gutierrez. It is nice to meet you!" Mitchie giggles again and said, " it is nice to meet you Joseph! I hope we have a long friendship!" Shane winked and said; " I can tell we will," then the two shook each other's hand. Nate and Caitlin came back into the room. Caitlin said to Shane, " so its true? You're really adopted?" Shane nodded and said, " yep. I suppose it is time that you met the true and real me, Joseph Matthew Gutierrez." Caitlin shook his hand and said, " it is nice to meet you Joseph, and I am Caitlin Gellar." Every time someone would mention something about camp, there would be a story and a phase of laughter after each one. Shane told closed the room's door and had everyone stand near Mitchie's bed so he could tell them about his new projects. It was top secret at the moment. Mitchie was glad to hear that Shane was doing something that would make a difference in so many people's lives, he also told them that he was going to tell the world about his past; it was time that the world knew who he really was. Mitchie said that as soon as she was released, she was going to LA and going shopping. Shane chuckled and Nate laughed. The teens had fun and laughed a lot until a nurse came to the room saying that Visiting hours were over. Shane said bye and that he would be back tomorrow morning when the hours started. A nurse allowed Caitlin to spend the night with Mitchie. Nate said that he didn't want to go back to Mitchie's house so he said bye and headed out with Shane.

With Caitlin and Mitchie

Once Shane and Nate were out of earshot, Caitlin excitedly said, " what happened between you and Shane?" Mitchie replied, " I forgave him. Then we stated that we are friends again." Caitlin said, " nothing more? Oh well you had to start some where." Mitchie slapped her arm playfully and said, "CAITLIN!" " What? I was just stating the truth," Caitlin replied. Mitchie smiled and shook her head. They were so loud that a nurse came by and said that they had to be quiet. Once she left, the girls burst out into laughter. Once the laughter died down, Mitchie asked Caitlin, " so what's going on between you and Nate? Did you both finally admit your undying love to each other." Caitlin's checked turned red. Mitchie got her answer and said, " what? When were you going to tell me?" Caitlin said, " we were going to tell you after you recovered but I guess you did that awful fast! And all we did was admit our feelings. We never said anything else." Mitchie smiled and said, " it was about time! We all could see how you two felt about each other in each other's eyes. He was jealous when you came back to came saying that you had a boyfriend! That boy was seriously pissed. He was wishing that he told you how he felt before he lost you to another boy." Caitlin realized what Mitchie was saying and replied, " so that's why he was avoiding me then! And when I broke up with Sebastian, he was kind of happier and wasn't avoiding Me." Mitchie laughed and replied, " yes Caitlin that is why." The two girls giggled a bit more before there several hour conversations turned a bit more serious. They started to talk about what Shane had told them about his future charity. Caitlin brought up the topic of the record deal. " I do want to become Demi still because I want to get rid of my past. However I want to use this in a prank. I want to be Demi for awhile and have Shane wondering who I am then I will tell him. If all goes according to plan, I will tell Shane and hopes he doesn't get mad, and then officially change my name. I want to change it at the same time as him!" Mitchie said eagerly. Caitlin laughed and said, " as long as everyone else is on board with it and Shane is the only one who doesn't know, this plan is perfect! But what if he figures it out?" " Caitlin, this is Shane we are talking about. He is smart but not that smart. It might take him a while to figure it out.

With Joe and Nate

The two boys made small talk about the band and some new song ideas. The song, 'glad you came' by The Wanted came on the radio station they were listening to . Shane started to sing it purposely of key and made it more dramatic then the song was intended to be. He even rolled the windows down and was singing very loudly. Nate couldn't control his laughter; and at one point he pulled out his phone and started to record him. Shane sang that song and several other songs off key and over dramatic. He sang about six songs total after that including, Party in the U.S.A., poker face, bad romance, and dynamite, somebody I used to know and surprisingly play my music. They were shocked that a radio station would still play a song that was almost two years old. When they got to the hotel, Shane rolled up the windows and parked the car. They surprisingly made it through the lobby without being seen by fans. Once they were in Shane's room they began to goof off because they didn't want to get caught and be on the Internet for weeks so they remained calm before they were in the room. As soon as Nate closed the door, Shane took his shoes off and started dancing on the bed. He was trying to do the ' shuffle' from lmfao's song 'party rock anthem'. He got tangled up in the sheets and quilt and fell while Nate recorded the whole entire event. Shane was saying, " ow that hurt. I'm going to do it again!" and Nate was laughing at him saying, " don't fall and crack your head open or break a bone please. I don't want to have to take you to the ER." Shane fell again and started to laugh again. Nate turned the camera to himself and said, " that ladies and gentlemen was Shane acting stupid and doing something that could seriously hurt him. I hope you enjoyed watching Shane act like an idiot and see the side of him that not many people see or knew existed because I sure did!

Once he ended the recording, Nate sent a copy of the video to Caitlin. He then started another recording of Shane grabbing random stuff and using it as a prop. He grabbed a TV control are started to talk into it. He was saying, " ladies and gentle men, are we completely surprised to see Shane Gay acting not like the bad boy we all think and assumed he is? Well guess what! Hi! And welcome to ' say what?" **(A/n: this is totally fake! I made this up. I don't know if this exists in real life. If it does then I don't own it)** we have video proof that Shane isn't always such a jerk. He can be Really funny, caring, supportive and from what we heard a great brother! So don't believe everything you hear unless it comes straight from the mouth of him and not a bunch of bored time wasting paparazzi! And this is me saying we are out! Have a nice day!"

Nate shook his head and put the phone down. Shane jumped on the bed and laid down. Nate sighed and said, " so was the whole ' I-don't- like-you-don't-talk-to-me attitude real?" Shane sat up and motioned for Nate to sight Beside him the said, " your parents threatened to kick me out of the band, send me back to foster care and tell the world that I was a ungrateful kid unless I did what they wanted me to do. I loved music and had the best little and older brother, and I didn't want to lose it. I did what they wanted, and then they would yell at me and ask why I was being ungrateful. I guess I got caught up in the act. I never awaited to hurt you, Mitchie or Jason. I care about you guys! And tell me what is going on between you and Ms. Gellar!" " okay. Thanks I had to know. And um, we kind of admitted our feelings to each other." Shane shouted, " Finally! We never would have thought that would have happened! We were counting the days until you to would finally admit your love to each other." Nate's cheeks turned a bright red before he said, " you knew?" Shane shook his head and said, " who didn't? Brown saw it, Caitlin saw it, Tess saw it, Peggy saw it, sanders saw it, and Mitchie saw It." Nate went to talk but decided against it. A few moments passed before he finally said, " were am I going to sleep?" Shane looked at him and said, " I don't know. There is a couch. If its not comfortable then I guess we could share a bed. We are two adults here correct?" Nate laughed and said, " I am still seventeen still! Which reminds me that mom and dad don't know where I wondered off to. Oh well. I will call them in the morning. I guess we can share the bed if you don't mind. If you do then I can sleep on the couch. It doesn't matter to me." Shane rolled his eyes before remaking the bed and getting in. he gave a look of 'make up your mind, I am not getting any younger.' Nate took off his shoes and got in the bed and turned the light off. The two took a few blankets and put them in the middle of the bed making a wall in-between them.

With the girls

It was getting late when Caitlin received a text from Nate. She opened and saw that it was a video, so she watched it with Mitchie. They laughed so hard. The nurse came by again and told them to go to sleep. Mitchie told Caitlin that she could sleep on the edge of the bed if she wanted to. Caitlin yawned then agreed. The nurse snuck into the room quietly making sure that both girls were asleep. She smiled and returned to the rest of her duties.

**Authors note: so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit short. I am sorry about that! I just wanted to post something for today so here it was! What did you think? Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? What part was your favorite? What part didn't you like? Were can I improve? Do I need to clarify anything? Does anything need to be explained better? Let me know it does! Thanks! **

**-Californiagirl26 **

**Peace, love and of course…MUSIC!**


	15. Chapter 15

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 15

Author's note: hello! Its another update! Can you believe it? I cant! I think I've updated three-four times this week! That is pretty cool to me! So I hope you liked the last chapter. Were at chapter 15! That is pretty cool! So since Shane wont is changing his name for awhile, we will still be referring to him as Shane. *sigh* . I got back from my class choir trip to Disneyland! We preformed and saw behind the scenes of Disneyland. It was pretty cool! The drive was so long! The bus was so nice though! Then when we got back, I had to do all of my school work that I missed plus that weeks work. It took FOREVER! But I'm done and here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

No pov

When Nate woke up that morning he was disoriented. He couldn't remember where he was. He looked to the bed next to him and saw a sleeping Shane. He slowly and quietly got up. He went to the small kitchen in the hotel room and looked for something to eat. Deciding that the fridge was empty and the cabinets held no food, he decided to order room service. He got pancakes with some fruit and a glass of orange juice. He thought it would be the funniest prank ever to scare Shane awake. He pulled out his phone and put it somewhere to record what he was about to do. He quietly got a glass of water and snuck over to the bed. he quickly poured the water on top of Shane and jumped back. Shane jumped out of the bed then chased Nate around the room. when Shane eventually grew tired he through a pillow at Nate, hitting him square in the face before jumping onto the other side of the bed that wasn't wet. Nate cautiously walked over to the bed and whacked Shane with the pillow and told him to get out of bed or he would post the video on youtube. Shane said, " you wouldn't?" Nate smirked. Shane spoke again , " you would? Fine I'll get out of bed. gah!" and then got out of bed going to the refrigerator to get his half eaten cheeseburger from yester day. Nate's food arrived as Shane was finishing his food and going to the bathroom to take a shower. when Shane came out, Nate was done eating. Shane looked at Nate then said, " GO take a shower NOW! you smell awful! Then borrow some of my clothes. Yours stink too." Nate hesitated so Shane came up behind him and pushed him into the bathroom, closed the door and held onto it so he couldn't open it." When Shane heard the shower turn in he smirked then let go of the door knowing that Nate listened to him. He made his way. To the closet where he put his bag inside to get some clean clothes. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a white v-neck shirt and change into them. Once he was done, he pulled on his leather jacket and fixed his hair. Nate got out of the shower when Shane was finishing up on his hair. Shane grabbed a clean Shirt and through it and Nate and said, " I don't know if my jeans will fit you, if they do then you can wear a pair." Nate nodded and put on the clean clothes and thanked Shane for them; he made a mental note that Shane wore almost the same size as him in clothing. Once Nate was done getting dressed, Shane grabbed his wallet and the two left the hotel room and were headed to visit Mitchie.

With the girls

When Mitchie woke up that morning, she felt someone's head on her shoulder and an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes to see that Caitlin was that mysterious person. The nurse came in a few moments after Mitchie woke up, Mitchie asked her to take a picture of Caitlin asleep and handed her Caitlin's phone. The nurse nodded, smiled then took the picture before handing the phone back to her. Mitchie then carefully moved Caitlin's arms from her waist to her side. She watched her friend sleep for an hour before deciding to wake her up. When Caitlin work up, she was disoriented. She remembered that she was in Mitchie's hospital room but that was all. She shifted and then fell of the bed. Mitchie saw her fall and started laughing uncontrollably. A nurse came by to make sure they were okay. Caitlin was saying that it wasn't funny and Mitchie was arguing that it was funny. They argued for about ten minutes about how it was funny and how it wasn't funny when there was a knock on the door and a voice saying, " what wasn't funny?" the girls looked to the door to see Shane and Nate standing there. Mitchie said, " when Caitlin here woke up, she fell of the bed." Caitlin's cheek turned red then she spoke, " its not funny! It hurt!" Mitchie started laughing more and Caitlin started saying, " its note funny! Stop laughing! Its not funny!" only to cause Mitchie to laugh more. Nate and Shane were shaking their heads and saying, " girls are weird." Mitchie looked at them and gave them a dirty look. The two boys made a look of 'hey, that hurts my feelings.' The two girls looked at each other and reached for one of the pillows and thought them at the boys. The girls hit the boys in the chest with the pillows before they realized what was going on. Once the girls were done with their attack, they broke out laughing while the boys returned the pillows to Mitchie's bed. Mitchie told Caitlin to hand her, her phone. Caitlin handed the phone to Mitchie reluctantly. Mitchie pulled up the picture of Caitlin asleep on her and showed it to the boys. They started laughing. Caitlin looked at Mitchie then Shane handed the phone to Caitlin. Caitlin saw the picture then her cheeks turned red. Mitchie sensed that she needed to change the subject so she said, " Nate where did you get that shirt? It looks mice on you." Nate replied, " thanks. Its Shane's shirt. He said that I smelt bad so he made me take a shower and change shirts. Thanks Shane." Shane smiled and said, " no problem little brother." Mitchie said, " Nate, will you please take Caitlin back to my house and have her clean up and change into some clean clothes. Thank you. Oh and can you bring me some clothes?" Nate said, " sure. No problem Mitchie. Come on Caitlin." Shane said, " wait. Here take my car but Do not scratch my car or you will pay!"

Caitlin mouthed ' thank you Mitchie'. Mitchie mouthed, ' your welcome,' in response. Nate held Caitlin's hand as they were leaving. Shane sat down by Mitchie. Mitchie spoke first, " guess what pop star?" " What? Oh and Mitch, its rock star." Shane said in response. Mitchie laughed and said, " keep telling your self that. Oh and Hi!" he laughed and said, " your weird." Mitchie made a funny face in return. Shane made a funnier face then her. It became a contest of who was funnier.

With Caitlin and Nate

Nate and Caitlin held hands as they made their way to Shane's car. There were a few paparazzi hidden around the parking lot. Nate felt Caitlin tense up when she noticed that the paparazzi were following them. He whispered in her ear, " don't worry. Just stay close to me and ignore them." She nodded and they made their way to the car. Once they were in the safety of the car, Nate spoke. He said, " I'm sorry you got bothered by the paparazzi. I didn't know that they knew we were here." Caitlin smiled a small smile and said, "its okay. Its not your fault that they are lowlife losers who stalk people like you for money." He smiled and said, " thank you for understanding. Oh do I have a story to tell you. Mitchie made me dress up like a girl." " No way! I have to see a picture of that!" Caitlin said. Nate laughed and said, " I have several pictures. She took me to school. My cover story was that I was Mitchie's cousin Alyssa from new york. I had to take senior classes. Oh boy were those hard! I think if I would've stayed, I would have failed that class. The only class I was good in was music. I had to sing infront of the class as a girl. The teacher said I sounded like a dude. I couldn't say: well duh! I am a dude! Because I was 'under cover'. It was fun. How do girls wear high heels and skirts? It hurts! The funniest part was when other guys were checking me out. I got asked out several times! It was hilarious and creepy!" Caitlin broke out laughing. Nate smiled. He was glad to see her happy and care free because not even a week ago, their best friend was in the hospital and unresponsive. They got to Mitchie's house not to long after. He opened her car door like a gentlemen. They went inside the house. Caitlin went up to Mitchie's room and grabbed her bag she packed before jumping on the first plane to Maine as fast as she could after she got Mitchie's phone call. She pulled out her favorite pink/ green plaid shirt and a pale pink tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans then walked into the bathroom. She locked the door before undressing and stepping into the warm shower water. She let the water run down her back as she washed her hair. She finished her shower and stepped out of the shower. She dried off before put her clean clothes on. When she was done, she dried her hair a bit before returning to Mitchie's room and putting her dirty clothes in her bag. She grabbed her makeup bag and went back to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror putting on some eye liner, mascara and a bit of eye shadow.

When she went down stairs, she smelt something good coming from the kitchen. She followed the scent. She saw Nate cooking something. She snuck up behind him and put her arms around him. She startled him. He turned around and hugged her. They both leaned in and kissed. When they separated, both looked into each other's eyes ignored the world around them until a fire alarm went off. Nate turned around and saw smoke coming from the food he had been making. He quickly turned the burner off, placed the burned food in the sink, and turned of the smoke alarm then he then said, " well I guess we are going to eat out then." And laughed nervously. Caitlin hugged him and said, " I guess we are. Where do you want to go? What type of food do you want? Chinese? Italian? Mexican? Greek?" Nate replied, " Greek sounds pretty good. One thing though." "What," Caitlin asked. " Caitlin Gellar, will you please do me the honor of being my girl friend?" Caitlin was shocked at first and calmed the voice in her head that was screaming. She found her voice and said, " Nathaniel Gray, I would love to." " Good. Is it to early to say I love you?" Nate asked. " Maybe. I don't care though." Caitlin responded. " Caitlin, you are the sun to my earth, the bubble to my gum, the ice to my tea, and the pink to my lemonade. Thank you. You made me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world! Oh and how do you feel about Greek food?" " Aw. That was so sweet. You're the ice to my cream, the straw to my berry and the base to my ball. And I would love Greek food."

The two cleaned up the kitchen then made their way to the car. Caitlin gave Nate the directions to where they were headed to. When they got there, Nate opened Caitlin's car door and lead her there. A few fans saw them and asked Nate for an autograph and a picture with him. As Nate was taking the picture, Caitlin couldn't help thinking that she had found a keeper. Nate was thinking the same exact thing. When he was done with the picture they both ordered their food and sat down in a booth to wait. They both ordered gyros(lamb sandwich),and dolomites (stuffed grape leaves). Caitlin and Nate ate their food and decided to order some for Shane and Mitchie. They got their food and left for the hospital. They avoided paparazzi as much as possible. A few paparazzi got some pictures of them but not many, they also were yelling, " Nate is this your girlfriend? What's her name?" Caitlin did as Nate told her: ignore them. She did her best. A few got up in her and Nate's face but she would simply avoid them. Once they were in the hospital, Caitlin released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She now knows why Shane wanted to protect Mitchie from the press. They are savages! They walked up to Mitchie's room in silence. When they got there they heard laughter and shushing. Shane was laughing so hard that he was crying. Mitchie was laughing at him for looking funny and laughing weird, she was trying to tell him to shut up so a nurse wouldn't tell them to shut up. Nate cleared his voice and got Mitchie and Shane's attention. They looked at them and then laughed again. Caitlin gave Mitchie a look of ' why are you laughing at me? Do I look funny?' after what seemed like ten minutes, they two finally controlled their laughter. Mitchie told them what was funny. Apparently Shane showed Mitchie a picture of a kitten trying to eat a pigs ear. The caption read " it doesn't taste like bacon." Caitlin laughed and said that was really cute, Nate thought it was adorable and Mitchie and Shane fell into another fit of laughter. Nate and Caitlin put the Greek food in front of the two and watched them stop laughing and their eyes go wide. They divided into the bags pulling out all the food and looking through the wrappers to see what was there. Mitchie saw the gyro and said, " I love you Caitlin, I love you!" she earned a few laughs from Shane, Nate and a blushing Caitlin.

Shane looked at the food and said " I love you guys!" then began to eat. Once Mitchie finished she thanked them and said, " thank you guys so much! This is waaaaaaay better then hospital food! Thank you!" Shane agreed with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Didn't forget you but you did. **

Authors note: the last chapter was an epic fail. I feel like I hit a wall with that. I have no words to describe how bad that was. I was so stressed out that I didn't realize that I had added on to the chapter only to have it update part of what I did. I have the worst writers block. I am so stressed out that I cant tell left from right or up from down. Its is crazy. CST testing ended so that's good. I have so many final projects that it's crazy. I want to relax and it seems that I cant or don't have enough time. The last chapter was awful. I feel so bad that it was below my normal standard. Please forgive me. I don't want to lose this. Life is just a mess. I am a mess and this story seems like a mess. I don't know what to do anymore. Please, please give me an idea or two. Thanks.

**I don't own camp rock, Chevy or any store mentioned. **

No pov

The group hung out in the room until the doctor said that he had to run a few more tests on Mitchie. The were confused at why but dismissed it. The testing took about an hour and half. When Mitchie was done, her friends were allowed to see her. " So why did they have to run a test?" asked Caitlin. Mitchie nervously replied, " They want to check something out." " What was it?" Shane replied nervously. Mitchie gave them a nervous smile before saying, " they wanted to make sure that my burns were healing okay. They will have the results soon. I hope that the scars won't be so bad. They make me feel ugly."

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and squeezed it before saying, " you are beautiful. Those scars mean that you survived what ever tried to hurt you. You are so strong. You're courageous and so sweet. You made the bad boy Shane turn into that boy at camp who were kind. I was lost and misunderstood until I met you. You changed me, for the good. Please don't think less of your self. You are amazing." Mitchie tried to avoid eye contact with him. She gave in and looked in his brown eyes before replying, " why me? There are millions of girls who would kill to be in my position. Why me? I'm just a nobody from a small town, who no one likes. Why me?" he sighed and said, " why not you? You're beautiful, sweet and made the cold hearted Shane go soft. You have something that no one else has." " Mitchie looked confused and said, " what do I have that no one else has?" he looked her in the eye and said, " my love. I knew you were the one when we were at camp. The lie made me mad at first but when Caitlin stopped me in my tracks and yelled at me for being so mean to you, she explained why. She made me realize that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I would probably OD on some drug or be in jail for beating someone up. You saved me from myself. I wont let you beat your self up. I can and plan on always being here for you, even if that is only as a friend. I will be here."

Mitchie gave him a hopeful smile before saying, " thank you. Your words, they mean a lot. Please don't leave me. I lost my dad then my mom. I CANT lose you. I would probably die if I lost you too. I cant take just being friends anymore. Can we please go back to what we were? We could bring back 'smitchie'. I will stand by you. I will be there when you decides to legally become Joe. I never want to leave you. Shane, will you be my boyfriend?" Shane was taken back by Mitchie's statement. He didn't expect her to want to restore what they had so fast. She was weary to even allow him in the room the day before so why the sudden change of heart? He replied, " yes. I want to fix what we once had. Yes. I love you! Is it too soon to say that?" Mitchie laughed and said, " no, because I want to say that I love you too." Caitlin and Nate awed them. Nate spoke for the first time in awhile, " not to ruin the romance or anything but where is Jason?" everyone's eyes went wide. Nate reached for his phone and dialed Jason's number. He answered cheerfully and said, " what's up Nate?" Nate took the phone call into the hall. He came back moments later and told them that Jason was at Mitchie's house with big Rob. Everyone instantly relaxed when they knew that he was okay and not missing or in some unknown place.

Shane was beginning to go crazy. Nate suggested that he and Shane go out for a walk and come back soon. Shane didn't have much of a say so he followed him out of the room. Caitlin looked Mitchie in the eye and said, " tell me the truth. You can fool the boys but you can't fool your best friend. What's up? Are you okay?" Mitchie sighed before saying, " not really. I was talking to a social worker for most of that time. They ran 1 test then had a cop talk to me. I told them what happened. They want to send me into witness protection for a bit then into foster care. That girl was apart of a gang. A really, really bad gang. She was arrested. The class witnessed what happened. They saw poor the reactants into the experiment. She is going to the prison for a while. They are thinking of sentencing her to life in prison for attempt murder and attempt arson and hate crimes. I have to be put in WP for a while. I think I would be okay with that as long as I am able to keep contact with you and Shane. The gang doesn't know that I know you. The media will be told one thing and I will do the other. I talked my agent into creating my new identity as Demi Lovato. I will eventually be the singer I was meant to be. It might take awhile but I will be back. I leave soon. I don't know how to tell Shane. I am scared to tell him. Had to tell him how I felt. I couldn't leave knowing that he didn't know that I really love him. I don't want to leave but I cant stay and get hurt. The gang will retaliate. They are coming for me and I have to protect you guys. You may not here from me for awhile but remember that you are always in my thoughts. You are and always will be my best friend. Please never forget that. Please don't forget me. Never ever give up. I can't wait to here your name on the TV and know that I knew here when. I will never forget you Caitlin Gellar. This is not goodbye for good. This is bye for now. I will contact you when I am able but until then keep strong and carry on. Don't let haters stop you. You are amazing Caitlin. You are truly my best friend. Please don't cry!" Caitlin was crying like a baby now. Mitchie was holding her and crying too. They were in hysteria by the time the guys came back. They were too upset to explain so the guys held them while they cried. Mitchie calmed down and explained everything to them. She didn't tell them her new name yet though. She left that part out. She had too.

Shane could tell that Mitchie was hiding something. He didn't question it though. He let it slip. He knew that he couldn't survive if she wasn't alive. He knew that she was protecting him and herself. She was doing this for him. She wasn't going into WP for herself. She was doing it for him. He held her for as long as he could. Shane knew that he didn't have much time left to hold her. The US marshals were coming to take her into custody soon. He held her until they came. The hospital was releasing her into their custody. She got ready and took some final pictures of everyone. She kissed Shane every chance she got. The marshals came and she said bye. She kissed Shane one more time and whispered into his ear, " I love you. Don't forget and don't crash and burn. Stay strong until my return. Don't fall. Do the charity. Be the man you want to become so desperately. Don't lose yourself. I will watch every show your on, every magazine that mentions your name. Every album, every single, every poster. I will buy it all. I will never forget you…." The marshal said that they didn't have much time. She walked over to Nate and said to him, " same thing applies to you. You and Caitlin will last forever. Don't break her heart or I will break your face. Promise me that you will love her forever, promise me that you will never leave her, promise me that you'll help Shane if he asks you. Promise me that you will keep him on the straighten arrow." She kissed him on the cheek also before hugging them all one last time. Nate realized that they had not told Jason. She wrote a quick note and promised him that one day she will make him a birdhouse. He thanked her. She gave him her best wishes. She hugged them all and walked out with the marshals. She cried. She was leaving her life behind. She was walking out on the man that she loved and that loved her. She regretted it all and had no choice. Mitchie called big rob and told him that she needed him to take Jason somewhere while she goes back and gets a few things. He agreed and got Jason to go bird watching. Mitchie unlocked the door with the marshals behind her. Once in side they told her that she had ten minutes to get some of her things. She ran upstairs and went straight for her make up stuff. She grabbed a huge suit case and shoved a ton of makeup in it then her straighter and curling iron. She then ran to her room and grabbed her folded clothes and threw them in the bag then through the stuff in her closet in. she grabbed a bag when the one she was using was full then shoved her music stuff inside then some of her more personal things like her laptop, Ipod and video camera. When she looked around her room, it looked like a tornado had gone through it. She sighed then lugged her two bags down the stairs and then went back for her grabbed guitar. The agents put the stuff in their car discretely and had her grab a few more things from her house. She grabbed her wigs just in case and also her jewelry. She sighed and said goodbye to her childhood home and got in the marshals black Chevy Tahoe.

Three months laterMitchie's pov

Three months ago I said goodbye to my life. Three months ago turned eighteen. Three months ago, I said goodbye to everything I have ever known. I am now living my so called life as Demi Lovato in Reno, Nevada. I hate it here! I have to call the agents that brought me here mom and dad. I hate it! I guess they are Demi's parents but they are NOT Mitchie's! They never will be! I saw Shane on the television the other day! He is still the handsome boy I fell in love with. The talk show host tried to ask him about his love life but he avoided the question. They asked if he had a special someone and he said, " yeah. But I rather not talk about her. Its to painful." They host tried to ask him what he meant but he dropped it and changed the subject. He brought up his new charity. The host talked about it and then he preformed. His voice still makes me smile. I asked my "mom" if she could buy me a poster with him on it. She smiled then said no. I complained about my life being unfair and she sighed then said fine. The room I have is okay. The walls are green and blue with a wood floor. My closet is a walk in closet and it's huge! I love it! It looks like the closet from Hannah Montana! We live in a suburbia like block. Everyone was so welcoming when we moved in. my cover story was that we were from a very small town named Barstow in the middle of no where. My dad moved here on business so we came with him. I did get a few of those you look like that girl on youtube. Oh did I mention that I have to where blue contacts and had to die my brown hair a deep red color and my contacts can be worn to up to six months. I at least got to put streaks in my hair! I have several black streaks with a purple and blue on also. My wardrobe got fixed a bit. My Demi Lovato style is the same but Mitchie's style is less worn. My bed is extremely comfy and I got to pick the design of my room! My "parents" names are Josh Lovato and Vanessa Lovato. I don't hate them but I don't like them. I want to go back to being who I really am or at least the more real part of Demi. I have to be to school soon. Did I mention that my new school is nicer then my old one? Because it is! I have a nicer locker and a nicer gym. The teachers are nice and the students aren't trying to hurt me like last time. I made a few friends; there is another red head named Ashley, an Asian girl named Chelsea, an Indian girl named Amrit, and three African American girls named Melikah, Cheyenne and a girl named Nastaja. Melikah & Ashley loves connect three, one direction and big time rush. Cheyenne is really quite and sneaky. Chelsea loves Ross lynch and anything that is boy, fashion and food related. Amrit is plan out crazy and obsessed with a boy named Robby. I don't know why. He is a guy in band who kind of looks likes Shane. Nastaja is a dancer and is really good! Ashley is my best friend. She is a crazy, fun loving, boy crazy teen. She is also an aspiring singer and actress.

Vanessa and Josh are letting me have Ashley and a few other girls over. I haven't told anyone about my previous name or life. Josh is going to find out if I can tell one person. I think I would only tell Ashley. She is very, very loyal. She isn't a geek but not one of those popular brat kids. I can trust her. She lives about five minutes from my house. Her room is pretty cool too. Her parents are super friendly and fun. They remind me of my old life. It sucks that I can't talk about how I feel. The marshals don't understand so it's hard to talk to them about the change. I am getting closer to Vanessa though. She is a pretty cool person. Josh and I don't really talk. I am going to try to make an effort though. Vanessa's cover story it that she is a stay at home wife, while josh is a business man. I have no idea what he does but I really don't care. Ashley reminds me of Caitlin. I think they would get along. I also saw Caitlin on TV recently! It was cool! I really wanted to call her but I couldn't. She is finally living her dreams! I am so very proud of her. It was reported that her and Nate are dating! I squealed like a girl when I read that online. I was so happy! I haven't talked to her since I left. I do have a phone, face book and twitter. They're all under Demi though. I tweeted Caitlin on twitter earlier this week. I said, " I love your songs! They are really good! Never lose your ambition and passion." I got a response from her saying, " thank you Demi! I love to hear from my fans! Never give up! Have faith in your dreams!" she knew it was me. She then followed me on twitter. I couldn't contact Shane though. It hurts to know that I caused him his pain. The story for me leaving my town was that I was offered a scholarship for a school in England and. So far, no one has looked for me. I might be in hiding a little longer than planed. The person in charge of witness protection said that I had to wait a while before I could become a famous singer. I took that as a ' we might possibly allow that." I smiled and hugged him. He chuckled and said, " maybe sooner then later." that was a week ago. I feel like I have been on cloud nine for awhile now. I am so bored! Right now I am sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling. I decided to go down stairs and hang out with Vanessa. I walked into the den and said, " hey. What's up?"

She looked up from her book and said, " not much. How are you?" I smiled then replied, " I am so bored! I wish this would be over! I want to go home, call Caitlin and have a huge sleep over and hang out with my camp friends. I miss everything back home a lot!" she smiled and signaled me over for a hug. She does act a bit like my mom Connie. I cant believe that they made me miss her funereal. I was extremely upset about that. Vanessa sighed then said, " I might be able to you permission to call Caitlin and possibly Shane. You can't tell them where we are though. Do you want to go to the store with me? I feel like a random shopping spree with my 'daughter' at the governments expense would be fun. We do have a limit though; this time it is six hundred dollars. It went up from the previous five hundred." I smiled and said, " I would love to! Do you think we can buy a Shane poster and maybe some other things?" she nodded and told me to meet her down stairs in ten minutes. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of pink jeans and a white T-shirt with purple converse. I also grabbed my purse with my money and drivers license. Yep I can drive! The government gave us three cars! I "asked" for a yellow 2009 Chevy camaro with black racing stripes, Vanessa had a black 2012 Chevy sonic and Josh had a blue ford Tarus(SP?). We headed towards her car and linked arms. She drove to target. I love that place! We walked around the store picking up some things. I got a camera and a photo album, some more makeup, a transformers poster and blanket! I must confess I have a huge crush on Optimus Prime! He has that soothing voice and personality that I just love! After I came from that area of the store I went to the media area. I picked up several Shane posters. I even found a poster for Caitlin! I found several magazines that he was on. I bought his newest song on Itunes. I also got an air freshener for my car, and a new Iphone case. It said, " I love One direction!" I also found one that said the same thing but instead of one direction it said connect three. I loved one direction but I love connect three more. I sighed and mumbled under my breath, " I really do." I found Vanessa looking at a cute pair of sunglasses. We go shopping when we want a few new things around the house. We don't go shopping everyday. We a have a lot of money, but it belongs to the government. We are allowed to spend some of it one things we do want.

We finished shopping an hour later and headed home. Since it was Saturday, Vanessa had the evening off and I had to spend time with Josh. I asked him to teach me about cars since he used to be a mechanic along time ago. Every Saturday evening he teaches me. On Sundays, I stay around the house. Monday I got to school and after I have my music lessons. Tuesdays I have dance. Wednesdays I have to meet with the captain of the WP. Thursdays I get to hang with Ashley. Friday I get to have a sleep over with the girls. My week is pretty busy. Summer is in three weeks. I am excited for that! I can request that our "family" should go on vacation. I actually got an answer! They said yes as long as they have an influence on where we go. I picked three places: Vegas, Florida, and New York. We are going to upstate New York! I get to go horse back riding and life on a farm for a month or two! I asked the captain if I could eventually go to a concert. They were hesitant. They were worried that I could be kidnapped or attacked. I upload a video to my youtube account. I usually hide my face most of the time. I do look a bit weird though. I am Latina and English so I have Carmel colored skin and here I am with blue eyes and red hair. I look a bit weird! Dinner was quiet. It was my time for my mechanic lessons. We worked on an older truck for a bit before we went inside. I waited until Sunday to call Caitlin. I was so excited! I told her some stuff! I told her that I was so proud of her and that I was happy for her relationship with Nate. She put him on the phone. It felt like forever since I heard his voice talking to me. Its one thing to listen to their albums ,songs and talk show visits then it is talking to YOU. I talked to him for ten minutes before I reached my time limit. I am only allowed to have a phone call that lasts shorter then a half hour and the phone has to be a secure untraceable number. I waited ten minutes before calling Shane. I was excited. He answered. We talked for a bit. I said pretty much the same thing to him that I said to Nate, I was proud of him and I missed him. He said that he loved me and I said the same. We talked until I reached my time limit. The one thing no one ever realized was that I was a cutter. I still am. No one has caught me! I don't cut very often. Only when I miss my mom or my old life. It's not something I need to have every single day to survive.

_Time skip… 1 year. _

I can't believe that I have been in witness protection for a year now! I miss my old life so much! I am now in my senior year of high school. I joined the dance team, cheer team and the choir! I am super busy! Amrit moved to India. It's different with out her around. Ashley learned my secret six months ago. She wasn't upset. She understood completely. She thought it was awesome to have the government paying for all of my things. It kind of is awesome but it's also a reminder that I can't go home. The captain said that I am allowed to see Caitlin now! I saw her once before! She was organizing an event at the event center. The captain contacted her so I could see her. The captain is like my grandfather now. He is considered family. I warmed up to Josh nine months ago and got even closer to Vanessa since the vacation we went on! It was totally awesome! I rode a horse! Ashley teases me that I am either going to be Mrs. Gray or I am going to be Mrs. Harry Styles and that she is going to be Mrs. Zayn Malik! I love her enthusiasm! We always have the most fun together. Vanessa and Josh eventually did admit to dating after having to be a "family" after so long. I was happy that they were happy! Ashley's parents were eventually informed of my current situation. I am now allowed to go on vacation with Ashley and her family after they went through several integrations. This summer I am going to Florida with Ashley and her family. I did tell Ashley about me being the girl that gained YouTube "fame". She is a constant guest I have in my videos. We even started to make mini movies and music videos. Heck we even made parodies of songs and videos. We constantly make fun of connect three! I think Joe (**Shane is now know as Joe. his "story" came out.)** even favorite and tweeted about our videos! That was a cool moment. And the best part about this year was being told that my "family" submitted a video of me singing to a record company. We haven't heard from them yet but I think they will call us back soon. Ashley is coming over in a few minutes. We are going to be filming a video of us doing a cover. We planned to do Starships by Nicki Minaj and the show goes on by Lupe Fiasco. I am wearing white jeans, a pink shirt, my brown wig and I took my blue contacts out while I waited for her to get here and change. I heard the door bell ring so I ran down stairs and yelled, "Its ASHLEY…. I'M GETTING IT." I let her in and we ran upstairs. She pulled an outfit of her bag and headed to the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later with black hair instead of her usual red/blonde hair and she was now wearing black jeans and a white shirt. We went into my closet (that's where we film. Our other friends don't know that it's me and her.) And sat in the one area that we set up for us to film and sat down and turned the camera on.

Ashley & me: "hey everybody!"

Ashley: "it's me Johanna!"

Me: "it's me Demi."

Both of us: "And we're here to do another cover! This time we are going to do starships by Nicki Minaj and then we are going to do the show goes on by Lupe Fiasco."

Ashley began singing starships and I waited for my turn to sing my part. I sang the chorus and parts of the bridge. She sang the parts I didn't sing. We did the same thing when we sang the show goes on. We finished and loaded the video onto the laptop. We edited it before posting it. We came out of my closet and took our wigs off and jumped onto my bed. "I'm bored!" Ashley loudly exclaimed. I sighed and replied, "What do you want to do? It's Saturday and there is still enough time in the day to something. It's only three in the afternoon." She jumped up of the bed and said, "Let's grab a mattress and slide down the stairs like in the princess diaries." I nodded in excitement and we grabbed the mattress from the guest room. Vanessa saw us and shook her head before saying, "at least wear a helmet girls." I nodded before going to the garage to get one for her and me. I handed her the helmet and told her to go first. She nodded and held onto the mattress for life. I saw Vanessa holding a camera and recording us doing our stunts. I pushed her down and watched her yelp and crash at the end of the stairs. She got up and yelled, "That was awesome!" she pulled the mattress up the stairs and told me to get on. I sat down reluctantly and waited for her to push me down. I held on tightly and yelled; "WEE!" as I went down before crashing. I stood up dizzily and yelled, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ashley said, "Didn't I tell you that?" I lugged the mattress up stairs when Vanessa said, "can I try? It looks like fun!" I nodded and handed her the helmet. We waited for her to get on and then hold on before pushing her down. She screamed, "AHHHHHH!" then crashed at the bottom of the stairs like we previously did. She stood up and said, "That was so fun" before she doubled over laughing. Ash and I looked at each other before cracking up into our own fit of laughter. I laughed so hard that my ribs hurt and I was crying. Ashley was rolling on the floor laughing. Josh walked in, looked around and then walked out with a weird look on his face. We calmed down almost fifteen minutes later before Josh walked in and said that the mail was in. he handed me an envelope that was sent to me. I looked at it and gulped. Ashley looked at it and waited for me to open it. I slowly opened it and pulled the contents out. The record company replied! The letter read,

"**Dear Miss Lovato, **

**We are very sad to be informing you that we are unable to accept you as a recording artist. We wish you the best. Thank you for your work, we do appreciate it." **

I started to cry. Vanessa took the letter from my hands and looked at it with disbelief. Ashley took me into a bear hug and comforted me. Vanessa and josh hugged me too. Ashley could sense that I was upset so she decided that we do something fun and crazy to get my mind of the upsetting news. Josh looked at me and said, "They should have not done that. You're going to be a well known singer. You're going to be big like that Bieber kid. Heck, you're going to be BIGGER! You may not be my biological daughter but you are my daughter. I will support you and never stop believing in you. This is just the beginning. The beginning is always the hardest. Right?" I nodded and hugged him. I cried a bit longer while in his arms. I pulled away and thanked him. I put a smile on my face and said, "YEP! They are going to regret that they didn't sign me. They are going to wish they did!" we had that family thing going on for a few minutes. It felt like we really were a real family. I am so lucky to have an understanding friend like Ashley. She saw one of the rare "family" moments and watched from a distance. Josh looked up and called her over and said, "you may not be my biological daughter either but I see as you one as well." And he pulled her in for a hug. I became my happy self and me and Ash decided to do something fun and a bit crazy. We grabbed some water balloons and filled them up before sneaking around our neighborhood. We hid behind a bush and threw them at passing cars. We heard tires screech so we ducked down further and waited for the car to continue. We then realized that we apparently hit a cop car. We waited a few minutes before darting in different directions. We meet up three blocks over by her house. We ran into her house and up to her room. Her mom walked by and said, "do I want to know?" we shook our heads no since we were so out of breathe. She finally caught her breathe and said, " we haven't ran that fast since that time we were running from Amrit for telling her that Robby was ugly!" I laughed at the memory. We sat on her bed talking about what we were going to do after school ended, which was in three weeks. Ashley was going to go to college in LA. I wasn't sure where I was going. For the moment I was going to the same school. I called Vanessa and told her where we were. She told me that she would pick me up after dinner. Ashley's mom made fried chicken, which was one of my favorite things she cooked. Me and her mom traded recipes. I did tell her about Connie being my real mom and I also shared some recipes with her. After dinner Vanessa picked me up. On the way home, she said that the police were looking for two teens who threw water balloons at traffic. She shook her head and said, "Be more careful next time. You can't get caught by the cops. They ask way too many questions." I nodded. She broke out laughing and gave me a high five and said, "That was brilliant by the way. I'm glad that your having fun but please don't do anything illegal." I laughed and said, "but all the fun things are illegal!" she laughed and said, "True that."

We pulled up into the driveway and got out before locking the car. I went inside and went to my room. I was still upset that I didn't get the response I was hoping for. I tweeted, "had a fun day! Didn't get the best news today but had a great friend support me. Thanks Ash!" before placing my phone on the bed stand. I walked into my closet and closed the door. I pulled out an old box with photos. I looked at a photo album of my family. I miss my mom. Vanessa is great but she isn't my real mom. I moved my clothes over to reveal several posters of Shane. I had a picture of us up. I kissed the poster before placing the clothes in their previous place. I sighed and sat down and looked at the ceiling. I got my song book out and wrote a few lyrics down before I got angry. I was mad that my mom had to die. I was mad that that stupid girl had to ruin my life. I am glad that I met Ashley but I still miss being Mitchie. I'm mad that I haven't been allowed to call Caitlin and Shane for awhile now. a silent tear went down my face. I locked the closet door and grabbed my pocket knife from the box. No one knew that it was there. Only me. I held the handle in my hand and watched as the light reflected of the blade. I haven't cut in about five months. I have come so far! I feel like I need to though! It was mocking me! I gave in and pulled the blade carefully over my wrist. I watched the blood come out. It stung a bit. I waited for it to stop bleeding before wiping it with tissue. I cleaned the cut then applied some make up just in time to hear a knock at the door.

Authors note: hello! So I did add an OC. I own her and only her. So Demi cut it close there. No pun intended. What did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Did I time skip to much? Should I add any other POV's? Tell me what you think should happen! I love to hear your guy's opinion so please do share it! we are unfortunaletly getting closer and closer to the end of this story. I hate to have to end it but its time is almost up. I think there could be at least four more chapters left. I'm not sure. It could gone on for another ten or it could not. Either way…. Review!

**Word count: 6,168**


	17. Chapter 17

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 17

Author's note: hello! So I take it that you guys liked the last chapter! I finally know what's going to happen here. I have conquered the writers block! So hold on tight and don't let go! I seriously had like five copies of the same chapter. It was weird and freaky.

I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCKMitchie's pov

I put the tissue that had the blood in my pocket and then walked to the door, unlocked it then opened it. Vanessa stood at the door and said, " I wanted to remind you that you have school tomorrow and you need to go to bed early." I nodded and said, "thanks. I'm thinking of going to bed at nine. Its eight thirty so I still have a half hour." She nodded and said, " okay. If I don't see you before you go to bed, goodnight." I smiled at replied, " goodnight." She smiled and walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was close. I closed the door and then locked it again. I moved the clothes back and looked at the Shane poster. I kissed his cheek and said, " why do you still wait for me? It's unfair to you. I love you." I kissed his cheek again, moved the clothes back to where they were and then opened the door. I sighed, turned the light off and closed the door again. I walked over to my bed and jumped onto it. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. I thought about how I missed to be in Shane's arms. How I missed camp rock. How I missed my mom and dad. I thought about how I missed my old room. I missed a lot of things back home. I did bring my old camera with the pictures of me and Nate. It's in a safe that's bolted down to the floor. I showed Ashley some of those pictures. She laughed so hard she was crying. I missed hearing Jason going on and on about birds. I missed the bear hugs Rob gave. I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I don't even recognize who I see in the mirror these days. I took my make up off and brushed my teeth then went back to my room and grabbed a pair of pajamas to wear to bed. After changing I checked my twitter and laid down on the bed again. I responded to a few tweets and then put my phone down. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

DREAM

_Someone was holding me in their arms and whispering, " I love you. Don't forget that I love you." A silent tear went down my cheek. The person pulled away and looked me in the eye. It was Shane. He kissed me one final time before disappearing. I walked though a bright white light before I was able to see my surroundings. I was on stage. People were holding signs that read, " WE LOVE YOU DEMI!" the crowd was chanting my name. I then realized that I was performing. I saw my self singing to the crowd and having them sing the lyrics back to me. I had my black hair with my brown eyes. I was truly Demi again. Not the messed up Demi I am now. I then saw a bright flash and then saw my mom. Not Vanessa but Connie. She was smiling and said, " mija I know you miss me and your dad but this is not the way. You will be on stage. Not at this moment though. It's not safe yet. Don't lose hope though. The time will come for you to see Caitlin and Shane, well Joe. You will do great things. I love you. Never forget. This is the way things had to be. Please be at peace over my death. I had to die to protect you. I am so very sorry that it had to be this way. Please don't forget that I love you." I cried and said, " I love you mom. It didn't have to be this way. It didn't. I didn't want to lose you. Please come back. Please don't leave me here. Please." a tear rolled down her cheek before she replied, " it had to be this way. I am so sorry. It's not your fault. Its not." I nodded and hugged her. She spoke again, " I love you. You're going to grow up into a beautiful fine woman. Don't beat your self up over something that you had no control of. This was my fate, destiny. I will always love you. I may not be with you physically but I can be with you n your dream. I will always be here. Good bye sweet heart. I have to go now." " Please. Don't go yet. I need you here with me. Please!" mom kissed my cheek and she began to fade._

End of dream

I woke up startled. I jumped out of bed. My alarm clock read 7:02. I slowly got out of bed and went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a cute shirt and changed into them before my phone began to ring. I answered it. "Hello?" a voice replied, "hey! It's me Caitlin. I have some great news." I said, "Who is this?" the voice answered, "Caitlin." I said, "huh." Caitlin doesn't have this number. I never told her it. I made causal talk as I ran into the master bedroom were Josh and Vanessa were sleeping. I hit josh on the shoulder and put the phone on mute. I reached for his phone and called captain. I was glad that they taught me how to put a trace on a phone call. I called captain and had him put a trace on the caller. I talked to the "Caitlin." the trace revealed that the person was three blocks away. In my dream, my mom said that it wasn't safe. I think she was warning us. The person hung up the phone. My eyes went wide and I began to panic. Josh hugged me and told me to grab a few things fast. I ran up to my room and got my emergency bag that was prepared for something like this. I ripped the Shane poster off the wall and shoved my filming stuff in my bag. I shoved some stuff in my bag that was irreplaceable and went to the master room. I sat on the edge of the room and watched them make several phone calls and grab a lot of stuff and shove it in several bags. Josh handed me a few bags and we quickly made our way to the cars. He checked each car and made sure there was nothing out of the normal. We shoved all of our belongings into each car. I shoved my guitar into Vanessa's car and a few other things into her car. Josh handed me a small revolver that he taught me how to use and told me to be careful and be smart. I quickly went upstairs and grabbed my bag that was full of money, several Ids, pass ports, ammo and three hand guns. I hated guns but right now we are on the run and we need something to protect us. I can't contact Ashley. If we did then we would risk her safety as well as her families. I took my bags and got in my car. I kissed Josh and Vanessa on the cheek and drove off. I drove all the way to Tahoe. I sensed I had a tail so I did what I could to lose it. I drove all the way to the place where we were so supposed to meet up. I used the burn phone to call them. I already turned my other phone off and removed the battery. I took out the disk that held the pictures. I got out of the car and placed my phone on the ground. I let out a small cry then got in the car. I ran the phone over then threw it away. I continued to drive to the check point. I called Josh again and he answered. They are about fifteen minutes from my current location. I started the engine and drove to McDonalds. I bought a burger and waited for them. They showed up and ordered some food.

"I am so proud of you Demi. You did as we instructed you to do in an event like this. The call was traced. It was not a false alarm. This is very real. We are going to get you to a safe house and then you're going to be going somewhere else. We might not be able to go with you. I am very honored to know someone like you. Please take care of your self. I am going to give you a location which you are to go to and give them a code. I wrote it all down on this piece of paper and we will contact you later. We will call you every so often to make sure you get there safe. You are not to use your name. Both of them and you should try not to show your face. Also do not talk to anyone other than who we instruct you to talk too. That means no Joe or anyone else. Please be careful and check your surroundings. I love you. Be safe." Vanessa said. Josh nodded in agreement and also said, "Be careful. It's better to have your gun and not need it then to need it and not have it. Only use the alias we created and be careful. We will contact you later but please don't stop until you reach the safe house." I nodded in agreement and hugged them each. Josh handed me the paper and sent me off. I got in my car and read their instructions. 1) Check for tails every so often. 2) Do not use your real name or known alias names. 3) Do not do anything that was not told to you, 4) be careful. I then read the address on where I was to go, it read: 2585 Caribbean drive, Sutter Creek, Ca. I slowly made my way out of the parking lot and made the drive to the address they gave me. (**Address is not real and is made up the city is real)**

….Time skip…3 hours…...…

I checked for a tail and noticed nothing so I slowly drove through town. I followed my instructions and slowly drove up the mountain and towards the house. I drove up about five miles before seeing the street sing with the address on it. I looked for the address they gave me. I came up to the drive way and got out of the car to move the gate that blocked off the rest of the driveway. I slowly drove down the driveway and pulled up to a house. I parked and got out, taking my bag with me. The paper said that no one else lived here so I was relieved. I walked up the porch and unlocked the door with the key that was in the envelope that held the instructions. I looked in the house and took in my surroundings after setting my bag on the ground. The house was on the smaller side, the walls were a lime green color and the floor was a cherry hard wood floor. It was a bit dusty but mostly on the clean side. I walked around the house. There were three bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen was a medium size and had the necessary appliances needed. I took out my phone and dialed Josh and Vanessa's number. Josh answered and I said, "I am here. Now what?" he replied, "take a shower, eat something, and wait for us to arrive." I said okay and he replied, "Go up to the gate and close it. Put the lock on it and lock it. We have a key so we can open it. Then I need you to park your car in the small garage and try not to turn many lights. Oh and make sure you try to cover up your tire tracks. We don't know who is all out there. There should be no one on the land. The house is on 50 acres of land. Tomorrow go into town and buy a horse and horse feed. The corral is set up. Buy three horses and don't use your names. Use your Cheryl burke alias." I replied, "Okay. Why do I need three horses and does it matter for the color, sex and type of horse?" he paused before saying, "no, get a younger horse if you can. Nothing over 15 years old though." I answered, "Okay. Where do I get them though?" he answered, "ask a local. Don't mention too much about yourself though. You need three horses, one for you, one for your mom and one for your dad."

After discussing what I needed to do I hung up and did my first task which was to put the car away and lock the gate. I finished that then I covered up the car tracks. I went inside and raided the fridge. There wasn't a whole lot but there was some food. I took something out and made me a snack. I finished my snack and cleaned up the silverware and plates before going to take a shower. I freshened up and changed into my clean clothes. Not even ten hours ago I was back in Reno waking up and getting ready for school. I don't get to graduate with the rest of my class nor do I get to even graduate from school. I went through my bag and looked at my pass ports and other aliases. I have five aliases and twenty five thousand dollars. That's a lot of money! I just realized that I put my guitar in Vanessa's car. Damn there went my music. I took out my song book instead and decided to write some more music. I looked up from my book about three hours later. Damn its only eight. I wrote a few silly songs and noticed that the time was now nine. I got up and stretched and made my way to my current bed. I got in and slept. I woke up the next morning around eight and ate breakfast. I made my way to the garage and got my car out. I sat inside and called josh to tell him I was going into town. I got to the store and sat inside grabbing my wallet nervously. I went inside and was met by the smell of animals and the voice of a middle aged woman. "Why hello there dear. I don't believe I've seen you around here. What can I do for ya?" the woman said. I replied, "I am looking to buy three horses and some horse feed." She smiled and said, "Do you have anything special requests or certain things wanted about a horse?" I nodded and said, "I want a younger horse and one that wont rear too much." The lady smiled and said, "Well my dear I think I have just what you're looking for. If you would follow me this way, please." I nodded and followed her out back to where the horses were. She showed me a male horse named Romeo and two female horses named Juliet and carly. I bought the three horses for two thousand each. It was a good deal because horses that are young are usually more expensive but I got a good deal. I had to wait a few hours for the paper work to through so I walked around town. I found a sign that said," Sutter creek is a small town that was built in the gold rush. John Sutter founded it during that era." And it also had a few other facts. I went back to the store around one and waited for the lady who helped me earlier to hook up her trailer to her truck and place the horses inside. I paid her three hundred dollars extra for her to take the horses up to the property since I have a sports car instead of a truck. Around four, the horses were finally settled in and loving their new home. Josh called me and told me where to find the riding gear; it was in the shed by the stables. I found it and called him back and thanked him. He said that they will be there in an hour. I waited around the house until they arrived. I saw Vanessa first and ambushed her into a hug. I hugged josh after. They brought in their stuff and my guitar. I squealed like a pig when I saw my guitar. After they got settled in, we went over aliases. I was Cheryl Burke. Vanessa was now Lola bank and Josh was now Robert Gutierrez.

Robert(josh) said, " now how about I teach you how to ride a horse?" I nodded excitedly and followed him to the stables while Lola(Vanessa) made dinner. He first taught me how to approach the horses. I picked Romeo as my horse well he picked me. I then learned how to put the riding gear on. After that, I then learned how to get on then learned how to ride. I was a bit nervous and scared at first but then I came to love it. We settled into the new house about a week later. I ride Romeo every day. I take the trails and every once in awhile we find a new one. He is a great horse. We ended up riding fifteen miles today. It was now Wednesday. Me and Robert were going into town today to get horse feed and some food for ourselves and the store. We spilt up and went to the stores. I went to the grocery store while he went to the feed store. I bought about thirty dollars in food (most of it was on sale) and put it in the back seat of my car and waited for Robert. When he didn't come back I began to get worried. I got a text on my phone saying, "do you want me to buy more fish food for the fishes?" From him. That was the code! What the code means is, " RUN. Go to the house and pack up fast! I can't make it back but take Vanessa with you. I can't make it back. GO!" Crap! We were made! I got in my car and sped up the rode doing almost ten miles over the speed limit. I got to the house and threw all the food in and ice chest and hade Vanessa pack her stuff up while I did that and packed up my stuff. When she was done, I had her grab the horses and put them in the trailer Robert bot a few days ago and hook it up to the truck. He had traded his fancy business car in at a dealership for a GMC diesel top kick. The truck was MASSIVE! I loved driving that truck! I love my camaro more though! I loaded everything up and we left the house. I drove in front of Lola. I felt bad for leaving Josh behind. Who knows what is going to happen to him. I forced the feeling out of my mind and focused on the task at hand: drive. We drove for about four hours before stopping. We were in Gilroy. We found a place we could let the horse out so we let them out and had them walk around. I found a place that would buy horses so I reluctantly sold carly to the nice person. Carly was Josh's horse. I got about five thousand for her. I made sure that the guy would take good care of her and find her a good home. I whispered to the horse before leaving. I said, " be a good girl. I am doing this for you. Your going to get a new home and your going to love it! I wish you well." The horse seemed to know what I was saying and kissed me on the cheek before I left. I got back in my car and drove with Lola behind me until we reached LA. I went into a store and bought an Iphone with another alias. I was now Courtney loft. A twenty year old aspiring musician and horse back rider. My alias had blonde hair and blue eyes. Ugh! More eye contacts! Met Lola, who now was Hannah Epps. She now had black hair and brown eyes. I found a horse stable not to far from where we currently at: Wal-Mart parking lot on my new phone. I bought the Iphone at Wal-mart. I had no idea that they sold them there. Oh well. I also found me and Hanna(Lola)(Vanessa) a hotel to stay at. We dropped the horses off and paid for the month at the stables and we also found out that they had storage for horse trailers. We were lucky! I paid for the storage and stables for the two horses and the grand total was little under four thousand. It wasn't a bad price.

We checked into the hotel under our alias and went to tour rooms. I had a room next to Hannah's on the seventh floor. I lugged our ice chest up and my bags up to our room and we took in the room. My room was a fair size and had a huge bed. I closed the door and put the bags down before making a run for it and jumping on the bed. I giggled a lot and had fun. I finished jumping and put the food away before telling Hannah to come to my room. I heard a knock at the door. I looked and opened the door. " hey Hannah!" "Hey Courtney!" I hugged her and let her in. " I called captain. He transferred all our money into our newest bank account. He had a missing persons report placed on Robert(josh). I will let you know if they find anything." She said. I hugged her. Her boyfriend was missing and possibly dead. She thanked me for the hug and returned to her room. I decided on taking a bath. I turned the water on warm and waited for the water to fill up. I sat down in the water and put bubbles in the water. I played with the bubbles for a bit before thinking. I thought about how much I missed Joe and Caitlin. I thought about how Josh could possibly be dead. It wasn't fair. I hope I get to live my own live again. I hated being Cheryl. I loved being Demi but now I miss being Mitchie. It seems like for ever since I last talked to them. I sighed and got out of the tub. I changed into clean clothes and sat on the bed. I turned on the TV and happened to see Joe on a talk show. He was talking about his charity again. The interviewer tried to ask him about his love life and he I answered, " I am waiting for the girl who stole my heart. She was and is the one. I hope that right now she is out there somewhere safe and watching this. Something happened long ago and I wish she was here now. If you're out and happen to be watching this I want you to know that I love you." The interviewer changed the subject and then he left to perform a song. I hugged my self and cried. I eventually cried my self to sleep.

Authors note: hey! So I hope you like this chapter! I like writing it! Tell me what you think! Like it? Love it? Want more? Let me know! Review!

I do take requests for stories! Thi smeans is you want me to write you a story, then I will! I will right for the following stories:

**Big time rush**

**White collar**

**SVU**

**NCIS**

**NCIS LA**

**Pretty little liars**

**Camp rock**

**Ghost adventures**

**Switched at birth**

**Hawaii five-0**

**Jade by design**

**Icarly**

**Victorious**

**Transformers**

**Another Cinderella story**

**Rookie blue**

**Twilight**

**Wizards of Waverley place**

**Hannah Montana**

**Shake it up**

**Hunger games**

**House MD**

**Days of our lives**

**Big bang theory**

**Nikkta**

**I will write about almost any topic. So leave a review telling me if you want me to write you a one-shot for one of those shows/movies above and which characters, setting, and topic of the story and I will post it when I am finished. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if you did! **

**-Californiagirl26 **

Word count: 4,216


	18. Chapter 18

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 18

Authors note: wow! I cant believe that were almost to chapter twenty! This is amazing! Thank you for sharing this experience with me. I truly am grateful to have such grateful to have such great reviewers! It means a lot to me to have you guys love this! More than 40 reviews! That is awesome! I love you guys!

I don't own camp rock

Joe's point of view

_Thoughts_

_I hope Mitchie is watching this! I miss her so much! It's been more than a year since I last saw her. I miss her so much. I feel like half of my soul is missing. I feel like Mitchie was watching that interview. I had a feeling so that's why I said what I did. I hope I see her soon. I let the rest of my thoughts fade as I sat out by the pool of the hotel we are currently staying at after the interview was over. I stayed back east after Mitchie left. I miss my New York apartment. I like the crazy streets of New York. It's distracting. I hope I see Mitchie again._ The evening sun felt good on my face. I laid out side until the sun went down. I headed back to my room on the seventh floor. I walked down the hall and went into my room. " Hey man!" "Hey Nate." " I saw the interview." " You did know?" I replied. He chuckled and said, " are you at your usual hotel and room?" I replied, " yep." And popped the P. hr laughed and said, " I will be there soon." I said okay and hung up. I got board so I jumped on the bed. Nate was at the door twenty minutes later. I welcomed him in and he sat down with a box of cookies. I looked at him and said, " your going to eat those all?" he laughed and said, " I have an idea?" I shook my head and mumbled, " help me." under my breath. He slapped my arm and said, " I heard that. That's not very nice." He said, " my idea was to knock on all the doors on this floor and give people cookies but if your going to be the cookie monster then so be it. I will leave with ALL the cookies and leave you NONE of the cookies." I shook my head and then got up and said, " well what are you waiting for?" he got up eagerly and we left the room. We knocked on every door but one. We met almost twenty people. The last person we met was a woman in her late twenties named Hannah. We welcomed her to LA which had her resulting in a blush. We said good day and knocked on the last door. No one answered so we knocked again. Nate said, " no one is there. Lets go." I shook my head no and knocked on the door again. We waited a minute or two before a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. She looked at me before her eyes went wide. She knew who we were. She said her name was Courtney and that she was new to LA. I felt that I knew her from some where. She looked familiar. She thanked us and then closed the door. Nate looked at me and said, " was it just me or did she look familiar?" while we walked down the hall to my room. I replied, " she reminded me of Mitch. I don't know why though." He sighed and said bye before leaving. I went back to my room and passed out on the bed.

Mitchie's pov

Oh my gosh! Joe just saw me! Oh my gosh! It took every fiber in my being to not jump on him and hug the crap out of him. Wow! I can't believe that he is in the same hotel as me let alone the same floor! Wow! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I wonder if Vanessa knew. **(A/n Mitchie still refers to her as Vanessa In her mind and so does Vanessa. Only out loud do they say their other names{ Hannah, Courtney}.) **I bet that they knocked on her door before knocking on mine! Wow! My day is finally good! Wow! I pulled out my phone and called captain and told him. He was happy that I was happy but he told me, " don't blow your cover. Be careful." He also informed me that josh was found dead, which was upsetting news but they found the people who were after me. I was one step closer to becoming who I once was and wanted to be! He said that when every thing is sorted out properly then I could eventually return home as Demi Lovato. I was beyond happy. I thanked him and hung up. I jumped on the bed and then ordered room service. I was too lazy to cook my own food. I ordered a cheese burger with fries and an ice cream sundae. I ate the burger happily and then ate my sundae. It was amazing! I am so thankful that I remembered to grab my laptop! I turned it on and hooked it up to the Wifi. I went onto google and searched for an apartment in the area that was a two bedroom, one bathroom with a complete kitchen. It was really expensive but I bet I could find the money and get a job! I plan on showing it to Vanessa later. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach so I went to Vanessa's room. I knocked on the door and when she didn't answer I got worried. I thanked god that I had a spare key to her room. I opened the door and looked through the room. I found her in the bathroom. She was laying in tub that was full of water with blood coming out of her wrists and a bottle of pain relievers and a bottle of whiskey on the floor. She left a note on the counter by the sink. I called 911 as I tried to apply pressure to her wrists and stop the bleeding. I gave up when she went limp. She died in my arms. The paramedics came in and announced her dead. They took her body away while I read the note. It read

Mitchie, I am so very sorry that you had to find me dead. I really am sorry. I couldn't take living with out Josh. He was my everything. I am sorry sweet heart. I really am. They found josh dead. Captain also said that they caught the people responsible. I leave all my money and everything else to you. I hope you use it wisely and I wish you well. I saw Joe. I know you saw him too. I cleared it with captain. My last dying wish is that you got to become Demi and live happily and with Joe. Captain will give you the official statement but I here by now state that you are now free to live however you choose by the name of Demi Lovato. You are now free to become that musician I know that you are dying to be. Be with Joe. I am sorry that you had to find me like this but I hope you understand. Please it's not your fault. DON'T blame yourself. This is Nate's number- XXX-XXX-XXXX. Call him. He knows that you're going to be calling him. I told him who you were. He knew. I thank you for making this last year and a half the best year of my life. You were the daughter I never had. I love you sweet heart. Good bye.- Vanessa.

A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I called captain and told her that Vanessa is dead. He sent two agents to come and retrieve her body from the corners office. I asked him if I could plan her and Josh's funereal. He allowed me and he also told me that I would have to meet him in a few days to be officially released form witness protection program. I squealed happily and asked, " do I get to keep the cars, horses, houses and money?" he chuckled and said, " you can keep the horses, cars and money. I need those houses though. I will find out how much money you can keep and what will be given to you." I thanked him and hung up. I didn't want to sleep yet so I called Nate. I was so nervous making the call that I practically dropped the phone. I was in my room again when I made the call.

Nate: " hey."

Me: " hello."

Nate: " I know this is you Mitch. What should I call you?"

Me: " how about Demi. That is what I go by now."

Nate: " oh really. Earlier It was Courtney."

Me: "I got released. I am now free. Well not officially but soon!"

Nate: " that's grate! I will get your contracts ready and when you're ready, you can sign them."

Me: " that's awesome! I've written many songs after I left. Did-did Joe know that was me?"

Nate: " he questioned it. I have no doubt in my mind that he was starting to realize that it was you. I already knew but I knew when I looked at you that it was you."

Me: " really? I saw him on the TV today."

Nate: " that's funny. Joe said that he just knew that you were watching. That is odd."

Me: "Yep. That is but what ever! Oh I have some sad news."

Nate: " What is it? Are you okay?"

Me: " Vanessa who you met earlier as Hannah died. She killed her self when she found out that her boyfriend Josh was dead. They were both the agents who were protecting me. I want to give them a proper funeral as a thank you for keeping me safe for the past year and a half."

Nate: "That would be nice. If you need help, let me know. Do you want to say hi to Caitlin?"

Me: " of course! Why wouldn't I want to talk to my best friend?"

Nate: " now I am hurt. I thought I was your best friend."

Me: " you are. Your BOTH my best friends."

Nate: "okay, okay. Here you go."

Caitlin: " oh my gosh! It is really you Mitch? Is it really you? I missed you so much!"

Me: " hi Caitlin. I missed you so much too! I have so many things to tell you! When I get released I promise that we will have a sleepover that lasts three days."

Caitlin: " okay. That sounds good! Nate is going to get your contract made tomorrow. Hopefully, you're going to be playing a show by Friday. That gives us four days since its Monday. I got the perfect venue and oh my let me hear your voice!"

I blushed and sang a few notes for her. She laughed and said, " your voice has got even better since the last time I heard it! It that even possible? So what do you say miss Lovato? Will you play my next show with me?"

Me: " if I get released by then, of course!"

Caitlin: " yay! Is it true that you're a blonde?"

Me: " sadly yes. I had to die my hair every time I changed names. That was about four times. I was brunette, blonde, black and I think red. I don't remember. I hope my hair doesn't fall out. This time I'm wearing a wig. Hehe no more die! I'm dying it black and it's going to stay that way!"

Caitlin: " you need to send me a picture!"

Me: " I will when I get permission!"

Caitlin: " I have to go sadly. I will talk to you soon!"

We finished saying good byes and I hung up. I felt a bit better. I will definitely call captain to have me released from witness protection, and then I'm going to check out that apartment and maybe do a bit of shopping. I have two cars and a truck! Captain said that I get Vanessa's car, my car and Josh's truck! Yay! I plan on keeping Romeo and Juliet. I did find it funny that they are the last two horses. I go over my money in all of my accounts and I find out that I still have over thirty thousand. Yay! The apartment could be mine! I'm excited! I can't wait to have my album released! I have over three hundred songs written and put to a beat! Worldwide tour, here I come! I changed into some comfy pants and crawled into the California king sized bed. I fall into a peaceful happy sleep for the first time without feeling scared.

Next morning

I woke up around nine and called captain after I ate a bowl of captain crunch. I met Nate at his and Caitlin's house and left some of my stuff there. I left my camaro and truck there along with most of my luggage which consisted of three suitcases and a trunk. Caitlin took one look at what I had and said, " we are SO going shopping later!" Nate dropped me off at his the connect three private jet. I flew back to the head quarters and took a taxi there. I paid the cabbie the cash and walked into the building. _This is it._ I met captain and sat down in a chair in front of is desk. " Hello Mitchie!" " Hey captain." We exchanged hellos and how are you before getting down to business. He officially told me that I now own the camaro, top kick, and horses. He also told me that Josh and Vanessa left all their money to me since they had no children or families. He then officially said, " you Mitchie Torres, are now free of the witness protection services and now known as Demi Lovato. Your past as Demi is your official past. Therefore if the social media decide to search your past up then it is as real as it was when you were in our protection. I George Martin Hest now declare you a free person, Demi Lovato." I hugged him and left. I got back on the jet and went back to LA. I was a bit tired after the flight back but I was too excited to sit still. I saw Caitlin and talked her into a hug and said, " I am now Demi!" she congratulated me. I told her about the apartment I looked at online while Nate drove us back. I gave them the directions and Nate drove is there. We called the realtor and he met us there. We went up to the fourth floor which the apartment was on. When I walked in I remained silent. I took in my surroundings. I loved the mocha colored walls and the wood floors. The living room was large enough to have people over. I looked in the master bedroom and loved it! The walls were a mystical purple color with half hardwood and carpet floors. The spare bedroom was a bright cherry red color with white carpet. I looked in the kitchen. It was beautiful. The counters were a green marble and the cabinets were a cherry red oak with all chrome appliances. The view from the balcony was amazing. I loved this place! The realtor talked about the apartment. I was sold. We discussed the price. It was currently priced at three hundred and fifty thousand dollars. It was a bit much but it was so worth it. I told the realtor that I needed a day to think about it. I asked Nate and Caitlin what they thought. Nate liked it and Caitlin begged me to let her live with me. Nate shook his head. We all ate dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant and Nate told me that tomorrow I could sign my contract and Caitlin said that on Friday, she wanted me to perform at a club. The paparazzi went crazy. I was not used to this at all! Caitlin and Nate helped me though the crowd of weir old paparazzi people. Caitlin showed me the guest bedroom around nine when we got home. I crawled into the bed and went to sleep.

Next morning

I woke up Wednesday morning feeling great. I got up at eight thirty and quietly went into the kitchen. I made my self some coffee and sat down at the table. Caitlin wandered out five minutes later. She yawned and sat down next to me with her own coffee. We talked about today's events and planned out the day. I had to sign the paper work for the apartment and for the record label. Then I had to meet Caitlin's stylist and have them go over my wardrobe and pick out things for my show! Nate came out around nine o'clock. I got dressed and so did Caitlin. I came out of the guest room wearing skin tight black skinny jeans and a cream colored loose fitting top with black heels and a pair of red heels in my hands. I plan on wearing the red heels to the record signing and wearing the cream colored heels to sign my record deal. I drive my camaro to the realtor's office and sign the paper work. He tells me that once the paper work is done, the house will be mine at the beginning of next month which is July. So by July, I will be holding the keys to my new apartment! I thank the realtor for his time and drive to my appointment at the record company. I park my car in the parking lot and change my cream colored heels to my red pair and head inside. I make my way to the conference room eagerly. I read over my contract with my lawyer who Caitlin and Nate appointed to me. He discuses the deal with me and explains the details. My appointment was at ten thirty and it is now eleven o'clock. By five past eleven my contract is signed and now current. The president of the company says, " welcome to Hollywood records Ms. Lovato." I shook his hand and talked to the other members of the board. I make over thirty thousand dollars a year and I get profits from the merchandise, products, and tours. I eagerly leave the record company and head back to Caitlin and Nate's house. I tell Caitlin my news and she hugs me and tells me to grab all my clothes and meet her back in the living room. I nod and grab the bags that I have and return to the room. she has several carts to hang clothes on and a ton of hangers. We go through the first bag which has all my jeans. I apparently only own eight pairs- one pair of red, green, black, white and three pairs of blue. The next bag had my T-shirts and other shirts.

I had thirteen shirts. Seven where T-shirts with print or writing on them. Four dress shirts and the last two were tank tops. I had two pairs of sweat pants and five jackets. I had a leather and a denim jacket. I also had a plan grey hoodie and purple fleece jacket. The last jacket was a long black wool jacket. I had fourteen pairs of shows. I had four pairs of toms- one was red, black, white, and plaid. I had three pairs of heels- one cream, red, and black heels. I also had two pairs of cowboy boots. The first pair were brown and the other pair was black. I had two pairs of flip-fops. One pair was green and the other pair was black. I also had a pair high heeled boots that were black, a pair of lime green high tops and a pair of black high tops. Caitlin opened the trunk and found all my make up. I had different shades of green, brown, purple and grey/black eye shadows. I had three lip sticks- red, pink and a plum color. I had foundation and mascara. Caitlin carefully pulled out my set of wigs. She said that she plans on selling them on Ebay. I laughed and said, okay sell them all but the red. I like the red. She laughed and put the red aside. She then found the stash of colored contacts and then put those aside too. I pulled out my favorite blanket and stuff animals. I had an Optimus prime stuffed animal, a teddy bear that my mom gave me along time ago and a frog that Joe won me at a carnival a long time ago. Once we reached the bottom of the trunk Caitlin said, " this is all the clothes you have?" I nodded and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my car and threw my purse at me. I unlocked the car and got in the passenger seat. She got in and drove to the nearest mall. She dragged me though almost fifteen stores before deciding we had enough. She spent probably near two thousand dollars on me. I tried to buy something and she took my wallet. She ended up buying me two pairs of Doc martins, Vans, and a pair of blue three inch heels. That was what she bought in the SHOE department. She then dragged me into the pants/ jeans department. She bought me three mini skirts. One pink, one black and one grey. Then she bought me five pairs of jeans. Three were skinny those were black, green and red. The other two pairs were bell bottoms. And they were normal blue jeans. After that we went to the shirt department. She bought almost twenty shirts. Five were tank tops, another five were t-shirts with print. Five were v-necks and the last five were dress shirts. She then dragged me to the dress department and forced me to try on thirty dresses, fifteen in which she bought. I liked about three of them. She bought what she thought I looked hot in. I didn't always agree but hey, its free clothes! Most of them went about mid-thigh to just above my knees. The rest (only two of the fifteen) went down to the floor. The colors were vast. We went back to Caitlin and Nate's apartment with nearly fifty shopping bags.

Me and her hung up the clothes on the hangers and separated them from my old clothes. Her stylist came buy and picked out what clothes I could keep from my old wardrobe. Apparently, I could only keep the jeans, jackets and three shirts. I picked my one direction shirt, my connect three shirt and my big time rush shirt. Caitlin was laughing at my choices. I smiled and threw a couch pillow at her. She laughed and threw one bag. We were in a total pillow fight when Nate broke it up. Me and her made eye contact before we both threw a pillow at Nate. One pillow hit him in the face while the other hit him in the stomach. We laughed and then both got hit in the face by a pillow. The war raged on until dinner time. Nate told us about his day while I dramatically told him about shopping with Caitlin. He laughed and said; " now I'm not her only victim!" she laughed and hit him with a pillow while we were eating take out pizza. We talked about what song I would perform at the club. Since it was a club, we decided on a bouncy fast beat song. By the end of the night we had chosen my song list. I was going to perform give your heart a break, you're my only shorty, me my self and I, get back, and this is me, which was a total of five songs. I yawned and excused my self around eleven and went to bed. I changed into my pajamas and went to bad happy.

Authors note: hello! How about that? two updates in one day? that is pretty awesome! Sadly we are reaching the end of this story but I plan on making a sequel. I will let you know more about that later. but for now lets enjoy this chapter and take it slowly. I cant believe that I made it this far. I want to thank you guys. with out you, this wouldn't be possible. Thank you for those who encouraged me and who questioned things. You guys helped make me a better writer. THANK YOU. Now enough with me being sappy and Review!

Oh and the person who finds the transformers reference in previous chapter and a bit in this chapter gets a prize! So make sure you reread it and review so you have your chance at getting a prize!

Review!

**Word count: four thousand two hundred and thirty six**


	19. Chapter 19

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 19

Authors note: wow. This is almost the last chapter! Can I get a drum roll please? Thank you all for this. I couldn't have done this without you. There will hopefully be a sequel. Stay tuned for that!

I don't own camp rockDemi's (Mitchie's) Pov

***********************Friday*******************************************

Today is the day I perform at the club! Caitlin has most of the morning scheduled for hair, nail and any other kind of beauty appointment you can have. She made me get up at seven thirty so she could make me get my hair done, nails, eyebrows, teeth whitening and a waxing. I refuse to do the last thing but I really don't have a choice. By nine o'clock my hair was a dark black with lighter highlights and my eyebrows were no longer bushy but a perfect line. By ten o'clock, my teeth where the whitest I have ever seen them be. By lunch time, I barely looked the same. By three, my nails were painted a gun metal sliver color. A few hours later I ate dinner early and got changed. I go on stage at nine o'clock. It was now seven. Where had the day gone? I guess time flew when I was being picked a part and fancied up. I kind of liked it. At seven fifty I changed into black mini skirt and a red blouse with black heels and a leather jacket to finish it all off. Caitlin did my make up. She did the Smokey eye look and finished off the look with bright red lip stick. I looked hot! My jewelry was simple; I had hoop earrings and heart locket on a black string as my necklace. Caitlin was wearing a blue miniskirt with a silver sparkly tank top, baby blue heels. Her make up was the same as mine as well as jewelry except her necklace had a feather on the end. She looked awesome! Nate was dressed in red skinny jeans with a black v-neck and a leather jacket. I handed him my phone and showed him a picture. His jaw dropped and his cheeks turned red. Caitlin looked at me confused so I handed her the phone. She started laughing.

He shook his head and walked us to the limo and opened the door for me and Caitlin. We talked and laughed at our old antics at old memories the whole entire time. I eventually asked about camp rock. Nate said, " camp is still ruining. Brown is getting older so it is getting harder for him to ruin the camp. Since connect three pretty much stopped touring and doing shows, we run the camp in the summer. Brown I still the owner and "principal" he does all the important stuff while we teach the classes. Now that your back, would you like to help us?" I responded, " of course! I love camp rock! It's where I met you guys and where I discovered who I wanted to be and with who I wanted to be with." Caitlin nodded and said, " Joe never stopped loving you. He still waits for you to return. The question is, will you?" I sighed and said, " I still want to be with him. I am worried thought that he will realize that waiting for me was a mistake. I love him. I watched every dam thing he was on, bought a lot of posters and even went to one concert. I had to beg the people a lot to let me go but it was fun. They only let me see the concert; I didn't get to stay long. I tried to contact you guys but I didn't want them finding you. Now that everything is resolved, that doesn't matter. Does he still even want to be with me?" Nate shook his head and said, " he still loves you! He waited for you to call, write, anything. He misses you. Um, do we tell him that your back or what?" I responded, " tell him to come to the club. I want him to watch. I will sing this is me and he will know then. Just like at final jam that one year." Nate nodded and called Joe. Joe reluctantly said that he would come.

We showed up at the club around eight thirty. Did I mention that the paparazzi out side where CRAZY? I didn't? Well they were? They screamed at Nate and Caitlin. I ignored them and made my way inside. The club was fair sized and had a bar off to the left and a huge dance floor. There was a stage that was ten feet by twelve feet in width and length. The place was crowded and smelt heavily of booze. Ignoring the glares I got from several girls and having to literally push several guys away from me that were trying to grab my ass, I got back stage. I said hello the band and answered any questions about the set.

We ran though give your heart a break, you're my only shorty, me my self and I, get back, and this is me before taking a short break. I was pacing when Caitlin stopped me and put her hands on my shoulders. She said, " Demi, you got this! You're amazing! Don't be nervous!" I smiled and said, " thanks Cait, Mitchie was always nervous about performing but Demi wont be." She winked at me which caused both of us to start laughing. After calming down I hugged her . I kept subconsciously pulling my skirt down to cover up my scars from the fire. Caitlin Not long after, the DJ introduced me and I went on stage.

**This is it. **I thought to my self as I walked on stage smiling. I waved at the crowd and took my spot as I began to sing give your heart a break. I got to the chorus when I felt my nervousness go away and my confidence take its place. I finished the song and waited for the band to start you're my only shorty. I sang the tune perfectly and danced around the stage before me, myself and I started. I loved watching the crowds go wild. Singing through bet back, I started this is me. Taking a breath, I faced the wall and preformed it the same way as I did in final jam.

Joe's pov

I walked into the club that Nate wanted me to come to. I saw Nate and he told me to come talk to him. We talked for a few minutes before the DJ introduced a singer. Nate said, " this girl is amazing! I got her signed to the record company a few days ago. You have to meet her later! She is really nice!" I nodded as the girl began to sing. Her voice almost sounds familiar. She sand several songs before she turned around and faced the wall. I heard the band play this is me. I looked at Nate as he said, " its her." I watched her. I watched every move she made. It was Mitchie! When she finished the crowd went crazy! The club loved her! I made my way to the stage as she walked off. Nate went with me back stage. He walked up to her first and said, "wow Demi! That was awesome! You own the stage!" she blushed and responded, " thank you." I walked up to her and said, " hi." Her eyes went wide as she jumped onto me, tackling me into a hug. She said, " hi Joe. I can't believe its you! It's been so long! I missed you every second every day." I hugged her tightly and replied, " I missed you so much! Some days felt like centuries without you. The charity is doing good; I had Caitlin's help with that. My question is, are we still together?" she said, " only if you want us to be." I nodded and kissed her. We hung around back stage a bit longer before leaving and heading to Nate's house. Leaving the club was hectic. I held Demi's hand as we made our way to my car. Once we were safely inside, we talked.

She told me about her time in the witness protection program. She described who she met, what she had to look like and the places she lived in. we made it to Nate's house right after she told me that she owned two horses and now her own apartment. We got inside the house when several people jumped out behind of things and yelled, " congrats Demi!" she smiled and laughed. The party was fun. Did I mention that my good friends from one direction were here? Demi started smiling and giggling when I told her that. I kept shaking my head and smiling at her. Katy Perry walked up to her and hugged her. Demi and her shared numbers and promised to contact each other soon. Later on she met Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, Taylor laughter, the members of big time rush, Miranda cosgrove, Victoria justice, Elizabeth Gilles, Avan jodga, Arianna grandee. Demi made friends with everyone immediately. When she met one direction, I had Nate videotape it. She giggled when Harry kissed her hand. Louis and her quickly became best friends. Niall kept winking at her. I couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. Zayn was a bit more timid but soon came around. By the end of the night, I couldn't help but feel proud of Demi. She made friends with a lot of people today AND she did amazing at the club.

When everyone else was gone, I stayed behind and cleaned up a bit. Demi smiled at me and said, " I can't believe that one direction came to a party that was for me! I can't believe that so many people are now my friends! Thank you so much!" I smiled and started to tickle her. After I finished cleaning up, I prepared to leave. I was walking to the door when Demi cut me off and said, " I just got you back. Don't you dare leave now." I chuckled and said, " okay." She pulled me to her current room and threw one of Nate's shirts at me. I shook my head and changed into the clothes she gave me. Once we were both changed, we got under the covers of the bed and laid down. Demi looked at me and smiled before saying, " this is nice. I like this. I like sharing the bed with you and after sleeping alone for so long, I missed being in your arms." I kissed her forehead and then said into her hair, " they say that distance makes the heart grow founder. It definitely made my love for you stronger. I love you. I always have and always will." she smiled and kissed me again. That night, I slept better than I had been months before.

************************The next morning*********************************

I woke up with Demi in my arms. I smiled. She was snoring softly and her hair was all over her face and the pillow. She woke up not long after. She yawned and then said, " hey. How long have you been up? What time is it?" I responded, " good morning beautiful. Not long. It is eight thirty." She giggled and replied, " were you watching me sleep?" " Um, yeah. You look so beautiful when you sleep, not that you are not beautiful any other time." I said. She laughed and said, " smooth Joe, real smooth." We made eye contact before bursting out laughing. It was adorable. We eventually got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Nate was making breakfast and Caitlin was checking something on her laptop. She pulled Demi over and made her look at what she was reading. It was an article about the club. She read aloud, "** last night in Hollywood Nate gray, boy friend of Caitlin Gellar was scene at the newest club in Hollywood called the V with Caitlin, his brother Joe and a mystery girl. Sources say that the mystery girl preformed there and when she finished, Joe was there to congratulate her on a job well done. Who is this mystery girl and is Joe dating her? –More on page four. **

Demi's pov

I was nervous on what the article was going to say. I slowly scrolled the page down and finished reading aloud, " **the mystery girl is known as Demi Lovato. She was just signed to the same record company as Caitlin Gellar and connect three. After more research on the girl we discovered that she was the girl in the viral videos several years ago. Demi preformed five original songs. The crowd loved her. She is an amazing performer and we can't wait to learn more about her. Nothing is known about her and Joe dating just yet. Is this the girl he mentioned a few months ago? We think so? Who is she and are we going to see more of her? I hope so!- written by Cassidy Jones, LA times." **

"Does this mean that they like me?" I ask wearily. Caitlin was the first to say, " yes! This means they love you! You need to record a few songs so we can release them. Then your going to need to do a TV interview and a talk show interview. I will see who wants you on their show as soon as you release a song!" I nodded and said, " when is the soonest that we can record a song?" Nate responded, " right now. We can use the studio in the house. Once were done we can edit it to our liking and have the record company approve it. I bet we can get it on the radio by next Friday!" I jumped up and did a happy dance before saying, " enough music talk. I'm hungry lets eat!" Joe chuckled and shook his head as I grabbed a bowl and poured myself a bowl of captain crunch. Nate had a bowl of coco puffs; Caitlin and Joe had fruit loops.

Twenty minutes later we made our way to the recording booth located in the house. I was bouncing with excitement the whole way there. I went inside the booth and waited for Nate to tell me what to do. He explained every thing and five minutes later we start to record 'give your heart a break'. We made sure it was perfect before he transferred it to a CD. We decided to record some more songs. By twelve, we recorded all five songs from the club and several others including, sky scraper, world of chances, catch me, it's on, stand up, for the love of a daughter . We started to mess around so I recorded a few random songs including, one thing, tell me a lie, best of both worlds, tik tok, gotta be you, super bass, mine, sparks fly, our song, naturally, I got u, more, who says, my dilemma, that's more like it. We went back to the kitchen and ate sandwiches before deciding to go out. Caitlin said that if I ask everyone if I could record a few of their songs as a cover, could I put it on an album of my own. I decided to call Miley first. Me and her got a long great. She said that we should go shopping soon so I don't think she would mind if I sang a few of her songs. Taylor was like a long lost sister or best friend. I think she will let me. Caitlin will call Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha for me for a few of their songs. So that leaves me with one direction and Selena. I called selena first. She said, " of course! I was wondering if you wanted to record a song with me?" " I would love too! Thank you so much!" we talked a bit more before hanging up. I couldn't decide on which boy of one direction to call so I decided to call Liam. He was the smart responsible and sensible one right?

" Hello?" an English voice said. I said, " hello? Liam? It's me Demi." " oh hello Demi. How's it going?" he said. I responded, " its going great. I recorded a few covers of some of your guys songs and I was wondering if I could put them on an album or something." He said, " I am okay with it. I will have to ask the boys though. Can I call you back later?" " yeah. Of course." I said. I hung up and set the phone on the counter, Joe looked at me and said, " what's wrong babe?" I sighed and said, " I asked everyone else if I could do a cover of one of their songs and later on do a recording and work with them. I didn't get to ask three people if I could record with them just yet. So I was wondering f you would like to record with me?" he nodded and said, " who are the other two?" I responded, "Caitlin and Nate." He nodded. I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the recording studio. I put on this is me and handed Joe a pair of headphones and a microphone. I turned on the recording and then sat down. I sang my part and waited for Joe to start his part. Our voices meshed together like they did back at camp. We sang it perfectly. Once we were done, we went over the track and then burned a copy of it. I gave it to Nate a bit later. Joe said to me, " now that every thing is finally settling down, would you like to go on a date with me?" I nodded. We held hands as we walked to his car. He opened my door and then closed it before he got in. he drove me to a smoothie place. The paparazzi went a bit crazy but we ignored them.

I ordered a peach smoothie and Joe ordered a mango smoothie. We sat in the corner and waited. A few girls came up to us and said, " can we have your autograph." Joe nodded. They then asked for MY autograph. I was excited. I signed the magazine cover for them and then took a picture. I had Joe take my picture with them. I thanked them. After getting our smoothies, we walked around the area. We ended up going into a few shops. Joe bought the both of us a pair of matching white high top converse. I thought it would be funny so I bought him a poster of him self. He laughed and bought me a magazine with him on and then signed it. A few more fans saw us so we gave them autographs.

A few hours later, we ended up going home. Liam called me back and said that him and the boys were okay with it and that they really wanted to do a cover with me but they leave in a few days for another all American tour. We decided on a time, three thirty on Monday. I could tell that Joe was getting a bit jealous so when I hung up, I said that Caitlin would come with me. He calmed down a bit. I pinched his cheek and said, " aw. Is my Joey getting jealous? Aw. Its adorable Hun."

We stopped at a target store and bought a movie. I tried to pay for it but Joe refused to let me pay so I purposely picked a chick flick. I was deciding between the vow and the note book. I smirked then grabbed transformers. I put it in the shopping cart and headed to the candy aisle. I grabbed a bag of twizzlers, almond joys and pop corn. We headed to the check out. I didn't let Joe see the movie title since I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't let him see it. We drove home and listened to the radio. Caitlin and Nate were dancing around the kitchen. I said to them , " hey guys. Want to watch a movie?" Nate and Caitlin said, " sure. What movie is it?" I said, " it's a secret. Can you put the candy in a bowl and pop the pop corn?" They nodded and went to do that. I opened the movie in the bathroom and then took into the living room. I looked at Caitlin as we both shouted, "MAKE A FORT!" we moved the couch and surrounding furniture around. We made a cool looking fort when the guys walked into the room with the candy. I put the movie in and sat down next to Joe. When the credits started they all said, " transformers: revenge of the fallen? Awesome!" I laughed and started it. My favorite part came on which was the scene at the museum when Simmons took his pants of. I love the movie but I got to say that my most favorite parts were when Simmons said something or the Chevy twins started a fight with each other. Joe's favorite part was when the battle started. Caitlin was laughing when starscream got his aft kicked. Nate shook his head and laughed pretty much at everything. I fell asleep just before the movie ended.

Authors note: hello! It's been awhile! You see my grandpa took the laptop that I write my stories on to France with him. He got back yesterday so I got my laptop back! I missed not being able to write. Then the week before that was my birthday and then my best friend who moved away came then my dad came who lives several hours away came. My best friend was on her phone the whole entire time she was here so I barely talked to her since she was SO busy texting people from her school. I put my dam Ipod down for the whole entire time she was here! I didn't touch fanfcition for several days and she didn't put that dam phone down longer than five minutes. The only time she didn't have it was when she was a sleep. Dam. People are so addicted to technology. Who am I kidding? I am too. Lol. Do you like the reunion of smitchie or as its now known as Jemi? I do! Tell me what you think! I do believe that a sequel will be written. I need you guys to tell me if you want a sequel or not. It depends on the demand. Five or more reviews saying you want it, then I will. if not then maybe still. It depends. Let me know! Review!

You are beautiful no matter what they say. Who says you're not perfect. Your perfect to me. I love each and every one of you guys. I love seeing the reviews and knowing that I'm doing something right. each and everyone one of you is special in your own way. Don't let people push you down. If they do, get up and push them back. Don't let them push you around. Take a stand. Ignore the hate ignore the drama. It gets better. Believe me. Everything gets better. If you have an idea and no own listens to you, make your idea known. Don't just sit there and be ignored. You are all beautiful and special. If you believe in something, don't wait for it to magically happen. If you want it then go get it, tie it up and put it in your house and never let it go. You have the power to control your future. Enough with my ranting. Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Didn't forget you but you did chapter 20

**Authors note: hello! Oh my gosh! This is the final chapter of this story. I cannot believe it! This is a dream. This is my very first story to be finished completely. I guess I really need to work on my other ones. The sequel to this story will be out but maybe not for another few weeks. So I am pretty busy but please am patient for the sequel. You're NOT going to want to miss this. It will have more drama, more love and more hate. The plot thickens. **

**To those who reviewed the last chapter: thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I'm glad you liked the inspirational quote. I love reading and sharing them. I wish more people said kinder things to each other. I love reading a fanfic and singing a note at the bottom saying: you are beautiful. You are perfect." It makes me smile because I know that someone out there cares. I care about each and every one of you. Thank you all so very much. This has been one heck of a ride and its time for it to end. I love you guys. Thank you so very much. I love you guys.**

I don't camp rock. Never did never will.

Demi's pov –time skip, one days - its now SUNDAY

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face and the birds singing. Life was well. I move into my apartment today, my first radio single is being released tomorrow and I get to kiss my beautiful boyfriends face. Life is sweet. I got out of bed smiling and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen, I poured my self some juice and sat down. Caitlin walked in and said, " someone's in a good mood eh?" I nodded and said; " I move into my apartment today!" she nodded and said, " already? Dam. Time went by fast." I laughed as she poured her coffee into her cup but missed completely, hitting the counter and the floor. I shook my head and helped her clean it up. Nate walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and saying, " I heard you laughing. Why are you laughing this early in the morning?" I laughed and said, " oh Nathaniel, it is only seven fifty. Besides Caitlin is still half asleep, she spilt her coffee all over the counter and floor."

He shook his head, kissed Caitlin and then went straight to the fridge. I laughed and got a bowl of serial out. Joe joined us not much later. He came out dressed and ready for the day. Caitlin and Nate returned to their room after eating to get dressed. Joe was wearing a green plaid cotton shirt with a blue tank top and dark washed skinny jeans. I was wearing dark washed skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt. I laughed when I released how close our clothing was. He looked at me funny before realizing what I was laughing about. Caitlin came out of her room wearing dark washed skinny jeans and a T-shirt that read, " my boyfriend is a rock star. Nate saw her shirt and laughed. He was also wearing dark washed skinny jeans and a T-shirt but his shirt read, " my girlfriend kicks ass." I laughed at them. They even were wearing green converse. I smiled and went to the guest room to grab my white converse. I came back to see Joe lacing his white converse up too. I laughed and decided that it was picture time. I took a bunch of random silly pictures and then some of me and Joe kissing. I even took a picture of us holding hands.

I drove to my new apartment with Joe in my Camaro. He was gawking at my car. His face clearly said, " you drive this?" I laughed and quickly took a picture of his face. He got in and we drove to my apartment. Caitlin and Nate were going to follow us there with some of my stuff in their car. I carried a few boxes up to my apartment and opened the door. Joe said, " you have great taste! This place is awesome!" I laughed and sat the box on the counter. I went through all the rooms to see what I still needed. I had some of my clothes so I put those away. Joe was making a list of what we needed. When I finished he showed me a list. I needed: a bed, bed frame, curtains, curtain road, kitchen stuff (plates, silverware, cups, bowls) , bathroom stuff( towels, curtain, curtain rod) and a few other things. I grabbed my bag and we headed to the car. While I was driving I decided to ask Joe about my old house. He said, " its still there. Everything is pretty much the same as you left It." nodding I focused back onto the road. I drove to a target to get a bathroom curtain and towels. Joe shook his head while I slapped his arm. I then drove to a mall and parked. I dragged Joe through all the stores to get what we needed. I probably spent almost five thousand dollars, which was fine because I have a lot of money left over. Caitlin and Nate helped me and Joe organize and place things. My couch was going to be delivered tomorrow along with a few other things. Right now my room is being set up. Nate and Joe are hanging up the curtain road while me and Caitlin is trying to put the bed frame together. Key word: trying. The directions were in any other language BUT English. We figured it out eventually. I had Nate set up the TV while Joe was helping me and Caitlin with the bed. We got it together eventually and then put the mattress on top and made the bed. I bought a lovely black and purple bed spread with a hounds tooth print. The blankets were very fuzzy and soft. The three of us jumped on the bed before going into the kitchen. I opened the silverware and plates and washed them while Caitlin and the others washed the kitchen tools. It was around seven thirty that evening that we finished the kitchen and my room completely. Caitlin and Nate left not to long after that. Joe stayed the night.

I woke up the next morning in Joe's arms. It was a nice place to be. I kissed him and then got up to see if we had any food. Looking in the cabinet, fridge and even in my bag I found nothing. Waking Joe up, I told him to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and ready for the day. We walked around the corner from my apartment building to a small coffee shop. I ordered a chocolate- Carmel coffee and Joe ordered a black decaf coffee. I shook my head and said, " how do you drink that?" he smiled and said, " _how _do you drink that?" I shook my head and took a sip before replying; " I love it." we sat down at a table in the corner of the room after we bought two muffins- one chocolate and one blueberry. After our small breakfast we went out to buy some groceries. Meeting some fans along the way, we spent way to long in the store. Joe started to dance and sing while I video taped him. He even came up to me and started singing a one direction song. I laughed and then kissed him. We probably ended up spending two hours and one hundred dollars; we took the food home to my apartment. Around ten, we went for a walk around a park. It was beautiful. There were lots of trees and flowers. We stopped along somewhere on a trail and sat down.

We watched the birds fly around, frogs and fish do their thing in the water. It was really pretty. After about an hour there, we walked to a small outdoor café. I ordered a turkey sandwich while Joe ordered a ham sandwich. We talked for a bit before we parted ways. I went to my apartment to wait for Caitlin while; Joe went to do what ever he went to do. I think he said him and Nate were going to go over all the songs for the album. I changed from my yoga pants, cardigan and boots into jeans, converse and a t-shirt that said, " believe in taking a stand." I grabbed my phone and bag and sat down on the floor. I checked twitter. I had three thousand mentions and five hundred thousand new followers. I went through my mentions to see that Joe tweeted, " woke up with a beautiful girl in my arms. Life is well.- with a picture of me below. I then read that the one direction account and also the guys accounts read: happy to get to be working with the newest singer in Hollywood:- Demi Lovato. I read further into the boys and read that Zayn tweeted the day after the party, " had a lot of fun at the party me and the boys went to. Good luck to Demi with her new radio single and future album!" Liam tweeted, " looking forward to working with Demi! She is really nice and has a lot of talent!" Harry tweeted: " excited to be working with Demi! She has a lot of personality and talent! Can't wait to work with you!" I thought that was sweet. Louis tweeted: " I wonder if Demi likes carrots? Me and the boys can't wait to work with her!" aw. I do like carrots. Last and finally Niall tweeted, " I am excited to work with Demi! She has a lot of talent and a lot of potential! Me and the lads are excited to work with her!"

Aw. Each one of the boys tweeted something nice. Might as well tweet them back, I thought to myself. I tweeted Niall first saying, " thank you a lot Niall! I am excited to work with you and the boys! You all are so nice!" I then tweeted Louis saying, " I do like carrots! I'm excited to work with you guys too!" after him I tweeted Harry saying: " thank you! You and the boys are really talented too!" after Harry, I tweeted Liam saying, " thank you! You and the boys are so nice!" I finally tweeted Zayn saying, " thank you Zayn! It means a lot to me! You and the boys aren't so bad either. Good luck to you and the boys on your tour!" after tweeting them I checked through my mentions. Justin bieber, Selena Gomez, the boys from Big time Rush, Miley Cyrus, Taylor swift and Taylor laughter all followed me on twitter and tweeted me. Justin said, " can't wait to work with Demi! She is extremely talented! When is your new song released?" I tweeted him back saying, " in a few days! I'm so excited!" selena said, " I can't wait to work with Demi! She is super nice and a lot of fun! Call me later! Xoxo sel!" I replied back saying, " I can't wait to work with you either! You're a lot of fun too! We need to go shopping! Xoxo Demi!" the boys from big time rush tweeted me just like One direction did. I replied to James first, he said, " I so can't wait to work with Demi Lovato! She is so talented and pretty!" I giggled at that and replied back saying, " thanks! I can't wait to work with big time rush!" Logan said, " Demi is really nice. I can't wait to work with her. I think- no I know that she is going to be super successful! Good luck!" aw. What a sweet boy. I replied back saying, " thank you! I can't wait to work with big time rush either!" after him was Carlos. The adorable bouncing ball of energy. He said, " I am super excited to get to be working with Demi! She is so talented! She has something that I haven't seen in Hollywood in awhile! Good luck!" I said back, " thank you. That means a lot. I cant wait to work with you guys too!" I tweeted Kendall last. He said, " Demi has a lot of talent. She has the talent I haven't seen in awhile. She isn't going to be a one-hit- wonder. Nope she is here to stay! Can't wait to work with her!" I replied back saying, " thank you! I can't wait to work with you and the boys. You all are really nice people. Let me know when we can get together to work in the studio. I have a feeling that we are going to make some good music!"

After replying to both Taylor laughter and Taylor swift, I tweeted Miley. I said, " can't wait to work with you! You're really nice!" I then went through the other mentions. Some people weren't so nice. I knew that some people wouldn't like me but seriously? This is a lot of people. There are at least five hundred of these hate filled tweets. Most of them say, " I don't know why everyone things this Demi chick can sing. She sounds like a dying cat to me. She can't sing if her life depended on it." I blocked those people immediately. The ones that hurt my feelings said, " why is she even breathing? She can't sing? She's fat and she is totally using Nate, Caitlin and Joe for fame. She is uglier than cow shit and fatter than a horse. Seriously." I read one after the other. The kept getting meaner and meaner. One even read, " if I was her parents, I'd kill my self." I broke down crying after that. I tried to resist the urge to cut. I mean come fucking on. I lasted how long with out cutting? A year? Maybe more. I ended up kicking pillows. At one point I kicked the side table.

My foot hurt like hell. I absently mindedly ran my fingers of the scars. Caitlin texted saying she would be here in a few minutes. I fixed my make up and put on a fake smile. I walked to Caitlin's car and got in. we talked about random stuff. My fake smile turned into a genuine one. We arrived at the recording studio fifteen minutes later. I was greeted by five boys hugging me. I giggled and said hello to each boy. Harry was obviously trying to flirt with me which I tried to stay away from. Louis was handing my carrot when Zayn randomly screamed "VAS HAPPEN?" every one burst out laughing. By the end of the secession, I knew each one of the boys more personally. Zayn was really funny and random. Louis loved pranking people and hugging me. Niall kept asking when we could eat and when we would take a break, he asked me about my favorite foods. I told him that it was a burger that my aunt used to make all the time. They were really good. I gave him the recipe which I knew from heart. He looked excited to try something knew. Harry finally realized that I wasn't interested in him and slowly stopped hitting on me. Honestly, I think that's apart of who he is. Liam was quieter but a lot of fun when he opened up. We had a great time together and recorded three songs. Somewhere along the way we stopped and had our own mini photo shoot. Zayn was camera whoring my phone with Harry beside him. Those two are just characters. Niall and Louis took a lot of pictures too. Liam didn't take have as many pictures as the others did. We did a few group shots and single shots. Most of them were of us being silly. At some point I think Caitlin recorded us being silly and being serious. We picked out a few pictures that were really cool and posted them on twitter.

I knew that my mentions would probably be full of hate again but what ever. As long as I am having fun who cares what those jerks think. On the way back, me and Caitlin got dinner at burger king. After a long day, it felt good to eat greasy no good for you junk food. The paparazzi followed us around and harassed us to no end. I ignored them as much as possible. After Caitlin dropped me off I sat in my apartment sulking. I was grateful that Joe didn't have a key just yet. I knew that I shouldn't look at what all those haters say but I couldn't stop myself from looking. I saw people commenting on my tweet earlier about how it was good to eat some good burgers every once in awhile with your best friend. They kept saying, " no wonder she's fatter than a cow. She eats burger king all the time. Maybe she should go on a diet so she wont be so fat." I blocked those people. What broke my heart a bit more was people calling me a whore, slut and other unkind and un-lady like things. What made my heart fall out of my chest and feel like it was stepped on was when they said, " I don't get why Joe would date a fate ugly horse. She can't sing. She can't dance and she is all over every guy she meets. Like seriously. Who would want to date such a whore? She's no good."

I read one tweet that made me feel a bit better. It read, " don't let the others bring you down. Stay strong!" I clicked the info about the account. The person was a thirteen year old girl living in Florida her name was Alexandria. I clicked on her picture. She was completely bald and really skinny. I read her tweets. Some talked about how she is so happy that the chemo is finally working but she dislikes the side affects. I followed her and tweeted her back saying, " you are really nice! Thank you for your kind words. They mean a lot." I then messaged her saying, " hi. Thank you so much for your kind words. All the mean things kind of hurt my feelings. Thank you for your inspiration. Stay strong :) " She replied back not much later saying, " thank you. Make me a deal. I'll beat this cancer and stay strong is you stay strong and don't let them bring you down." I smiled at her words and replied back saying, " deal."

I blocked a lot more people and then sat down in my music room. Right now all it had was a chair, music stand and curtains on the wall. I grabbed my guitar and sat down. I played around with the cords before thinking of a new song. I wrote down what I had.

_The doctors called today._

_I gotta stay strong._

_The test results came back._

_I gotta stay strong._

_It wasn't what we were hoping for. _

_I gotta stay strong. _

_I will fight this fight with all that I have_

_I gotta stay strong_

_The officers showed up at the door saying that momma's no more_

_I fell to my knees and cried_

_I gotta stay strong._

_That same officer came by later on sayin' daddy's car got hit by a truck._

_Daddy's no more._

_I gotta stay strong._

_I have to stay brave_

_I have to stay brave…._

I wrote down what I had and put the guitar away. Wiping away a few stray tears, I went to the bathroom. I looked in my reflection. Going over every single flaw. I looked at my belly. I wasn't fat. Was I? My acne is gone. I thought I looked okay. Did I look like a horse? I have to stay strong. Kept going through my mind. I can't give in to my cutting. I promised that girl. I promised to stay strong. I sat on the bathroom floor crying. Halfway through my pity-fest I realized that it was stupid. So what that those people think I'm ugly. I think I look okay and so does my boyfriend. I am not ugly. Their words are ugly, not me. I am not fat. I weigh the right amount. I can too sting. My momma told me that every day. Mom. I miss her so very much. She would be right here besides me helping me, guiding me. Now, I'm all alone. I have Joe but it's not the same. I fought the urge to cut. It was literally a battle inside my mind. I had to move everything out of the music room and lock my self in there. I won. I literally fought the urge to cut and won! Yes! I unlocked myself out of the room and had a sudden boost of mood and confidence. I finished up the song I wrote earlier and went to bed. I woke up around seven and got dressed. I put on a pair of mint green skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt. I finished my outfit off with a pair of black suede boots. I ate scrambled eggs and a piece of toast for breakfast and then called selena. We picked a good time for us to record at and then go shopping. We decided to meet up around one to record then go shopping. The guy with my couch finally showed up to deliver it. I texted Joe saying that the guy just dropped it off and it looks awesome!

I asked my building manger if we were aloud to have pets. He said yes if we put an insurance thing for them. I thanked him and headed out. I texted Caitlin and she texted back saying that she was working. Joe and Nate said the same thing. I was so bored. I ended up seeing who wasn't busy. Justin was one of the only people who weren't busy. I still had time to hang out with him and then meet up with selena. We met up at a recording studio and sat down to work. About an hour later we came up with four great songs and we recorded them. He gave me a copy of all of them. We hung out a bit. He told me about growing up in Canada and I told him a bit about my self. I told him my favorite color, foods and animals. I figured out that he liked selena. I told him that if I found out that she liked him then I would let him know. Hehe I felt like a match maker.

We hung out a bit more before I had to leave to meet up with Selena. We wrote a few songs and recorded them before going out shopping. We took a ton of silly pictures and bought a lot of things. By evening time, we were carrying almost ten bags each. I had bought some new make up and jewelry while she bought some purses, boots, jackets and jeans. We had a lot of fun. I found out that she did in fact LIKE Justin back. Despite not knowing her very long, we were close and practically inseparable. Once my apartment was put together, she was going to come over. After I left, I texted Caitlin, Joe and Nate. They were still all busy. What ever. I got home and put my stuff away. I texted Zayn asking him what him and the boys were up to. He replied saying that they only had four more days left in La before the tour started and the have tonight off. He suggested that we all go out. Twenty minutes later, we all met up at a bowling alley. Paying for our shoes and a few games, we got down to business. By the end of the first game, Zayn was in first place, I was in second, Liam in third, Niall in fourth, Harry in fifth and Louis in sixth.

We took a ton of pictures and had a lot of fun. We played a few more games. I won this game. Zayn got third place, Liam second, Harry fourth, niall fifth and Louis Sixth. We went to the arcade. Louis challenged me to a game of air hockey. He beat me the first game but I beat him the second. I beat everyone but Zayn. He beat me. We played more games before it was time to go. We said goodnight and parted ways. I had a lot of fun with them. Each boy texted me saying they had fun and was glad that I suggested it. I went to bed feeling pretty happy. I woke up the next morning, feeling not so great. My nose was stuffed and my head was killing me. Joe finally texted me back and said that Caitlin, Nate and him were working on everything for my album and single. I didn't tell him that I wasn't feeling good. I checked to see if I had to do anything today. I didn't have anything to do. I took a warm showed and then changed into yoga pants and a sweater. I walked to the drugstore around the corner and bought some cold medicine. I went back home and took some before going back to bed. I sat in bed for most of the day feeling like crap. I took my temperature. It was 103.5 I texted Joe telling him that I had a fever of 103.5 he didn't answer back until an hour later. By then my fever went up. It was now at 104.6. I knew that if it went any higher then I would be in a lot of trouble. I waited twenty minutes before deciding to go. I had placed icepacks all over and even took a cold shower. It kept rising. By the time I went to the hospital I was sure that my fever was over 105. I didn't remember telling anybody other than Joe that I didn't feel well earlier but I guess I did someone . They must have asked what I was doing today and I told them that I was sick. I unlocked my door and kept it unlocked.

I was standing in the kitchen with more icepacks then I knew I had, placed on my forehead and under my arms. I was checking my phone when I everything felt out of whack. I dropped my phone and then fell. The last thing I remember was someone trying to catch me and yelling, "DEMI"

**Authors note: hello! This is then end of this story but not the series. There will be a sequel! Stay tuned my lovelies! I love you guys and please do review! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I loved including one direction. I have a few plans for them and the story. Please stay tuned for the sequel! It's going to be epic! The plot line will take a total 180. You wont see this coming! **

I own the song stay strong. I wrote it. Tell me whatcha thought of it. I haven't shared one of my songs before so tell me whatcha thought of it!

You all are beautiful! Each and every one of you! Please be kind to one another. We can control our future. We hold the keys to the car of live. Hey we might get sidetracked and end up on the wrong road put as long as we reach our destination we made it. Stay strong. It's not the destination that matters but the journey. Don't let someone tell you that you're not beautiful. You are. Each and everyone of you are beautiful! You all are unique and special. I was bullied because of my hair and skin color. I went to a school that picked on you because you stood out. The girls told me that I couldn't sing; I was fat and a waste of space. It hurt like hell. They through things at me and tried to beat me up a few times. I stayed strong. If I didn't, I don't think I would be here today. I am sharing my story with you. Please don't bully people. It makes the victim feel small. I felt like I was two inches tall. Unimportant and most of all, an ugly good for nothing waste of space. When I started this story, I had a crappy plotline and no idea what to do. I kept writing even when I wanted to give up. I wanted to give up on several things. I stayed strong though. I listened to skyscraper a lot. I would put my headphones in and listen to it on blast. Thank you all for sticking with me and giving me praise. I don't get that a lot. It means a lot to know that you guys like my story and I didn't something right. Thank you. Really, thank you.

**And if you see someone being bullied, stand up for them or at least tell a teacher or adult. You can help someone. **


End file.
